Possibilities English Version
by myuki-chananimexx
Summary: This is the English Version from my Fanfiction Possibilities. IT take places 5 years after the 5th Season. This Story is about the Relationship question between Wraith an Human. The Leading main Pairing is: Guide(Todd)xJennifer Ember.Ayesha And Ronon Dex too! So have fun!
1. Dark planet part I

Autor Note. I posted this Story already in German. Bcs some of u guyuis want to read it too, i translated it… English is not my nativ language… But i hope you will understand it.

This Story takes place after the 5th Season! In this time i was still reading the books, and while i was writing i adapt a little to the original Legacy series vom Stargate Atlantis.

The Story is about Guide who does not need to feed bcs Jennifer found the perfect Retro Virus for him. They both start falling in Love in a place where nothing else grew exept snow. They are trapped on a dying world only with nomads.

This Story is about the Realationship question between Wraith an Human.

Ember and Ayesha will have they play

And Ronon Dex too! So have fun!

"It's not my fault we ended up here!" Whispered Dr. Jennifer Keller with pressed, repressed anger in her voice. "So do not start that way!" She shivered slightly, trying to get air through her nose even though it was so cold. The creature in front snorted derogatory and headed straight for the exit of her cave dwelling. "Are you really going to disappear now ?!"

Guide, or better known as Todd, stamped angrily toward the exit and pushed the homemade safety door aside to step out. As soon as he was outside, he pushed this door again in front of the entrance and immediately the first snow-stars were laying out of his hair. He hated this planet. He hated this cave and he cursed the day he landed with this man in this desolate world. His way led him down from the icy mountain and he had to be very careful as ice lay under the snow. The winter had returned. There was nothing here to improve on technical progress and the ground was too frozen to be able to extract any mineral resources. He was a scientist, he could screw something out of crap, but here it was just impossible. Guide came just a few feet when he stopped and looked over the mountain cliffs. Ahead of him stretched a white valley and more snowflakes fell from the sky. The wind whipped him hard in the face and he had to pull his scarf over his mouth. He hated this cursed place more than he hated betrayal. He felt nothing. He did not feel any Wraiths, he did not feel anything. Only cold. He had to get wood. His way led him further down and this time he tried to hurry. The sun would soon set and there was still a lot to do. He did not want to think about it. Guide looked at his right hand and blinked a few times to see better. Hey ... As much as he hated it then, if he had not taken that step he would have starved. Jen could have fed him for a few months at most, and the rest of the nomadic people would have been gone quickly.

*Some time ago*

"How are you?" Guide looked at his right hand and shook his head. This strange person. She always tried to be so sensitive, but it only made her so miserably weak. "So far I feel no change."

"Three months. That's damn good, is not it? "Jennifer smiled contentedly and typed in her laptop. "That's incredible! And does it work with the food? Are you still having trouble? "

"After the Sheppard, this greasy meal stopped me, yes." Guide lowered his hand thoughtfully. After he landed on Earth and his hunger almost made him spin, Keller came with a new virus. It would be gentler than the last and all results showed the go-ahead. Guide admitted that he knew that if he did not do so, he would die. Either way. The earth was a wonderful place, a paradise for the Wraiths. But what would it be for him? What and who would he be? Was he still a Wraith? He lived so damn long that he knew inwardly that there had to be changes. It was just necessary because they were just destroying themselves. "You should go out to eat with me and Rodney," Jennifer finally suggested. "To celebrate our success. Three months free of people. "

"Very funny." Guide rose from his seat and looked around. "Would your assessment help that I'm not treated like a prisoner anymore? And when can I go back? "

Jennifer looked up from her laptop and pressed her lips together. "After what happened there, we will not go back that fast and now that your therapy is working so well ... the results have to last longer then we can see what will happen."

Guide had expected such an answer, he rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, where two soldiers were already waiting for him. When he was gone and brought back to his room, he worried about fleeing. There was no Stargate here. They were somewhere in some city in some base. You probably did not trust him and he had to find out where this damn stargate was! Or a spaceship! Something! With a deep air, he sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. He wanted to go back to space and no matter what these people did here, just because he did not have to take care of their diet, it did not mean he was one of them. After all, he was not treated differently, even if one or the other person tried. Who was he? What was he?

*back*

Guide found enough sticks and big branches. He carried them up again and again and finally he stood again in front of the cave entrance, behind him the stacked branches and branches. The wind was not so unbearable, the sun was low. He was trapped in this world. Trapped in a body he barely knew. Who was he ... What was he ... Just a day ago he had been able to say it exactly. Now everything was in the shade. Everything seemed lost. They would not find a way back. As well as? Guide turned away from the cave and walked around. There was another entrance to the side, this one was not protected. He stepped into the Small Gap and took out a lifeless tiny body and put it on the pile he had set up. The ground was frozen. There was no way but to burn the body. As the frozen body lay there, he looked again at the child's face. Her lips were blue. Her skin as white as snow. Her hair looked as if it could break through the frost. The blond strands rimmed her face as if she were an ice princess. Without realizing it himself, he saw his hand resting on her breast. Cursing and baring his teeth, he straightened himself up and hated himself again. If only he had never started this therapy. Then this would never have happened here and in the worst case he would have saved his daughter from death. It was all his fault. For the second time he had managed to send his own child, who had needed his protection, to his death. That's why he never wanted to do that again. It had been a mistake. A damnable mistake.

Slowly he walked back to the cave and pushed the protective door aside, before he entered and pulled this again. It was dark and there was no more fire. He pulled his scarf from his mouth. The air burned with cold in his lungs and before he said anything, he dropped to his knees near the hearth and lit a new fire. He did not necessarily need that. "If you want to freeze you should just wait outside." Humans! Guide looked in her direction and recognized her lying on her bed. Without a warm blanket. Without any protection from the cold. "Jen."

"Let me!" Jennifer could barely move with cold in her limbs. Everything hurt and yet she did not feel anything anymore. She did not want to see what he had been doing out there during the day and she did not want to be there now. She did not want to believe it.

Guide watched her for a moment, then reached for a thick branch from the hearth and kicked it out with the flame. Before this extinguished, he held the flame to his work and walked slowly around it. It was difficult to find good wood but it would burn. As the first flames grew and surrounded his daughter, he threw his torch into the great flame and watched with mixed feelings as her body was devoured. "No ..." When Guide heard Jennifer's voice, he looked to the cave entrance, but he ignored her lamentation and looked back into the flames. It smelled like meat. It smelled repugnant even for him. "Get her out of here!" She yelled at him and suddenly stood at his side. "Come on!" She grabbed him by the arm and shook it but Guide ignored her. Now almost 24 hours after her daughter's death, reality seemed to hit her. "Guide get her out of there!"

"It's over. Accept it, "he said quietly and looked a second too late what the doctor next did. Desperate, she reached into the flames for her daughter's body and cried out in pain.

"Damn!" Guide grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her far enough away from the burning pyre and dropped to her knees with her. "What shoud that?! Do not we have enough problems ?! "

"Why are you burning her?" She asked hoarsely and desperately. "Why are you burning her?"

"She is death." Guide looked at her burned hands and pushed them into the nearest pile of snow. Jen screamed again, this time from his own physical pain. "She is dead."

Crying, Jennifer lowered her head and barely sustained this mental and physical pain. When she fell into this world five years ago, she never thought it would end like this. Since her daughter disappeared, she had not wanted to admit it. The years in this loneliness ... She had given up and no longer thought of a home. She had not thought of her world, her room, or just a hot shower. Everything was lost and she started new. Guide had never stopped finding a way back. And now. Now all colors were lost. "Why ..." she mumbled, completely exhausted, leaning against the Wraith who was left with him. His broad shoulder gave her a grip and security. Maybe even confidence ... "Why you."

For Guide it was clear that he would never make this mistake again. Never again. Especially now. Now there really was nothing that kept him from leaving this place. When Jennifer leaned against him, he let them go and closed his eyes for a moment, then rose with her. Back in the cave, he put the woman down on her bed and looked at her hands again. He took cloth and wrapped it around her hands and looked into the eyes of the woman who had brought his child into the world. They were red. Tears were still running down her face and Guide did not know what to do with them. He also grieved. He was torn. People showed this grief very obviously, like all the others of their innumerable feelings. Wraith did not do it. How could he seriously believe that his family was safe? In a place like this ... It was his fault. He could lead, but not protect. Jennifer silently looked Guide in the eyes for a while, before she lost herself as she felt, moving closer to him. Finally, she leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

*Some time ago*

"Does he have to be here?" Rodney asked his girlfriend annoyed and tense. "His presence makes me very nervous!"

"All right. He has to fit in darling. "Jennifer rubbed his upper arm. "And we are not alone."

"Exactly why did you have to invite the others? They only disturb! "

Rodney stuttered and straightened his shoulders. "Did I say they would bother? I mean they would be annoying. "

"Come on ..." Jennifer smiled and looked at her first guest. The Wraith really did not like being here, but he actually seemed hungry. In the beginning, this feeling of hunger had not yet shown itself to him, but now it was doing very well and that was a real progress and a good sign for the future. As other guests met and they started to eat it went quite well. To the point that Ronon could not hold back and docked with the Wraith while Rodney made her a request. Jennifer watched as Guide got up angrily and stormed out of the room. She noticed that he had tasted little of the seafood and Ronon grinned satisfied. Sighing, she ignored Rodney for a moment. "People it was important that he is there while eating. It should feel normal for him. This project is scary for me! "

"He'll settle down," John said bored. "Besides, he does not like fish. We found that out a while ago. "

"He's developing his own taste?" That was really interesting! Satisfied, she looked at the Rodney, but he still seemed to be waiting for an answer. Smiling, she grabbed his hand. "I'll come back to you soon. I'm trying to bring Todd back to the table. "Jennifer wanted to know how this would continue here. So she got up and walked out of the room.

*back*

What happened after that, she barely knew. Jen only remembered how she had awakened on icy ground and that cold had crawled her bones. And she remembered the fear she felt when she realized that she was somewhere, just not where she should be. Jennifer opened her eyes and found herself in her bed. Alone. She was alone again. Slowly she sat up and looked around her home. They decided to stay here exactly four years ago. They had stayed because of the upcoming birth and had felt this place the safest. It provided enough shelter from the storms of this planet and there was a hot spring and a lake a few miles away. There they found animals. Enough to survive. In the first year, they came across people nomads and traveled with them.

Jennifer stood up, feeling an unbearable nausea. The shock of her girl and the fear of what was coming left her freezing. When she gave herself several times, she stepped back into the cave and began to search out every garment of her daughter. Sewn everything yourself. And Jen threw it into the fire. She was death. Guide had just kept saying it. She was death. At moments like this, Jennifer wondered if Wraith had a heart at all. Taking a deep breath, she stopped in her doings and looked at her bandaged hands. It was unfair to say that. Wraith and especially this Wraith was different. She knew that he was suffering and she knew how much he was attached to this child. That he was not here proved it even. She could have stayed with the people then, but Jen had wanted to find a way back and they and the guide knew that these people had no idea. This planet was so sparsely populated and what a Wraith was they did not know twice. So where exactly in the solar system were they? In which world were they? When she woke up and met hours later, she learned what had happened. They fell through a portal. A device in the lab had activated and devoured it. He had wanted to find a way back and somehow his experiment had gone more than just wrong. This device was on the ground and Guide thought it had broken, otherwise it would have been found long ago. In the meantime, Jen did not really think about the earth and the others. All she had was here and now he was ruined. It was her fault. She should have taken care of the little girl, but that was not where she was feeling well. She had gone to sleep with the girl, but the girl woke up and ran after her father without Jen noticing. And now she was gone. Forever. Maybe they should have searched for a way back, but then ... They had decided otherwise. For now at least.

· Just over three years ago *

·

"We do not know what they would do. The most logical thing would be to watch her and study her. Something would have been killed in my world. "

Jen lay in her bed, watching with a wet brow as he held the little bundle in his arms. "Something like that is very possible and has also been with us but the problem was eliminated immediately. But you're lucky we do not want to go back to the Wraiths ", his voice sounded as always, but this time she was much more relaxed.

Jen closed her eyes for a moment. "She would never live a normal life. I do not want that for her. "She raised her hand and tried to reach for the child, but he sat too far, so she put it on his leg. "What should we do now?"

He was someone who led others. He showed ways and found most of the best way out of problems. Now he was in a tight spot himself. He had always been faithful to his deceased queen but ... The child was very like her mother. She had her skin color, her hair color and her lips. But she had his eyes and his little cools on his face, right next to her fine nose. She was amazingly beautiful. It resembled no human, but no Wraith. She seemed more delicate. Softer. Warmer. "Nothing for now," found Guide and looked down at Jen and also to the hand which rested on his knee. He sat cross-legged next to her and looked back at his daughter. "If she's older, we'll keep trying."

"When she's Older ... All right." Jen straightened up a bit and now leaned her backs back into the furs, so she was still sitting well and her back was supported. "Maybe I'll try to feed her?" Guide handed her the newborn and watched as Jen cleared her chest and then nursed her baby. "She's doing fine," Jen smiled, satisfied. "She is so cute. What's her name?"

"You can not pronounce her name."

"What?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow and examined him more closely. "Seriously? You gave her a Wraithy name ?! I said that I do not want it! "

"And I did not want you to get that thing there and now we're sitting here. So I decided her name that's how it is done here. "

"What?" Jen was all the more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Guide looked at the child, then looked Jen in the eye again. "Telepathy. How do names decide based on what we perceive. "

"Our daughter can use telepathy? Alright ... alright. I am open to new. How did you call her, how can I call her? "

Guide raised his hand and picked up Jennifer's hair. "Dragonfly."

"Dragonfly?" As he lowered his hand and rose, the doctor watched him. "I'm going hunting. You must eat."

*back*

He never really spoke. From that day on, he seemed to be in a good mood. Dragonfly's birth had been a day of hope for both of them. To find her way back into her real life, pushed farther and farther into the background, and now that she was dead, the past came back with all severity. Her little nest was destroyed. How should it continue now?


	2. Dark Planet part II

*Some time ago*

"How is it here for you Todd?" Jennifer stepped to the Wraith, which had separated from the nomads and was leaning against a tree. His gaze was away from the camp and up to the space. The stars shone incredibly bright again. "I'm looking for a way back but this world is a wasteland."

Jen took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "We'll find something at some point."

"There's nothing here," he growled softly but furiously. It was just frustrating! "Come on." Jen suddenly grabbed his arm. "Let's have a look at the party."

"No." He released his arm from her and walked further away. They have been in this world for a good eight months now, and for six months they have been traveling with these nomads. It was a stressful life. Always on the journey to better places. But there was food. Jennifer went back to the camp and decided to leave the Wraith alone. They both shared one of the tents but he almost never slept, so she had the tent al for her self. Hours later, when new snow set in, Guide led his way back to camp. Many had returned to their tents. Almost all. Because of the snow, Guide also wanted to go back to his tent and hoped that Jennifer was already sleeping. Granted he had imagined that it would be more exhausting, but she was actually quite useful and knew more than expected. Her tent was a little further away from the others. Guide was happy about that. He saw light in the tent. A fire was burning and he recognized shadows. So Jen was not alone. He was not surprised. She was a human and humans were like that. But whether she was about to mate or otherwise do something, he did not care, he wanted to get in there. The closer he came, the clearer the loud voices became. Jen spoke. She sounded scared. "Todd!" She screamed. Again and again.

With interest he came closer and opened the entrance, when he saw how this nomad pushed Jennifer to the ground and with a knife her clothes side cut. That was not a normal mating. Or the attempt of a mating. He knew how it was done, he had once himself set up a daughter. "Todd!" She screamed shrilly and tried to push away from the man when she saw him standing in the background. The man also stopped screaming something at his head and turned back to the doctor. One problem they had was that the nomads had a foreign language to them, but this certainly sounded like: fuck you. Or she is mine. Or what ever. Why were the doctors shouting for him? Why did she think he would save her? Because of her, they had landed on this damned planet! As the man went on, Guide thought it another time. This was the perfect reason to just kill again. It took only two steps before he grabbed the man and pulled him down. Then everything went much too fast for him. The need to nurture him was enormous, but he could not keep up! Angry, he held in the end parts of the trachea of this man in his hands.

Before sunrise, when the elders of that tribe had decided on this case and they all could finally settle, Guide sat down on the floor of his tent. Jen came in just seconds later. "We were lucky."

"The same laws apply everywhere: the stronger one wins."

"You have won her respect."

"And his trachea."

"Thanks Todd ..." Jennifer sat down opposite him and studied the Wraith for a long time. "You could have walked just as well."

That he had only stayed so that he could kill, he concealed her. He did not answer the young woman either. Should she think what she wanted. Jen sighed and Guide looked at her again. He could get away with it all by himself, but for two it was just less boring, and since the doctor was not completely upset, she could also be useful.

Jen decided to lie down but before she did, she got up and moved on to the Wraith before kneeling down to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night or whatever is left of it." Jennifer ignored him and lay down. The warm animal skins would save them from the cold.

Guide watched her in surprise because he had not expected it, but as always he blamed it on her human nature. He missed the simplicity of the Wraith. But before she fell asleep he closed his eyes. "My name is Guide."

*back*

That was the day he had run into his doom. Familiarity was dangerous. Especially if this other person was human. People had too many emotions. Jen had shown him all. Some even feel. When he arrived at the end of the mountain he saw the gap in which Dragonfly had flown in. Furious, he walked closer and looked into that hole.

*A few days earlier*

"She just wants to be with you the whole time so we have to find a solution."

"She is three. She has no idea what she wants. "

"She knows exactly what she wants," Jen spoke immediately, moving closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Only a fire burned in the cave and cast shadows on the cave wall. "And that means?" Guide looked at her as she leaned her head against his shoulder and guessed what this was all about.

"Well ... We are here and will probably stay here until the end of my life. Just like you. And our Dragonfly is getting older. "

"You want more offspring?" He got up in surprise and remained sitting. Jen did that too. "Yes, why so surprised? What speaks against it? "

Guide searched for something in her eyes before shaking his head. Granted, he saw no hope for her. They would rot here and their daughter would rot here. "In a life cycle, it's very rare for a Wraith to witness more than a child with a queen. I never thought about another kid. However, it would be an advantage for Dragonfly. "She would not be alone, but what if she had more of him than expected ...

"I am not a Wraith queen and I can still have children. So? What do you think?"

"Hm ..." Guide peered over at his daughter, but she lay warm in her bed. "Since when exactly do you speculate on another child?" When he thought about it, Jen came to him quite often lately. He did not mind. What should bother him too? Since he could no longer nourish much had changed in him. Although he did not have that kind of need Jen had, he was there and he did not know how to use his time any other way.

"I've been thinking about it for a few weeks," she admitted. "But now I'm sure. I know that they are not human and I know how big the risk is if they are mor elike you nature ... Wraithy… but ... I want it. "Maybe she was just crazy and lonely.

"You want it." Guide thought again and lay back slowly on his bed. "I want to think about that."

"And how long?" Jen leaned over him. "I'm currently in the best position, according to my calculations, it should be today or tomorrow. Otherwise, it will take me another month to wait. "

"Will you give me orders again?" Asked earnestly but quietly so that they would not wake Dragonfly.

"If I have to!" She propped her hands beside his head. "I want a baby. So do one more thing with me. "

"It's dangerous if you do not survive ..."

"Then you'll find a way to bring both kids through." She was damned serious. "Guide you are a better father to our daughter than my dad was to me and you have no idea about human ties. What I want to say, you can protect her. Both."

He had once been entrusted with a child. His own child and he had failed. For years he had searched for his daughter but she was lost. His eyes swung over to the other camp. But what should happen here? What threat lurked out there except this cold? "You are a good father and a good partner. I never thought so but ... I fell in love with you. Years ago. I love you."

Love was a boundless band. A dangerous band. Guide knew what he was for Jen. The proof fell asleep a few meters further. But that was not right. In his more than 10,000 years, he had already killed the servants who carried more than their own heartbeat and the responsible Wraith. He had called her crazy and unworthy. Now millennia later, he himself had done the unspeakable and got involved with a human being. He raised his right hand and brushed Jen back a few strands of hair as she bent down to kiss him. Hart hit her lips and Guide put his hand to her cheek before she broke up. "If theyf ind us ... at some point ... what would you do?"

"Show you the stars I told you about."

"And then?"

"Then there is a difficult road ahead of us. I do not belong on a planet. But neither ... "He raised his right hand and looked at his palm. "It will take a lot of time to convince the other Wraiths. It's not that easy. I have already explained that to you. They would run into an existence crisis and need new perspectives. "

"Like you?" Jen slowly lay down on his chest as he bent one leg so they both had a much more comfortable "like me."

Jennifer had not just fallen in despair. She had spent a day a day with him and really got to know him. "However, crises always mean war for Wraith. I do not know what has happened up there, or whether Wraiths still exist. "

"Do you really think so?" Jen ran her hand over his cheek and bent down to kiss the places she touched. "You're the best proof that you can survice anything. How long have you been in captivity? 20 years? "

"17."

Her relationship with him was very simple in itself. He took care of them, making sure they did not miss anything, and simply gave him back unconditional loyalty. He did not want to be betrayed. In the last few years she had given him no reason to feel betrayed. But. Once. He was flipped out, but Jen had been able to clear that up quickly. It was then when she noticed she was pregnant. She had wanted to surprise him, but hiding in the beginning had not been a good idea. She just had to play with open cards and that was her last problem. "Do I really have to seduce you?"

"You want something from me, after all," said Guide back and with a short movement, he sat and had taken Jen so with him. As he looked at her, he unbuttoned her warm jacket and finally buried his face between her chest, the place he would normally feed on her.

Buried in thick fur, he put a hand on Jennifer's mouth so no one could hear her moaning so loudly. He was not human and she was glad of God. He loved her in a different way. It was so much the same but so different and more intense. He liked it when she held his right hand. If she kissed the palm of her hand. Everything tingled for him then. As her climax hit her last waves, she felt as he gave himself to that and shortly thereafter already lay next to her in the warm fur. Jennifer turned to her side, breathing heavily, with her back to him. He was someone who did not seek cuddling for such a thing. He wanted to calm down and get organized. Often Wraiths did not do that, as he had told her. Only the consort of a queen did this to produce fresh offspring and no clones. The others would probably be different if the few few were really interested in such a thing. Jen was not sure yet. This time, however, she felt himself turning in her direction and putting his hand on her stomach. "I have a condition."

"That would be?" Asked Jen softly not to wake her daughter.

"We practice until dawn." After saying that, he kissed her shoulder and ran his hand over her stomach, to her hips and to her leg before lifting it up, twisting her a bit and reentering her.

*back*

Snow. Since Snow, he had no longer wanted to serve and serve any queen. He had been her husband and loyalty was the most important to him. Together they had an incredible daughter. Intelligent. Courageous. Strong willed. But her life was dangerous. The satisfaction and the desire for more destroyed everything. She told him to protect Alabaster and he had failed miserably. He had not been able to protect his queen and he had lost her daughter and sent her to death. He had resisted everything. Even every queen who wanted to show him the way to her side. He had remained faithful to Snow. But then a lot has changed in his life. He had liked to be a father. He liked to lead. But a handful of years ago, Jen had led him. It was not like Snow and maybe that was why he had broken his allegiance to his queen in the end. Jen was a weak person. No strong queen. She was so weak that she broke at the death of her daughter.

Furious, he struck his fist against the hard ice on the rock. Breathing heavily he tried to control his anger but the frustration, the grief for the child and the despair let him knock again and again against the rock again and again. Blood ran down his hand and blood stuck to the stone. When he had left the cave, he had removed the remnants of the fire and now wanted to go hunting. Only a few days ago, everything seemed cruel far away. Very far away ... Who else was he hunting for?

* A few days ago *

He had gone hunting early. After his exhausting night with Jen, he had gone to the hot spring to relax his muscles further. After that he went to get something good to eat. Maybe a polar bear would not be wrong. Her meat was strong and she would be able to use the coat for the new baby. Aims. Plans. Why not? He could not live like a Wraith life anymore. It was not possible here, but there were many things he kept. Practically the best. Telepathy. Dragonfly was really talented and he was happy to be able to do this kind of entertainment. Jen thought that was just as good and talked about mental stability. She knew that it bothered him to be like that. He spent half the morning and noon hunting and when he killed a bear, he brought him to safety so far that no other animal would eat him. His chest was burning. Guide rubbed them and looked at the bear. Jen had to come too. The animal had to be disassembled. So only 50 meters from the mountain he hid the animal and then went up to the mountain. His chest was still burning.

"Guide!" Jens nervous voice ripped him from his thoughts. She came running down the slope. "Have you seen her!? Is she with you?! Say that she is with you! "

"What?" He poked his weapon in irritation. "What are you talking about?"

"Dragonfly! You me ... she's gone! "

"Dragonfly? Did you look around here? In their place? "

"I've twice hurried through the forest and checked again and again whether she came back! I could not find you!"

Guide looked around again. "She wanted to see you! Did she perhaps come to meet you? Or…"

"Jen, she's not with me," he clarified earnestly, feeling an inner turmoil growing in him. The burn in his chest. "How long are you looking for her? Two hours?"

"Yeah, about." Jen was going crazy. He looked at her. "We find Dragonfly she likes to hide."

"She ran away from me I thought she was sleeping and I did not feel well and ... guide we must find her!"

"Go back to the cave and wait there. It's too cold."

"No! If I'm cold then what about her ?! We have to search for her! II'll go there and you there! "

"Jen. A storm is coming. You stay if then directly with me. Come on. "Guide stepped to the slope and looked at the tracks in the snow. Almost nothing to watch. But only almost. He tried to follow this but then everything was covered by fresh snow. Nervously he looked into the forest and walked towards it. He knew the burning. The same burn had struck him as the telepathic contact to his Snow and Alabaster had broken off. Because it was a death.

"Is that ..." Jen stopped a good two hours later and lifted a shoe out of the snow. "I-Ist her… Shoe?!"

"Show him." Guide looked at the shoe and looked around again. She had run. She had run out of the forest towards the mountain. She must have been in here while hunting in the woods and looking for her mother. Guide went on to inspect every change on the ground. He looked closely at each little snow hill and finally landed again at the very beginning. On the mountain. Jen was completely finished. Wet tears were frozen on her face. "Where ... where ... maybe she's up again? Or? "She asked Hopefully and excited. Guide gave her no answer. He knew it a lot better for a long time. "Wait here." His eyes were on the slope that led to the cave entrance. Right next to the slope was a small trench. A slippery corner. If she ran, she was missing a shoe, what ... What ... would have happened ... She had made it home. With great strides he stepped to the mountain gap which was barely a meter long and perhaps thirty centimeters wide. Perfect to devour a little three year old. The gap had been so insignificant to him that he had never noticed him. Most of the time it was covered in snow but they did not have long winters yet. Arrived at the gap, he stopped and crouched down. There she was. Indeed. The gold of her hair shone in the ice. Blood clung to her head. She had slipped and fallen into it. His strong arms pulled the girl out and he knew the moment Dragonfly had long been dead. Her lips were ice blue. Her eyelashes frozen. Her body stiff. "Guide?" He raised his head and clenched his jaw. "Do not come closer."

"It's her ?!" Jennifer stepped closer despite the warning and stifled her own breath. She was not an idiot to know what was going on. She broke her knees and screamed in despair. "Save her! Save her! "

*back*

He could not save Dragonfly. No more. Even she as a doctor had no chance. To hunt. He was hunting. Guide had to concentrate and was on the go. This time he would kill with his bare hands. He did not notice a group of people, heavily armed, trudging through the new storm. He did not realize that he took these people as prey and when they stopped, attacked.

"We need to seek protection!" Cried John Sheppard, signaling his team as he was knocked to the ground in the middle of nowhere. Claws were on his neck and he did not realize what was going on. WHERE came ... "John!" Exclaimed Teyla and Ronon as they aimed their weapons at the person. "Get off him!"

John stared at the hissing creature above and blinked. "Todd is that you?" He asked the Wraith irritated.

The others looked at each other briefly but kept their weapons on Todd.

Guide also blinked and took a deep breath. Todd? "John Sheppard ..." was he completely nuts now? He had to be. His grief had made him crazy. Otherwise this was not possible. "Todd?" Rodney asked, coming closer now that the Wraith straightened up and looked at the others. "My God it's true. You live!"

"You are not real," the Wraith said immediately, taking out his knife before scanning his body for an arrow. The nomads like to use poison for hunting and ... no. No arrow. "We're here," John said, motioning the others to lower their weapons. Teyla did that first and slowly approached. "Todd, we are. We were looking for you. You and Dr. Keller. Where is she?"

Guide was still looking from one to the other. And if it were nomads and he would lead them directly to his dwelling? And if he did go nuts?

"He does not think we're here," Teyla muttered. "Look at his hand ..." she did not bleed anymore, but saw some blood sticking to his hand. Teyla looked questioningly at John. Five years ... That was some time, but not for a Wraith. They could not have guessed that he had lost his daughter only a few hours ago and thus had an insurmountable grief in front of him. "We clarified that quickly." Ronon approached Guide and hit him hard in the face. "I missed trying to beat Wraiths."

Guide was half awake from the pain. But instead of coming to his senses, he growled and hissed before attacking Ronon as well, leaving his flared rage on it. Ronon was not a weakling and so they both had to take. John and Teyla had to separate them by force. "Friends. Please! "Rodney was absolutely nervous. If Todd was here ... Then Jennifer had to, too? Or? Hopefully, he watched as John tried to persuade the growling Wraith until he calmed down and looked at John longer. "You are actually here?"

"Yes and now to our question. When you're here. Where is Dr. Keller?"

"She lives," the Wraith said immediately, ignoring the others. "I bring you to her."

"Well…"

"Oh thank god!" Finally! Finally it had worked! Rodney had actually discovered the device the Wraith had worked on and ... He had taken forever to fix it and then they visited worlds with it. It took almost two years to find the right one. "How far do we have to go?" Rodney asked, catching up to be next to John and Guide. Ronon rolled his eyes, but he also wanted to see jennifer again urgently. After all, they had all believed that Jennifer's death could be ...

"Why today?" The Wraith suddenly asked, looking back at John. "Why today, not yesterday. Why today? "Everything could have been different. Just everything.

"Lucky," John said. "But now we are here. Better to be late than never? We've already found out that this world can be hell. How did you survive? "

"I do not know." Guide now went faster and felt nothing but empty. Not even indifference filled him. It was just ... emptiness. Emptiness was bad for his already clouded understanding. As they reached the slope, he was still moving forward and did not answer another question. At the top, he opened the guard door and stepped into the cave. The fire burned this time and Jen crouched in front of it. Her sad look was immediately focused on him and he saw the blanket in her hands. Dragonfly's blanket. He wanted to say something but his face remained motionless, before he stretched out a hand and she followed it with her look. Rodney stepped into the cave. Then Teyla, John and Ronon. Jennifer's eyes became big. Stunned, she stared at the group, and when they came up to her and knelt down, she still could not say anything. Shocked, she looked back at Guide at last, but he still showed no emotion before looking around the cave and finally leaving. They would go home. They would go home ...

"Are you really feeling well?" Rodney grabbed her hands and looked around the cave. "As soon as you're ready we'll go back." Well, they've been here for half an hour, but Jennifer has not said much yet. She was pale, looked sick and was totally shocked. She had not waited for rescue. He looked at her. You even looked at Todd. This was now back in the cave and had made himself comfortable by the fire, directly opposite them. "You can just go back?" The Wraith asked, interrupting this tense silence.

"Yes," Rodney glanced at him before looking at Jennifer again. "I have your device ... Improved and it can bring us back anytime."

"Look good. I want it again. "

"Not now!" Rodney told the Wraith. "Jennifer ... darling ... can we?"

Jennifer nodded weakly, but did not give a clear answer yet.

Teyla watched her for a long time and then went to Ronon, who was leaning against the wall of the cave. "Hey ..."

"Hey, back," Ronon said quietly, looking around.

"Do you see it too?" Teyla asked, pointing to the two camps. One was quite large, the other small. "Either he kept her here like an animal, but she does not look like that," she muttered, "or this camp belongs to someone smaller."

"They did not live alone here." Ronon had noticed that long ago. "In front of the entrance is a huge fireplace. She is fresh. "

"Hm ... keep this for yourself," she asked him. "I'll talk to her later."

"As you wish." Ronon was skeptical but did not say anything. Instead, he watched as Jennifer got up and looked around. "I have to ... my things. I have to wrap it up. "

"Darling." Rodney got up as well and followed her to the camp, digging in it as if seeking her something, before going to the smaller camp and looking there as well, but she found nothing. "D-That ... where is it?"

"Jennifer ... you do not need anything from here. We go home. To us."

"Rodney but ..." Jennifer took a deep breath and wanted to scream at them all, but she was silent as her eyes crossed with that of Guide. "So?" John said, waving the others closer. "Todd come. I'm sure you want to get away from this wasteland as well. And Dr. Keller. Your hands are in urgent need of better care. So come. "

The earth. Guide was allowed to move freely this time by and large. His way led him to the infirmary. They had been back for two hours now and he did not know what to do with his time. John had been with him for a short time, but had wanted to come back later. From him he knew that Jen was in the infirmary. When he got there, he could see through a window that no one else was in her room except her. He did not even look around before he entered and closed the door behind him. His eyes fell on the table. A tray of food stood on it but Jen paid no attention. He took the apple from the tray and looked at it. "To be or not to be."

"Why are you quoting Shakespeare now?" Jen mumbled and sat up slowly. She was back but somehow not. "Just like that." Guide looked back at the door before sitting down and handing her the apple. "Fruit. You have not seen any for years. "

"I do not want to." Jen took the apple and looked at it. "I feel lost guide."

"No one ever told me that, anyway-"

"After all, you're called Guide that's a boring joke, especially if you've heard him as often as I have." Jen closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder. "It is over?"

"What?" The Wraith asked back. "The nightmare or us? Which, from some eyes, is also a nightmare. "

"I have not told anyone yet."

"Maybe it's so much better." Guide rose slowly. "Maybe I'll go my ways and you yours. McKay certainly would not have a problem with that. "

"Do not be jealous. You do not need that. "Jen was so tired. Hungry and tired. Her loud stomach growling confirmed him as well. She was hungry. "Wait." Guide got up and fetched the tray onto the bed before he sat down on it and tore off some of the bread and held that Jen to his mouth. "Eat."

Jen had to smile. "It's weird to eat something you did not have to hunt before."

"Yes. Something hunting, which you have to disassemble. Now eat it. "Jen opened her mouth and picked up the bread, thinking for a moment and then grabbing something to eat as well and holding it out to him. "But you also. We have not eaten for hours. "

Guide paused briefly before eating from her hand. It was also the first time in hours that they spoke as normally as possible. "I had killed a bear," he told her and took some of the food to feed her. Whenever her lips touched his fingers, everything in him tingled. The void moved back. She made room. "I wanted to use the fur for the next child. The traces of this bear had been picked up days ago, but no reason to kill it. "

"Bearskin would have been a good choice for the baby." Jennifer knew that he had made an effort, with everything. Really always. "Dragonfly ... That was an accident with her. It was not your fault, "she said suddenly. "She slipped."

"When she ran for her life. I should have been with her. I should have felt it. "

"And I should have taken better care."

"You were not feeling well," he replied. "And we know how good she is in bushes. She is my daughter ... been. It was my duty. "He lowered his hand with which he wanted to give her food, as her eyes had changed. She moved forward and put both hands on his face. "It was also my duty and I do not want to believe that she escaped from something and died with fear in her heart. You must not think that too! "Jen lowered her eyes and released her hands from him. "I lost it. The necklace she gave me with your help she is ..."

"Here." Guide took out of his new things a leather strap out on which an amulet hung. "I got it. It fell from your neck, last night. "

"Oh ..." Jennifer immediately took it and tied it around her neck again, before she looked at him thankfully. "I thought I had lost it forever."

"You do not have that." Guide looked back to the door. "You do not know anything and it's better that way. You can start again and I'll go back. "

"No." Certain Jen immediately serious. "No, I do not want to lose you now! Do you hear? "She grabbed him by his T-shirt and shook it slightly. "You will not go!"

"They will never understand us."

"Then I'll go with you!"

"To other Wraiths? They would kill you. "Guide raised his hand and put it to her cheek. It was a very rare gesture from him. "And I will not let that happen."

"You can not leave me like this."

"And I can not stay here, Jen. You know that."

"Nobody except you says that! We ... We find a solution together. Just like when we decided to stay on this mountain. "

Guide ran his thumb over her soft skin before turning his gaze back to the plate and looking at her again. He lowered his hand. "You should continue to eat." He had actually made the plan to disappear with his device. This time checked and right.

He did not want to land again somewhere, but he had no intention of taking Jen with him. Here under her same she would be better off. She could still build a life and he would just ... There was a knock on the door. Guide thought for a moment, but thought it best just to keep calm as the door opened and a doctor came in. "Oh Dr. Keller You have a ... visit. "

"Yes," she said immediately, but then Guide stood up. "See you Keller, "he told her and went back to his room.

"Where have you been?" John stood in the room, throwing a ball over and over again. "You did not give me a reason to kill you, did you?"

"No," Guide closed the door behind him. "And? Are all the dice together again? "John studied him more closely. "Does not seem like that to me at least. So where were you? "

"I have seen Dr. Keller. "

"Dr. Keller ... Why did you let her live? "

"I knew when you came, and you would eventually, you would take me only if I have kept the doctor alive. So?"

"Hm." John shrugged something with his shoulders. "I know you plan to leave and I'm sure that will be allowed sooner or later, but for now you have to stay. You already know our bureaucracy. "John leaned against the table in the room. "And maybe we even have room in my team."

"What?" Guide blinked once. "Under no circumstance."

"You have left Keller alive and even protected her as it looks like. So you have the chance to go out there and not be on our kill list. You're not a real Wraith anyway. "

"Do not underestimate me!"

"I know how the others reacted to Micheal and if they see you now, a Wraith who does not have to nurse? On the other hand, I plan to go back to the Pegasus galaxy and infect each damn ship with this vaccine. An irreversible story and then you can still think about staying in the team or commanding ships again. "

He was up to something? Guide thought about it, but actually he just heard that he had such a chance to get back home with absolute certainty. "Of course, that does not happen overnight."

"You need someone to get you near these ships."

"Exactly. So what do you say? "

"You can count on me."

"Perfect." John smiled satisfied. "Come on, let's go eat something and discuss everything else." Although he wanted to rest, but decided to go with him.

Arrived in the dining room, he did not feel really hungry, after all, he had previously eaten with Jen. "And by then we certainly have a wedding ahead of us."

"A what?" Guide grabbed his glass and took a sip of Coke. He had to get used to this taste again. He preferred water. "A wedding. Husband and wife marry and bring a family into the world. "

"You found a partner?" The Wraith asked, looking puzzled. John immediately looked at him skeptically. "Why would not that be possible? But no. Not me. Rodney and Jennifer. After all, they both intended to marry before you two disappeared. And believe me the poor guy was looking for her every day. He really cooked and if I'm honest, his two friends will definitely cook. "

"Who cooks?" Asked Guide quietly but dangerously.

"I'm talking about his manhood. After all, he has not sunk for years. I would not be surprised if they did not become parents in nine months. "

Guide knew that he did not have to be jealous and he knew that he did not have to play the domination, but it was in his damn nature to defend his place next to his wife. As a Wraith, he was a constant competitor, and usually he turned it off. But among humans it was more complicated. But if he wanted to leave anyway, would not it be best? The thought that Rodney would mate with his wife made him cook in anger. Cursing, he struck his fist on the table. He could not tell other lies but himself.

"Todd?" As he hated to be called that, and he really had to concentrate not completely out of his lungs, although his instinct required it. "Yes, Sheppard?" The Wraiths squeezed out.

"What's going on?" Irritated he raised his drink and looked at the creature in front of him. Guide knew that if he ever wanted to go home, he had to be very close to what he said. Nevertheless, every clear thought jumped into the background. He just had to defend his territory and make things clear. The sooner, the better. Otherwise, he ran the risk of killing Rodney just because he looked at his Jen. Slowly, the Wraith rose again and grabbed the full tray before he looked deep into John's eyes. "Dr. Keller is my consort John Sheppard. Your friend would do well if he keeps his fingers with him. "He turned around, took the tray away, and then walked straight back to the infirmary.

John just stared after the creature and then had to think of Teyla's words. That was it. He too had noticed in the cave that something was different. Jen was in the wind. The Wraith behaved differently than usual. A good five years were not exactly just way to stick. But ... was that really true? And how did Jennifer see that? Had Todd kept the doctor on the little leash? Immediately he got up to make sure that the Wraith could not get close to Jen. It would be better to split them until it was clear what was really going on ...


	3. Twins

Jen was sitting on her bed, struggling to catch all the tears streaming down her cheek. After the doctor left, she had not been able to hold anything. It got worse when Teyla was suddenly there and silently joined her. Since then she could not say a word. The thought of her lost daughter robbed her of every room for all other thoughts. She felt incredibly guilty and when this doctor brought her the message that was wrong with her, she just got sick. "Hey ..." Teyla put her hand on Jennifer's shoulder and rubbed it. "Dr. Keller, if you want to talk, I'll listen to you. "

Jennifer made every effort to stop and to swallow her grief. Guide thought it better not to tell anyone about them but just ... She just did not see any sense in it, especially with the news she had for him. Now the cards were shuffled and she had to find a way ... "Here." Teyla handed her a new handkerchief. "Thank you Teyla."

"All right. I can understand that everything must be very shocking to you. Five years on such a planet ... You had no hope, right? "

Jen shook her head and wiped more tears away. "E-It was ..." The door to her sickroom opened and the Wraith stood in the door. Teyla stood up immediately and looked back from him to Jen, who froze. Teyla realized that exactly, then she relaxed with a stroke and was faster on her legs as she could blink. Examining and only watched as the doctor hurried to the Wraith and hugged him. "Just say my rival was already here?" He asked, pushing Jen into the room before closing the door. He then put his hands on her shoulders and was relieved to see that she still needed him. "Rival?" Jen repeated confused and broke away before she looked up at him. Her eyes shimmered and he did not know what to do with her. "What happened then? Did people disturb you? "

"No." Jen lowered her eyes and put her hands on his upper body before she looked at him again. "The doctor was with me."

Guide frowned briefly, then shook his head slightly. "And what did the doctor say?" Nothing could be good. He knew that Jennifer was upset, but ... Her behavior was different now. "Hm ... I'll be back later," Teyla told them and decided to go outside. Whatever they feared, Todd seemed to be more familiar to Jennifer. For whatever reason. And it was important that she spoke and would not shed her tears anymore.

When they were alone and Jen was still shaking, he slowly pulled her back into his arms. "I'm pregnant."

Guide blinked once and broke away from Jen again to look into her eyes. Her smile was sad. He put both hands on her shoulders "We're getting a child."

"Is that ..." that changed everything. It changed his whole plan, well. He had already changed his plans in the canteen. "That's interesting." Silently he looked at the opposite wall and led Jen back to her bed. "In that case, you will rest and eat." As she sat, she looked up at him and grabbed his hands. "Can we do it this time?"

Guide said nothing and sat down next to her for a moment. "I will protect you."

"I know that. You always did that, but I mean ... We lost our daughter. I'm scared ... I did not protect our child and ... I miss her terribly. I do not know how you can stay so calm. I wish I could too. "

Guide looked down at her and thought about what was on his mind. Much was different now. "I am angry. All along I feel the need to kill someone. "He took a deep breath and looked down at her again. "I'm looking for a way to be together."

"Being together ..." was not possible here. Too many prejudices would meet Guide and these were not even pulled over. "How long do you have to stay in here?"

"I can definitely get out anytime." Jen wanted to calm down. "I did not even think about what should be, if we can get back here. I did not even think about it. "

"You do not need that either. You will focus on this child alone and rest. "Until the birth he would have a solution but it was clear no matter where he would go, she and especially his offspring would follow him.

"What's going on in there?" John came to stand next to Teyla but he shook her head. "I think the two are somehow ... Together." Teyla pointed to the window and stepped forward so you could see into it. "I can imagine that 5 years of isolation are not easy to digest. But that happens is surprising. "

John peeked in and saw Todd sitting on the bedside. Dr. Keller leaned against his side and they talked to each other. At some point she lifted her head and you could see how he put his hand to her cheek. "He told me she was his mate. I have to know that. "

John did not wait but walked to the door, opened it and burst into the togetherness of the two. Their heads swung to him and Instinctively, Guide rose to ward off a potential threat. "Easy my friend. What's going on here? "John looked at Jennifer and now Teyla came too.

"Why are you just bursting into this room?" Jennifer asked back and started to get up, but Guide stopped her and ignored the two troublemakers. "You stay lying. No excitement. "

"I'm not sugar!" She spoke directly to him, shoving his hand aside before looking at Jon and Teyla in the best possible tone. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, but she did not care. "Teyla John. Guide and I are together. Already for a few years. "

Teyla blinked once and looked at John before she approached. "You two are together?" She asked sensitively, glancing at the Wraith and back at Jennifer. "We are something like married," Jennifer tried to clarify the situation and looked up at Guide. "I love him. I stand with him and we will stay together in the future. "

"I'm getting sick. I mean, nothing against you my friend but did you look at him? He is a Wraiths! "John objected to Jennifer, but she stayed with her decision. "I can sympathize with his anger. Jen. Finally, I brought an excellent female of your kind to my side. "

"Stop talking like that, you know I do not like that," Jennifer immediately complained to the Wraith and took a deep breath. Guide slightly shrugged his shoulders. He also did not want to upset her again. "Do not get so excited."

"I'm a doctor I know how much I can get upset." Jen looked back to the others and was silent for a moment. "I wanted to tell you but you found us in a very difficult time. Guide and me ... we have ... "her voice started to shake. Guide put his hand on her shoulder before looking at John again. "We had a daughter. She died barely two days ago. "

John's face tightened a little further. The two had a child? "Her name was Dragonfly. She had an accident."

Teyla came closer. "I'm so sorry, Jen. Why did not you say something right away? We would have understood that. "

"I was not there in my mind. And he was not. "She swallowed hard and looked at John again. "I found out earlier that I have another child."

"What? One more thing? "John took a deep breath and walked around the room once. "Did you want to be found?"

Guide looked at him and then looked back at Jen before gently squeezing her shoulder. "No," he said for her and was silent for a long time. "But I've been thinking about your offer. I will join you. "

"What are you talking about?" Jen immediately looked up at Guide. "What do you want to join?"

"Sheppard suggested I join his team."

"D-That would you do?" He would not do that. Not without reason so much did she know by now. Guide glanced at her accordingly.

Teyla mistrusted this thing somewhere. A Wraith who was in love with a human? Was Todd that? That did not look like that. Anyway, Teyla did not know if she could talk about love with them. But then the Wraith turned completely to Jen, turning her in his direction. "We have to take care now that Jen gets rest. Such a pregnancy can be very dangerous. "

"Do not worry. I've done Dragonfly, then I can make that kid a lot, "she murmured softly but audibly. Guard stayed alert, then leaned down and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm with you."

"And I'm with you." She broke away a bit so she could kiss him on the cheek.

She never admitted openly, but the way she treated him and that ... love she gave him made him feel good. In the time with her, he had learned a lot about himself and people. With that strange warmth in him, he put his arm around her shoulders before he saw the guests. "I'll take her to my quarters. Or is there still a problem? "

Teyla shook her head but John, who was still speechless somewhere, looked from her to him. "Your name is Guide? Why did not you say that? "

"You are happy to call me Todd."

"Hm ... all right. But later we all have to talk together about the future and ... congratulations. "

"You should also have my congratulations." Teyla smiled warmly at Jen before she looked at Guide and then left the room, followed by John. Hours later, in the middle of the night, Jennifer woke up to something bad. As her mind cleared, she realized it was a bit fresh in the room and Guide was not lying next to her. Slowly she got up and walked to the patio door of his room. He probably did not seem to pose any more threat, since he could no longer feed on humans. "Hey." He stood on the small terrace and looked up at the stars. "You miss it or?"

"I'll be back soon." Guide looked away from the sky and looked back at her. "You should go in there. Its fresh."

"All right. It's okay. "Jen smiled and stepped to his side. "And it's not that fresh when you compare where we lived." She was just wearing a thin nightgown. Goose bumps were on her arms and Guide took that quite true. "What did John say? When are you going?"

"Soon. He assured me that you can come with me. Atlantis is habitable again. "

"Indeed?"

"Yes. Quite. "Guide crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a long time. "There are already certain possibilities that you accompany me."

"On one of your ships?"

"You survived an ice planet. A ship with me as a leader would be much more pleasant. "

"If we are shot down, is it more pleasant? Look out ... I know you want to go home. But you also have to think about us. And if you think now that I'm always somewhere waiting for you then you're wrong. I do not want to live that way. But ... "she said, looking up at the stars as well. "I have a look at it. Promised. But you also look at possibilities that we would otherwise have. "

"Away from the war?"

"Away from the war, yes." Jen knew the guide she wanted to lead and protect her. But in some important moments, she was the one who set the tone, and he just agreed. She knew something about Wraiths. But spending five years with one gave her some insights. "You love it when I tell you what to do or is not it?"

"Do not get cocky." Guide looked down at her and took a deep breath before turning her in his direction, and like hours earlier, he was now leaning his forehead against hers. His left hand now lay on her hip and the other directly between her breasts. Jen gave in and put her right hand on his chest. Silently she closed her eyes and he did the same. The first time they really got close to each other ... he had led them to do just that. She did not know why then, but over time she seemed to understand. It was a gentle gesture among Wraith's companions. He could not feed himself anymore and she was not quite sure, but the cycle also closed. Nearby. Unconditional closeness. Suddenly he lifted his head and before Jen could open her eyes to see what was going on, she felt his soft lips on hers.

It was rare when she got a direct kiss from him, but she kept her eyes closed so he would not stop. Slowly her hand slid up and wrapped both arms around his neck as she continued to kiss. He was so warm despite the freshness of the evening. She felt comfortable in it and did not see anything wrong in her doing. After all, she got her second child from him. Dragonfly's death lay and would remain like a shadow over her soul for a long time, but she knew that there would be an improvement. Her little one would never want to forget her. His kiss became more intense. Jen came back into it now and stopped the kiss for breath. She had explained to him then that a kiss could be marked by affection, that it was an important, intimate gesture among human couples. A sign of her love. She knew about him that he had had another wife. A kind of wife and a child. She also knew that he had lost both. And now ... Now they had lost Dragonfly. Your little dragonfly.

He stayed so close to her face that she felt his breath and noticed how his lips and nose kept brushing her face. Jennifer knew that she would stay with him. No matter where he went. Then his lips sought contact with hers again. "You did not betray me," he whispered against them. "Brave little human woman."

"I know you only want a home." Sure. She could have told Sheppard and the others what was going on. The guide just wanted to join the team to explore where he could go. Together with her. As long as nobody would be harmed ... What was wrong about that?

"You did not betray me." He kissed her harder now and Jen realized that he was just kissing her because he wanted to reward her. "You are the right one."

"The right?"

He wanted to tell her that he would not sacrifice her and never risk her life. For nothing he knew. His arms wrapped around her body, so he warmed her up at the same time.

Guide suddenly realized how the door to his room opened, but it did not interest him at all. Instead, he kicked the patio doors shut so he and Jen would have their rest here. Whoever wanted something from him at this time should come by the next day. So he ignored the person.

His hands moved up to her face and like a cup, he held it softly as he continued to play with her lips. Wraiths did not kiss. Well, it did happen, but it was not ordinary. They had other ways to show and share their affection. Apart from the physical act, it was the same. People often gave in to the urge and felt it. Wraiths, especially the husband, was always ready to serve his queen. Constant pressure and demanding to fulfill his task to father offspring. Only Wraith queens were less lustful than human women and the first time he understood his comrades, which he had to kill because of their missteps. He himself felt his lust grow again since he had met Jennifer better. Before that, he had been dead inside. He was in mourning. Constant grief. Her teeth bit into his lips and he tasted his blood. Blood ... life. Life ... He lowered his hands and ran a hand over her stomach. He smelled her pheromones. He smelled the lust that spread and the heat ... Slowly he released the kiss to run his lips over her jaw and kiss her neck. There he lingered and bit her gently.

Jen opened her eyes, breathing heavily, and looked at the patio door with a smile. She saw herself reflected in it and put her head a little further on the side, so he had more play area, as she saw something behind the door. A shadow. She tried to look more closely and then realized how someone pointed the barrel of a gun at both of them. "Guide!" She screamed, and that was exactly where the clinking shot sounded. Jen narrowed her eyes as the glass clanked and flew toward her. She still noticed how Guide had straightened up and wanted to shield her with his whole body. It stayed with the wanted. One heard three more bullets fired. The weapon had such a strong impact that the bullets dug through the body of the Wraith and reached Jens' body. Both collapsed like a house of cards.

Distracted by pain, Guide instantly leaned out of the ground, holding his stomach and chest. Black blood spilled out and spread beneath him like a lake. He heard footsteps, but looked to Jen. She lay on her back. The bullet had hit her as well in the upper body. One below the rib. "Jen ..." he tried to say with blood running down from his mouth. His self-healing powers were ridiculous, as in the past. "Jen." She shivered, dared not speak, and looked up at him. His blood dripped on her, but Jen did not notice. Reflex lifted his right hand out of reflex and put it on her breast to give her his life, but nothing happened. Jen was still bleeding, and blood spilled out of her mouth. Guide knew that her life was about to end. Just like his. He wanted to at least protect his family this time and keep them alive, but then he saw the fear in her eyes and she screamed but only heard a gurgling as more blood gathered in her throat. Then he heard how someone stepped on the broken glass and fired again. Now everything became black around him.

Ronon had not moved his room further from the Wraith's. He wanted to make sure that everything was alright and that Jen was not forced to do anything. He was one floor up the side of the Wraith's room, watching him from his good position as he stood on his terrace. At some point Jen joined. With mixed feelings, he watched the scene in front of him. When they were sitting together for hours, he had not believed what Jon was saying. Todd or even Guide and Jennifer were a few. They got a child together and lost one. The pain that Jennifer had to feel ... The loss of his own child ... Ronon realized when it was slowly getting more intense to the point, but suddenly Jen screamed and he already had his weapon with him. He heard the shots. "Damn!" Ronon ran and heard the next shot in the stairwell. His pulse was racing. He had thought the Wraith would go wild. But ... He had a fear ... He guessed who was behind it. Arrived in the room, two more people followed him but the room was empty. Ronon hurried to the balcony and knelt down next to Jen. The Wraith was half over her. Both were no longer conscious. "Fast! Get doctors! "

"The cameras have recorded everything." John stood in the corridor in front of one of the hospital rooms. They had cameras in the hallways and they clearly have Rodney in the picture. "He's crazy."

"He spent the last five years of his life retrieving the love of his life. And then she messes around with a Wraiths. Who would not go crazy? "Ronon said. "I do not really care about the Wraith, but that he put Jennifer in this danger as well ..."

Teyla said nothing and straightened her shoulders. "What do the doctors say?"

John shook his head. "Todd ... I mean, Guide is already recovering, but the wounds are too deep. Especially the back of the head. It is not sure if he survives. And Jennifer ... "he pressed his lips together. "It's just as bad for her. In the worst case…"

"What?" Teyla asked, pale immediately. "You spoke of ... of a worst case?"

"Yes." John ran a hand through his hair. "They could try to keep Jennifer alive. At least her body. So that the children can grow up to a viable point. "

Teyla was sad when she heard that. "Jennifer would save her children ... wait. Children?"

"Twins. You found it during the investigation. She's traveling the fifth week. "John looked down the hallway. "There is a chance that Todd wakes up, but he will not be thrilled."

"He'll kill Rodney, I assure you." Ronon's lips tightened. "I would at least do that."

"We have to wait."

As expected, the Wraith had survived the operation and already came back from his unconsciousness. The beeping of the equipment told him he needed to be awake, but he felt so heavy. Then with a jolt came the memories again. "Jen!" Guide opened his eyes and sat down with a jerk as a pain struck his body and he was pushed back by two hands. "Hey!" John said immediately and looked at Ronen who gave him support. "You have been operated. You can not move! "

Guide looked from him to Ronen and at first did not understand what they wanted from him. His eyes slid into the room but he did not see them. "Where is she?" He asked most urgently and wanted to rise again but Ronon pushed him back together with John. "She's still undergoing surgery Todd. You can not help her like that anyway! "

"No!" No, he could not do it. When the realization hit him he became very quiet and had to take a deep breath. But. But. If he were himself again. "What about you?" The Wraith looked John in the eyes for a long time. "Tell me the truth Sheppard."

John glanced at Ronon to signal him that he should react immediately in an emergency. Then he looked at Todd again. "Dr. Keller ... Jennifer is very badly wounded. Two bullets were still in her one near the heart. She is still undergoing surgery but the doctors give her little chance to survive. "John saw the moment when Todd closed his eyes for a long time and then looked back at him. "But there is the possibility to save the children. Even though Jennifer will not make it through machines, her body can continue to live so the children can grow. Oh ... Hm ... they're twins. "

Twins. Guide took well what John told him. Tired, he looked up at the ceiling. "The decision whether they will do that is not up to them. We thought it best to make that decision. "

Jen would die. Guide had to think about a possible future without her and think about a future the ... twins. Jen did not know that, otherwise she would have already told him. "Who did it? Who shot me and Jen? "

"Rodney McKay." A deep growl filled the room and he almost jumped up again. "I can save her." Guide looked at John again. "Turn it around. Then I can save her. "He raised his right hand and growled again inexpressibly angry. "And then I will suck that person's life out of the body!"

Ronon looked at John but both ignored his last statement. "We can not just do that."

"But you can do it and you know that I can save her. Is not your life worth the risk?"

"We've already thought about it," John said. "But the ability to get you back into that state could go awry. In the meantime, your body has certainly developed antibodies and would not take the remedy that way. "John looked at him more closely. "That would fit you well in the junk ..."

"Do you have the other Wraiths here ready to help you?"

"We will find a solution."

"If you hesitate she dies and I will not forgive anyone!"

"Ronon keep an eye on our friend I see what the doctors say."

When John left, Ronon grinned and pulled out his weapon. "I think it's best if you become yourself again. Then I have a good reason to chase the bullet in your head. "

Guide looked at him, then looked to the side. He had lost Dragonfly first. Now to lose Jen ... twins. These people would never give him his children. He knew that very well.


	4. Whast i do for you

I hope you like it so far :)

* A little over a year ago *

"If you want to survive, you must always keep an eye on your surroundings and become conscious..."

Jen watched both from her place as she sewed together new shoes for Dragonfly with a bone needle. Smiling, she shook her head because Dragonfly looked at her father silently and she knew that both were now speaking telepathically. It was therefore now and then quite quiet. Suddenly Guide's voice rose again. "You see this arrow? It is made from the bone of a bear. You can tell by this form."

Dragonfly tilted his head and touched the tip of the arrow. "I have seen a snail" she bursts out. "She was sticky and tasted disgusting!"

Guide blinked once and sighed as he heard Jen laughing in the background. "I understand you should learn everything about survival early enough, but she's just two!"

"Wraith's kids are-"

"You can't tell me a Wraith kid is so much faster at learning."

Guide opened his mouth, but then closed it again. "You bare good with Kids."

"It's been a long time since I had anything to do with children." His own child was now certainly around 130. "It doesn't look like that." Jen got up with the shoe and came running to the two before she sat down at Dragonfly and put on her new shoe on. "You are doing really well. I hardly have any work to do with her". He must have just enjoyed spending time with the little one. When she saw it exactly... Jen only had the nights with the girl. "Mummy beautiful!" Dragonfly looked proudly at her new shoes. "Yes it fits too. With luck the second one is finished until tonight."

Jen smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before she took the shoe off again and put her old one back on. "Guide? Can't we go down to the spring afterwards? Dragonfly and I could use a nice hot bath."

Guide looked into her eyes as he sharpened his arrowhead. If she wanted to go down there, he had no problem with that. "Get ready to travel."

Jennifer smiled happily and fetched a few things that she put in a fur bag and wrapped around it. "I am ready!

"Bathing!" Dragonfly jumped up and clapped her hands before she wriggled to her father and pulled his arm. "Come Daddy! Come on! Jen had taught her that word. Guide would have preferred her to simply say father. In time he would drive it out of her. Hardly that he stood the child clung to his leg and wanted on his arms. Guide granted her the request and got directly a firm kiss on his cheek. Meanwhile he had got used to the constant showing of affection.

Arrived at the hot spring he disappeared himself into the surrounding forest but only to make sure that no predator or humans were nearby. When he came back he found both women already in the water. Jen held the girl in her arms and leaned against the edge of the spring. "You have no idea how good this is. Will you also come in?

"Hm..." Guide sat down on a rock and near the hot spring and looked over to it. "I don't feel like it."

"Wraith are actually afraid of water. I can't stand it when I just haven't bathed for two days and with you I have no idea when you last..."

"Wraith are different from humans. We don't stink. By the way, I would advise you to take a bath every day."

"Oh be still." Jen devoted herself again to her daughter and heard his thick jacket fall to the ground as well as the Wraith in question. "And we're not afraid of water." Dragonfly immediately raised her hands in his direction, so he took her in his arms. When Dragonfly was comfortable, he turned to Jen and put his hand to her waist before tenderly kissing her.

*back*

The surgery was still going on. Guide stood in front of the operating room and waited there impatiently for news. Despite Sheppard's warning that he should stay, he had gone here and waited nervously for an answer. He knew that Jen was very badly injured and that there was no hope. He worried about his offspring and that they could all die. He would let Jen use her body until the twins were born. Jen would want that himself so he was absolutely sure. Ronon sat a bit away from him but Guide preferred to stand. Suddenly the door opened and a doctor came out. His clothes were bloody and the sweat was all over his face. His gaze slipped to Ronon and then to Wraiths before looking seriously at the latter. Ronon came in immediately and stood right next to it. "And? what's the matter?" the aggressive man asked the doctor. Guide didn't get a word out at first. "We could stabilize her for the moment she's awake. If you want to go to her you can do that but always only one person", the doctor started and Guide wanted to go straight in but the doctor then spoke quickly. "There is something important to decide. We can save Jennifer, but there is a very high risk of losing the twins. You have to decide." Guide felt his restlessness grow and pushed the doctor roughly to the side to get him into the operating room. The other doctors immediately stepped back and he himself stepped to the headboard of the bed. Jen was awake, hanging on to a ventilator. From her eyes he could tell that she had to smile. "Jen."

"Hm..." she made and closed her eyes for the moment. Thoughtfully he drove one hand through her hair. "The doctors will save you. Stay strong." Last time he had seen her so weak when she had born Dragonfly. Only this was different. More definitively. Jen tried to shake her head, but she was too weak. "They save you."

Since she couldn't react to him, Jen just looked him in the eye. Not she wanted to be saved, but the little life in herself. The children were to be saved that was the only important thing. But she knew that he didn't think so. She could not tell him what to do. In difficult moments she decided what to do and not him. Now... Now she was helpless and she felt fear growing inside herself. Would she close her eyes ... She would never see anyone again. Neither Guide nor her friends. She was finally back and so it ended? She wanted to know who had done it to her. She had to know who had done it to her. Who had done it to him.

Guide was simply powerless in his current situation. Jen was dying and he didn't believe people anymore. The realization hit him harder than expected. Jen had been taken out of the anaesthesia so that he could say goodbye. Not at all, they could be saved! He was no idiot! "I'll save you", he corrected finally and bent down to her again to kiss her forehead.

Teyla stepped up to John Sheppard and looked seriously towards the operating room. "We can't let this end like this the doctors won't be able to save her!"

"And what do you think we should do?" John knew what Teyla was alluding to...

"We must turn him back. He must be able to feed again so he can save Jen."

"Then he won't be able to stay you know..."

"And "she" has already asked for him. We'll just send him back to Atlantis and they'll take care of him there."

"Teyla, I told him Atlantis wasn't really working!"

"It doesn't matter. He saves Jen and returns."

"And Jennifer?" John was silent for a while. "She won't just stand for it."

"Dr. Keller will understand. Maybe she'll find a way to change him again."

"Guide will never do that." John raised his eyebrows. "But you're right. He has to go back anyway. They've already asked about him here," he told her quietly. "They want to experiment on him. Back then I was able to delay that for a while but now?

"So let's talk to him."

"Yes. I'm already having the team called together."

"All right." Teyla took a deep breath and sat down on one of the chairs. Ronon came back with a cup of coffee in his hand. "You and coffee?"

"I get used to it. He is not out yet?

"He says goodbye. That will take time." Teyla was now silent again. As soon as Sheppard was back... sending Guide back would be the best thing they could do. It wouldn't be in Jennifer's interest but... It would be best for everyone else.

Guide only rose up reluctantly when the doctors came back. He did not leave her side. He was still holding her hand. He was still squeezing her hand and felt slight counter-pressure from her. He would kill Rodney for it. That was for sure. Only when it was so far was not yet certain. Guide knew that he would always get his revenge. He would get everyone as he had always got everyone. Every traitor. "We have to go on..." a doctor started hesitantly and Guide growled instinctively. His protective instinct was awakened and he wouldn't let anyone touch her!

"N-naturally, you can stick with her a-but we wouldn't be able to concentrate."

Guide tried to think objectively. People were afraid of him and not without reason. His eyes fell on Jennifer who should now be given anaesthesia again. He ignored the doctors and put one hand on her head. He would save her. No matter how he would do it. That was his duty. Once again he would not fail. When he reluctantly left the room he thought back to the moment when he consciously got involved with Jen.

*years ago*

He saw the looks she threw at him. Since he had saved her from this man and his drives, she watched him differently. She spoke to him differently and she felt different. He could smell it. Pheromones. That was strange enough for Guide. A possibility he had never considered. A human and a Wraith. A Wraith and a Woman. His gaze fell on his right palm. He felt no hunger. He felt no desire to suck someone's life out. Emptiness filled him. Who was he without feeding? A Wraith? Could he still call himself that? The only Wraith who did not have to feed? He was an outcast in this form. The others would not accept him but this state would not be permanent. As soon as they were back he would ask Jennifer to help him. Right now she would do anything for him without it. Do everything for him... He had a single love in his life and lost it, but he had remained faithful to it despite everything. "You are already thinking about the past again.

"Why do you think that Woman?"

"Okay. Don't call me woman. You are doing this on purpose."

"Neither should you speculate what I think about," he countered and looked at the cup she was holding out for him.

"Soup. Homemade".

"So I can bury myself directly, then?"

"You don't have to eat it," Jen grabbed the mug but Guide kept it out of reach for her. "Where are your nomad friends?" he asked instead and tried to pick up some of the soup.

"They want to move on."

"And why aren't your things packed then?"

"Because I decided to stay. We move on alone."

Where did this change of heart come from? "We have seen their running course but we have to explore the rest as well to make sure that there is no Stargate here. And if we find one we can go home. Besides, there's a hot spring here and we should use that."

"Hm..." Guide could only be right. What was he supposed to do with these human nomads? When he felt her hand on his forearm, he wasn't really surprised. During the last days, she touched him several times. But now he looked directly at her and only got a questioning look. "Is something wrong?"

"You're not as bad as you might think." She said

"Wraith are not too different than humans.

"That's exactly what interests me," Jen admitted and moved closer to him, as the flame didn't give her enough warmth. Guide knew why he just kept drinking his soup. "What exactly is different with you? Don't you talk as much as we do?"

"Well. Don't be wrong," he said immediately and drank another sip.

"And how is that-"

"Enough!" Guide threw his cup to the ground and rose tense. "You slowly get annoying Dr. Keller. Maybe you should have gone with the nomads because I can tell you one thing on this planet there is nothing!"

Jennifer was tempted to rise but she did not. "And you don't decide for me, I decide for myself if and where I stay. And your interest in me, you can forget immediately. I would never get involved with you."

"I... What are you saying? I wouldn't... I never have" she tried to contradict but he raised his hand. "I can smell your pheromones and I can assure you that you are not worthy of me! Besides, it's bizarre. If that doesn't change you have to go your way. I mean. Arg!" with that he then stomped through the snow to be alone.

He didn't know what Jennifer was doing during the time he was away. When he came back several hours later, the little tent was empty. Jennifer wasn't there, but he found something else. Fresh fur. He knew this fur. Jennifer had held it in his hands more than once. He picked it up and looked at the thick fabric as he realized it was already sewn together. A vest. A vest in his size. Stupid human woman! The sun was already setting and he was confused because she wasn't here yet. As he searched his camp, he fell on that some of her things were missing. A bag to be exact.

Guide was good at tracking. He had waited until sunset before going out to look for her himself. Maybe she had slipped somewhere and hit her head. Maybe she was dead and then he wouldn't even have to lie to Sheppard. He would say that he had protected her, but she had fallen. An accident. His hands tightened and clenched to his fist. Then why was he nervous? He still ran for about half an hour until he saw steam from afar. Hot springs. She had spoken of hot springs in the morning. Sighing, he wanted to turn back, but maybe it was safer to stay nearby. That's why he came closer and closer. He stopped in front of a tree. Jen had lifted something out of the water and his gaze fell on her full chest and narrow waist. Holding his breath he gave way a little behind the tree and put his hand on the bark. It was so dark that it would be very hard to see him, but Jennifer must have heard something she stopped and looked around for a long time before slowly sliding back into the water. Much to his regret. Why did he regret it?

"Who is it?"

She has become very careful. She had learned quickly when it came to keeping an eye on her surroundings. Still he hesitated to see what she was doing. She cursed and a closer look at her showed him that she was hurt. On her neck three long wounds gaped up to her collarbone. It didn't look too life-threatening, but it didn't bleed either. But now he stepped forward with interest, into the moonlight. "You!

"Me?

"I thought you were one of the wolves! Oh forget it." Jen immediately turned her back on him and sank deeper into the water. "You..." Guide wanted to raise her when he saw the injuries on her back. Dried wounds. Deep wounds. Claws. Wolf. "An animal attacked you?" Why hadn't he been there?"

"I can do it all alone!" She sounded tired and angry. But he also heard pain from her voice. Was that a bite wound on her neck? Guide stepped forward a few more steps and looked up into the sky. The stars and the moon shining, told him he was not in the Pegasus galaxy. He was somewhere else. "Your injuries are deep."

"And what should it interest you? I thought you were gone anyway." It wasn't the first time he yelled at her today. Guide questioned his behavior only now. The days before that he had already gone crazy. "I set up camp here nearby." She said

"So that you can be mauled by wild animals?"

"What do you care at all?" Jennifer's voice sounded empty. Guide thought for a while. "And how long did you watch me?"

"Not very long, you noticed it right away."

"So you see I get along."

"If I were one of the people you would be defenceless now", he sucked in the air deeply. "Your body wants to mate, perhaps you should have allowed the man to unite with you."

Jennifer flinched and Guide watched her reaction. She trembled. "Don't you dare say something like that again." The source didn't seem to be too deep as she rose a little he saw more injuries and bruises. What bothered him somewhere was that she had gotten these injuries while he was on his not with her. In the last few months he had never left this woman's side and had even saved her from being attacked by another person. They slept together in a camp to warm each other. It happened when he was not there… Guide wore the warming vest she had probably made for him and looked at her back again. What did it mean to be a Wraith when you couldn't feed on a human. What then became the human being for one? What was this person to him? The feelings of guilt which he felt surprised him increase. Why did he feel like that? What did that person cause in him? When he gave her no answer or said anything else, Jen looked slightly over her shoulder at him. Her blonde long hair fell back on her back. He was still there. When she seemed to notice that, she saw back to the water surface. "Why are you here guide? Why don't you just go?"

Because he wanted her to look at him. When was the last time a female had looked at him like that? His true queen Snow. She had looked at him like that when they were completely alone in their private chambers. Lost in thought, he opened his vest and let it slide to the ground before the other warm garments quickly followed. The surroundings near the spring were heated up. Slowly he walked to the edge of the spring before he climbed into it. His eyes fixed Jen as she jerked together, but just stopped. The water was actually not deep. When he was full, it went right to his hip. Why did she look at him like that? Did he already know the answer? "Our social behavior is different," Guide simply began, picking up her morning question about Wraith and humans. "And not to mention the food intake." Jen still didn't move. One arm had angled her in front of her body and she probably covered herself with it. He couldn't recognize much anyway because she was in the water with her back to him. "However...", he then spoke further and laid his hands on her shoulders. "But", he proceeded cautiously because he paid attention to her injuries. "...We have relationships too." He felt... attracted to her?

He was surprised by himself and wanted to get to the bottom of it. How much did this change in diet really change him? His hands were dropping down her arms and he stepped very close to her. Since he was bigger than her, he looked down at her and followed his hand over her arm, which was angled in front of her body. His thumb grazed her soft chest and he felt his breath getting heavier. Arriving at her wrist, he gently but decisively enclosed her and led her from her body down to the side. Jen did not fight back. Her chest raised and lowered deeply. His other hand loosened from her forearm and lay down on her hip, which was still partly in the water. His gaze continued to hang from her chest. It was primitive but her chest was incredible to look at. Now he didn't want to think, he just wanted to follow his instincts. "Stop playing with me! That's bizarre," Jen suddenly said and tore himself away from him rudely. Guide knew he wanted her. Therefore the aggression. But he wanted it and he just couldn't change it. So he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to himself, turning her around so he could finally look into her face. There she also wore a scratch. "I'm not playing."

"You're really not wearing anything!" Jens cheeks that were red from the water got an even redder color. She began to want to detach herself from him again but this time he held her tightly. "I'm not playing Dr. Keller. You want to know what we have in common?

"I don't know if I want to find out."

Laughing, Guide looked at her. "That's by far the most horrible lie I've ever heard."

"It's not right."

"We are probably stuck here forever. You can still join the nomads and with them the humans."

"We're probably stuck here forever." Checking he looked at her. "Or is a Wraith no longer acceptable to you after all?"

"What are you talking about?" Jen pulled her hand again, but he didn't let go, so she sighed deeply and tried to relax. Maybe then he would get careless and she would get rid- Guide knew what Jen was up to but it was now too late for him to back down. He had already given himself something he hadn't for a long time. "Show me your injuries."

"You see them."

"I don't think that's everything, do I?"

"But it is!" Jen was frightened when his hand lay down on her side and went down into the water.

Guide felt no further strike on this side. His hand explored her butt and her thigh. Then he changed hands and did the same with the other side. As he explored this, he looked into this woman's red face and reached into the hollow of her knee before lifting it. She could move it well. So no injuries to the bones. "I... I am a doctor I know what..."

"Shut up, doctor." Guide was highly concentrated. He didn't let go of the leg yet and he recognized in Jennifer's gaze that she was now slowly wondering if he was serious about this. Then her mood changed into absolute seriousness. Her arms rose and her hands lay on his cheek. "You are not playing". Hardly that she said that, he pulled her leg against the side of his hip. Jen took a deep breath as Guide now also bent her other leg and pulled it at his side. He heard her heart beat faster. To hell with all! What was to happen? He wouldn't starve and die and he wouldn't get off this planet. Why shouldn't he just dare like other Wraiths before him? "Guide..." her hands were still resting on his cheek and suddenly she surprised him when her lips touched his. A kiss. He had kissed before but it was a long time ago. Her kiss felt different too. It felt much warmer and it tasted like desire. Her pheromones awakened his instincts and his need for her. Her kiss became so passionate within minutes that he almost didn't know what to do next. With one hand he drove her back up and there Jennifer was reconciled with pain. Wait a minute. She was hurt. Guide put his hand back again and only noticed that her legs were clamped around him. He released the kiss he wanted more from her. "You're hurt."

"I will survive it now kiss me again." Jennifer grabbed his chin and went straight back to contact his lips. Her play went on for quite a while, but he couldn't. Not under these circumstances. That's why he slowly let Jen down from himself and interrupted the kiss to rest his forehead on hers. Her breast pressed on his body… It felt so good. He hadn't felt so good for a long time. "Not like that. Not today." Jennifer didn't seem to want to push him and accepted his decision. He helped her out of the water and an hour later he bandaged her injuries in the tent as best he could. "Thank you.

"You could have died. I would have been a little bored then."

"You spend too much time among people," Jen muttered.

"Do I have a choice?

"One always has a choice and you have come to me in the water."

"Yes, I am." He strained a little, but Jen ignored that and turned to him. "You touched me. You looked at me. Is that normal for Wraith?

"I would say an anomaly. It's rare."

"Or is it so rare because Wraith don't get involved with people? If our physique is so similar to ours, then..."

"We're in a place in a world where it doesn't matter. There is no system here. No regulation. Here we handle things the way we want them and without consequences."

"There are consequences when a Wraith does something like this?"

"Of course." Guide wanted to help her put on her leather shirt but Jen stopped him. It was cool yes. Very cool even... "What are you doing?"

"Why did you stop earlier? Because of these consequences?

Guide smiled a bit obliquely and shook his head. "You're hurt I didn't know any position that would have been comfortable for you."

Jen was surprised. "So you really wanted..."

"I still want it," he stressed. "I want to find out why I feel this aggressiveness near you."

"Lie down," she suddenly mumbled. "Yes you were right" she started and put her hand on his chest before she tried to push him back. Out of sheer curiosity, Guide gave in and lay back in the warm fur. "You were right when you said that I wanted to mate and I didn't even have the chance to give myself relief. I dream about it at night," she admitted. "How I have hours of sex with Rodney."

Guide growled angrily when he heard that. But it was true he was her partner, he knew that himself, but she seemed desperate. "I want to sleep with you NOW. Is that possible between us?"

"Quite..." Guide murmured and forgot again what she had said before when she put her hands on his pants and unlaced them. He was swollen and she saw it from the bump in his pants and quickly pulled them down. "Did you really care?" Jennifer suddenly asked and toiled with her pants. "Did you care that this man wanted to sleep with me?"

"I..." he didn't know what to say because his mind wasn't eager to think great right now. When Jennifer's pants lay on the floor and she sat down on his hip, he hardly swallowed noticeably. She seemed to know what she was doing. She also knew that Wraith wanted to be controlled. She wanted to control him. He almost didn't trust the little woman to do that, but then she reached for his Manhood and rose a little. Her heart beat faster. He heard it and smelled the change in the tent. When she slipped down on him he had to put his hands on her hip and looked into her eyes. Her first movement was far away from any shyness. She wanted it just as much as he did and with every thrust from him and every movement from her, Guide knew that his aggression was only because he wanted Dr. Keller for himself. The anger had grown the day this man wanted to get into her, the woman lying in his camp. In the past he wouldn't have cared, but now everything was different. She came with such a force that he couldn't find any restraint himself and they both stopped breathing for a moment. Guide now sat up and supported her with his hands as she began to move again.

Passion. She didn't break eye contact. Finally she put her hands around his neck and allowed him to kiss her breast. Again they both came to their climax. He had united with her, something only did with his queen. Was the time of mourning really over? He lifted his gaze from her breast and tightened his back so much that he could look her straight in the face. She stayed with him like that. Closely connected and smiling weakly. "You're not a bad guy," she muttered, "except you're a Wraiths," Jen smiled and raised a hand to touch his face with her fingers. Guide closed his eyes and noticed her touching his forehead, cheekbones, sensors on his cheeks, nose, lips and jaw. Finally she drove through his hair with one hand. "You're not a bad person. I really appreciate you."

"You also have my respect,' he finally said, looking at the little scratch on her cheek before he bent over and touched it with his lips. "When I..."

"I will heal. It'll take time but I'll heal."

"Hm." Guide raised his right hand and looked at it for a moment before looking at Jen. "Raise your right hand."

"Hm?"

"Raise it and put it on my chest." Jen was curious he saw that in her eyes and when she just did, he put his on hers too, but he was cautiously because Jen was hurt. "I will never let anyone near you again. You are aware of that?"

"Is that some kind of protective instinct with you?"

"That's my instinct with you alone," he stressed. "Wraith queens take whom they want and when they want, whether they have a Consort or not. But I won't let you do that."

The guide was a little bit different than others of his kind she was aware of in the meantime. At least Guide believed that she was aware of it. "New planet new rules hm?" Jennifer asked back and smiled warmly, then she felt him swelling up again. Surprised, she looked at him and was immediately aroused again. When this round also passed almost happily without the two of them raising their hands from each other's breasts, Guide now leaned his forehead against hers. While they were still at their peak, Jen closed her eyes and leaned her forehead exhausted against his and gasped again. "You are so... deep inside me."

"I am with you', Guide said exhausted and kept his eyes closed too, but he could see that she had to smile. "And I'm with you."

The anger in his body was completely exhausted and he felt clearer again. Then it had been that after all. He had an eye on Jennifer Keller as she had an eye on him.

*back*

"Do you understand what we're explaining to you right now?"

Guide blinked once and really looked at John for the first time. He had been all in his thoughts... "This Wraith Queen claims to be your daughter. We will send you to her."

"Yes". Guide nodded slightly.

"And first you help Jennifer."

"I'll help Jennifer and then be taken to Atlantis I got it."

John wasn't sure if Guide really understood that. "You will be taken from there to the ship of this queen."

"Yes. Right."

"That's okay with you?"

"Since when so interested in what is important to me" asked the Wraith and stayed seated.

"It's just..." John was skeptical. There was something strange about Todd. "You never told me you had a daughter."

"Alabaster is dead. I...". He raised his forehead curled. "At least I thought so."

"Well, then this will be a happy reunion, won't it?"

Guide got up now and didn't know what to say. He had locked up, but now completely new paths stretched before him. Ways in which Jennifer never...

"Maybe Jen will find a new remedy and you can go back to her," Sheppard tried to lift the mood, but Guide almost attacked him, "Nobody calls her Jen. Except me."

"All right, all right, all right! Then come with me. We have to hurry." John showed him the way and went ahead. The Wraith looked at his right hand and knew he was doing the right thing. So he could save her. No matter what that would mean for the future. Alabaster... Guide wouldn't believe it until he saw it, but there wasn't really any real joy to speak of right now. Alabaster back in his life would mean giving up his current life completely. To give up Jen and the unborn. What did he win and what was he losing?


	5. Atlantis

It began with a ringing in the ears and a bright light. These were the first things Jennifer noticed when her consciousness came back. Her fingers. She moved her fingers. She only managed to open her eyes on the fourth attempt. It was indeed bright. Her eyes had to go back to sleep immediately and she couldn't grasp a really clear thought. Everything in her body felt so heavy. "Dr. Keller, breathe calmly. Through the nose. Yes. Right. You're fine. Everything is fine."

Everything was okay? What was okay? It was hard, the memories came back and then she panicked slightly. Her heart rate increased and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Shhh... Everything okay. I know you're worried but it's really all good. Your kids are fine too. You three survived."

You three? Jennifer only knew that she had kissed Guide and suddenly she was lying on the floor full of pain. Rodney. She had seen Rodney. What had happened? How long had she been unconscious? She wanted to reopen her eyes and this time she could leave them open. Her mouth opened to say something, but her throat felt incredibly dry. "W-Where-Where?

"We are on a ship', the doctor explained. "A spaceship. We're on course for Atlantis."

"Atlantis..." Jennifer tried to look around, but she could barely move her head. "Yes. We will arrive in three months."

"Three months..." Jennifer blinked once. "How long have we been... on the road?"

"For three months, too."

"What? Her hand raised laboriously and lay down on her already swollen stomach and tears gathered in her eyes. "I... Feel her." She felt movements. Yes. Really. "They're both fine."

"Both?"

"They are twins. Healthy little twins."

"What... What is it?" she breathed and let her hand rest on her stomach. Jennifer felt the doctor's hand on her shoulder. "Two healthy girls. They are active and well developed."

"Oh... Guide... Where is he?" silent. No answer. "Where is..."

"Dr. Keller, you should still be resting. All right?"

She didn't ask about him. Not again. Something must have happened. Something. She was afraid of the answer. She had expected him to be at her side when she woke up. She had hoped it, but the fact that he wasn't there worried her terribly.

"Dr. Keller." Teyla stepped to the doctor's bed and stayed by her side with a slight smile. "It's nice to see you well."

"I'm still a bit exhausted," said Jennifer and sat in her bed. "But it gets better from hour to hour. But walking is still problematic.

"I can imagine that. But we're all glad you're awake again."

"So am I." Jennifer looked down at her belly and touched it thoughtfully. "But I am quite happy that the little ones made it. Once again I didn't want to lose a child. Whereby it would have been twins in this case."

"I heard about it. But they are well, at least they told us."

"Yes, they are well developed. I had all the data shown to me."

Teyla nodded warmly and now sat down at the bedside to the doctor, her look became more serious. "And everything else is okay?"

"Where is he?" Jen pulled her eyebrows together and then looked into Teyla's eyes. "He wasn't here when I woke up and in the last hours he didn't come either. That doesn't suit him. These children are very important to him. E-That's going on with him... E-He survived it after all? The shots?"

"Yes, he survived," said Teyla as she recognized the sorrow in her eyes, grabbing the woman's hand. "He survived and he was... Very worried about your condition. He wanted to save you." Jen didn't know anymore that she had practically said goodbye to him. "But there was no way to save you."

"But I understand... I am here. Where is he then?

"He... We decided to treat him with therapy, he agreed."

Jen looked back at her stomach. "When he got the therapy so that he could feed again, something went wrong. We were in a hurry and... He... He is well. He could save you."

"And where is he?

"He could not stay the way he was. We couldn't change him back, so we send him back to the Pegasus Galaxy."

"He would never have left! Not without his children," Jennifer said immediately and looked at Teyla again. "Tell me the whole truth."

Teyla was silent for a moment. "He doesn't remember. Not of you and not of how he went to earth. We thought it better not to say anything, he was too confused enough. We didn't tell you the truth about Atlantis either. We have had a base there again for some time and are fighting against the Wraiths. A queen contacted us and asked us to hand over her Guide."

"What? Jen blinked once. "She said that she was his daughter and she was interested in an alliance for that she wanted her father back." Teyla said calmly

"You have him... His daughter is dead. What if it was a trap for him?"

"It's his daughter," Teyla said quietly. "We have received confirmation that it is his daughter and we are currently working with them on a cure... A new virus. It is meant for the people this time. It's supposed to make sure that Wraith can feed on humans but they can't get killed by it."

"That's why you send me to Atlantis. You want me to help."

"You're the only one who could do it and it... If it works then that would be the best possibility. We've been fighting the Wraiths for so long and nothing changes. So there is the possibility of a coexistence."

"Or an oppression. The Wraiths could enslave the people, or the other way round," Jen said seriously.

"The dice will fall again."

Jennifer was now silent again. "So he's with his daughter and he doesn't know anything about us."

"He is well. As far as we know."

"I'll help you. If you bring me a computer, I can start."

"Jennifer..." Teyla squeezed her hand lightly. "You know you're gonna meet him."

"I won't say anything," Jen decided. "He is at home with his daughter. You don't know what that means for him".

"And what does it mean to you?" Teyla looked at her compassionately. "Can you live with it?"

"He's feeding again," Jen started. "For Wraith, what he has done is normal. One would kill the children and him too. It's all complicated and so nothing happens to anyone".

"And if your children come after him?" the question of Teyla was justified. Jennifer was now silent again and smiled a little. "Our first daughter Dragonfly was incredibly beautiful. I wish I had a picture of her," Jen said. "She followed me very closely, but she had characteristics of a Wraith. They just weren't very pronounced. Her hair was so bright and radiant... We had already talked about something there. As soon as Dragonfly had reached puberty, it would have been seen if she would have to feed. Maybe with the right instruments I could have said it right away but there we simply had nothing. And these children..." Jen stroked her belly again. "When it comes to whether I would change her way, her being to be the way she will be, then no. I would not. I wouldn't want to take from them what they are. Guide was always very controlled but I knew that he was in some kind of crisis. But the twins... I will do what is best for them."

Teyla knew that motherly love could go above anything, but she also saw the pain in Jennifer's eyes. She missed her partner but remained strong. "Get some rest, I'll talk to John and... You'll get your computer."

"Thank you." Jennifer tried to smile.

A few weeks later, Jennifer walked through her laboratory and went through her studies in her head. Both hands rested on her stomach and the twins kicked her hard. She was stuck. She seemed to have the solution but lacked good samples. They just had no Wraith with them and she didn't know how to go on with it. Theoretically that couldn't stay that way. She had to do new tests to make progress. Damn it. "And you both are having fun, hm?" Jen asked the twins and had to sit down first. Three months to go. In three months she would have her children in her arms. Of course Jen was still worried about all that. In one month they would be in Atlantis and she had already asked someone else to discuss their results with the Wraiths. In the beginning she had felt strong enough to face Guide, but from day to day the desire faded. Jen was afraid she wouldn't leave and he didn't know who she was. It would all end in emotional chaos, especially for her. She already trained a doctor to continue her research with the Wraiths. The others considered it in her condition without getting into too much stress for the best, but she also saw the uncertainty in their eyes. They didn't know what to do as soon as the children are born and Jennifer wasn't sure what to do. She feared that the children could be abused for research and who told her that she would survive the birth? The birth...

*a few years ago*

"I wish there were berries growing now."

"Sleep now." Guide turned his back towards her and kept his eyes closed. It wasn't a winter in that sense, but it was still very cold. "There is a bush at the hot spring. Maybe they're already frosty? Her cravings were overwhelming. She liked chocolate best, but apart from meat and fish there were only berries once a year. She needed something sweet. Jen turned to his side with difficulty and sat up so that she could lean on his side with her forearms. "Early in the morning we can walk there."

"Hm", the Wraith just grumbled and seemed to want to sleep but Jen just kept talking. "You don't believe what I would do for a chocolate cake now. Or a cherry cream cake. Oh my God..." when her mouth almost got watery she leaned further down and sighed deeply. "Or chocolates."

Guide rose slowly and Jen backed away from him a little. "I get you these berries, otherwise you will probably not give peace.

"You get me the berries?"

Guide gave no answer and left the cave after a moment. Jen had to smile and lay down again after a while. Something sweet really wouldn't be wrong now. When Guide came back about half an hour later he had a bag full of berries in his hands. When he sat down with her he opened the bag and gave it to her. "Your berries."

"Thank you". Jen sighed relieved as the sweetness of the berry wetted her mouth and she felt a slight tingling sensation on her tongue. "They are quite ripe. Tomorrow we'll pick the rest before it spoils."

"Whatever you say". Guide noticed as she held out a berry to him and declined gratefully. "They are for you and the child. "

"Now take it."

Guide hesitated briefly, then bent over and took the fruit from her fingers. It was sweet and very ripe. When Jen shivered briefly, he watched her and finally moved to her side before putting his arm around her. Jen leaned against him and pulled the fur cover higher. "Now it's warmer thanks."

Guide didn't say but he was obliged to take care of her well being. He had killed so many animals to have enough fur for this shelter. Even the camp for the unborn was almost finished. Jen was weaving a basket. She had learned it from these nomads and he himself had killed a kind of bear to get thick fur for the child. Everything was ready. "I killed many who were like us," Guide suddenly said. "And ordered it. Today I understand these other Wraiths.

"Do you think one survived?"

"One of the children of this relationship?"

"Yes. Isn't it possible they can grow up somewhere safe and live?"

"No. Because we feel it." He put his hand on her stomach. "We perceive it when a child is different and there is no planet that is not visited by our kind." Jen sighed easily. "And in the future? Do you think there is a possibility that one day this will change?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. Here our child is the safest."

"Yes, you're right." They probably wouldn't find their way back without it and it didn't matter right now. Just everything was indifferent. Jen put the bag by the side and moved closer to Guide before she put her arm around his chest. "You're always so warm."

"I'm freezing just like you." Jennifer looked something up at him and felt him pull the blanket higher. After a moment of reflection Jen rose up a little and sat on his lap before she leaned forward, closed her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Guide quickly adapted to her. He himself leaned back against the cave wall, which was covered with fur, and pulled the blanket around them better. Holding her tight, he bent his head down towards her and sucked in the scent of her hair. So in this position the big belly rested on his and he could clearly feel the child moving inside her. His child. She gave him a child. When a queen gave a child to a Blade, this was the greatest honour he could receive. He himself had a son and later he was honoured with a daughter.

*back *

She had fallen asleep in his arms. The next morning she lay in the soft bed of fur and was held in his arms. Now she woke up alone in the middle of the night and missed the closeness he had given her. Now everything was different. As Teyla said. The dice are new for everyone. She talked to the others very well. Not often or as before but she kept in touch. Finally she had to fit into this community again. Somehow. Maybe a piece of cake wouldn't be wrong now. Or pudding.

When they reached Atlantis a month later, Jen first went back to her old room. There she went to the window and looked out at the sea for a long time. Atlantis. They were back again. Jen smiled weakly and touched her big belly. Two months. Two months. A knock on her door made her listen. "Yes?

"It's me." Ronon came into the room and looked around. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad to be here," Jen smiled. "And you?

"I'm fine." Ronon slowly came closer and looked at her unmissable belly. Jen was now wearing a suitably tailored blouse and comfortable pants. She had cut her long hair short all the way to the Kin but only because she had gone crazy. Hot flashes and long hair were not such a good combination for a pregnant woman. "Are you really coming with all this clear?"

"Yeah, sure." Jennifer pointed to her bed. "Shall we sit down?"

"Sure thing." Ronon helped Jen take a seat before he grabbed a chair himself and pushed it to the bed. "Your children," he started. "They could become like them. You know that?

"Of course, as you know, I already had one."

"You never talk about your first child." Ronon only knew that she had a daughter but nothing more. "It hurts to think about her," Jennifer admitted. "But maybe I should talk about her."

"You don't have to." Ronon knew how painful it was to lose someone you loved. "But I should. I am... I am the only one who remembers her and it would be a pity not to speak of her."

Ronon kept silent for a moment and looked down at his hands. "How old could she get?"

"Something about three. Jennifer smiled warmly. "She was so sweet. Her hair was lighter than mine. She looked like me as a child only... She had a few qualities from her father. But she was so... So full of life Ronon. Always active always laughing. She was very curious and interested in all the things she saw. And she was quite a father child. If she had to decide she would only have been with him."

With him. Ronon shuddered alone at the thought. Of course he didn't think it was right what Jennifer had done. He thought it was really bizarre. A Wraith who played father. "He had been a good father, I could never say anything. He wanted to teach her as early as possible how to survive in the wild. He always said that we both might not be there long enough to protect her. Something could always happen."

"And how did she die when he was such a great father?" Ronon asked but Jen didn't blame him for the question. She knew him and his attitude. "In our last night together, I explained to Guide that I wanted another child," Jen told quietly and had to smile. "So the next morning he went out early to hunt a bear so I could get good meat and new fur for the child we were planning. I took care of Dragonfly. She fell asleep and I lay down with her because I wasn't feeling well. When I woke up she was gone." Jen pressed her lips together. "I started looking for her. I had the hope that Guide had come and taken her away. But when I searched them both like crazy, I only found him at the end. With his help, I searched further and... you..." Jen had to pull herself together. "She had fled from something and wanted to go back to the mountain. On the way there she lost one of her little shoes. She was lying in a crevice, in the mountain. Her head she... She had hit her head hard and... It was too late."

Ronon looked at her again and grabbed her hand. "When he burned her body," Jen continued, raising her hands and looking inside. "I wanted to pull her out of the fire and burned my hands."

"You shouldn't remember her like that, Jennifer."

"It belongs with it," she found herself again and smiled a sad smile. "Why did you come over?"

Ronon tightened up a little. "There are a few problems."

"What do you mean?

"The baseship has received the information that you're not working on the new drug, but your assistant. They are not agreed. They want you to come."

"Are you coming? Wait. I... My assistant should have gone up there?" Jennifer raised her eyebrows. "That's way too dangerous!"

"And too dangerous for you, in my opinion. Especially in this condition."

Jennifer rose and walked up and down her room. "They are still discussing at the moment. Woolsey is wondering if you should come to it so they understand you can't come."

"Is..." Nervously she grabbed the end of her blouse and swallowed easily. "Who's talking?"

Ronon remained silent for a moment. "It's Todd. You don't have to come to it. I say that you are asleep.

"It's all right." Jen smiled weakly. "Will you accompany me back?"

"Sure. Ronon became thoughtful and rose before he offered her his arm. Jen grabbed this one and walked towards the control room. Woolsey stood there in the room, next to him Teyla and John. Ronon stopped with Jennifer at the door and nodded to the others. But Woolsey kept looking at the screen. "When Dr. Keller is back on Atlantis," Guide began. "I insist she come. I know her work. She is reliable. I don't know the other one and I won't take any risks."

"This drug is in everyone's interest," Woolsey said. "Dr. Keller wouldn't have trained him if she wasn't sure about him.

"That's the point. He only knows the current work. For further thoughts he lacks leeway and intelligence."

Woolsey took a deep breath and now looked slightly over at Jennifer. He had only seen her for a short time but so... How could she go up there like that...

"As I said, Dr. Keller is in an awkward position. I can't send her up to you for her own good."

"What is this ailment?" the anger in the voice of the Wraith could all hear. "I have assured my queen that you can be trusted! And you..."

Jennifer got sick and nervous. Shaking her head she walked into the room and joined Woolsey's side to step into the picture. Guide was immediately silent and scrutinized the doctor very closely, you could see that in his eyes. "Dr. Keller."

He didn't seem changed. Not a bit. But his gaze was not the same as before. It was so... Neutral. Different. A stranger. "So that's the awkward situation."

"I'm a bit indisposed, but... I thought we worked together down here on Atlantis? Why now on the base ship?

"My queen demands that."

"Your queen..."

Guide pressed his lips together and looked at Woolsey again. "We assure Dr. Keller that nothing will happen, but with her it will go faster. What we have already received is already very good."

Could she get up there? Jennifer felt a pain in her heart at the thought but... There was so much more at stake here. So much more. Woolsey looked at Jennifer and she finally nodded slightly. "This is about the lives of other people that we can save. Okay. But... I need time to pack my things."

Woolsey nodded weakly and finally looked at Guide again. "We'll send a jumper up in three hours."

"Good. I'll tell my queen." The connection broke off and Teyla immediately grabbed Jennifer's hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, this is just about more. The faster I get this finished the sooner I can go back. Where is the base ship?"

"Not too far from here," said Sheppard now. "But do you think it's good? You are in a very complicated situation. What if the trip triggers your contractions?"

"I just mustn't get excited. I pack up and then get back to you." When Jennifer left the room, Teyla immediately looked at Woolsey. "That's not a good idea. I don't think anything will happen to her but this stress is not good for her. Guide has no idea and it's not easy for her."

"I know the situation is complicated," Woolsey said. "But Dr. Keller knows what she's doing and Guide is right. Without her it will take longer and we can't lose any more time."

In the end, Jennifer hadn't expected that. Here she sat in a jumper on the way to the base ship. Her lips were tightly pressed together and sweat stood on her forehead. She didn't feel well. Her eyes fell on her things which were packed at her side. It was not much. A bag. That's all she needed up there. "Okay, we'll be right there." Her heart stumbled at the message and she tried not to react. When the jumper landed and opened, Guide was already standing there to receive them all. "The escort for Dr. Keller," he commented, nodding to Sheppard as he got out first. "We're just making sure we're really okay."

"Of course what else."

John turned to Jennifer who grabbed her bag and stood up. As she walked down the small ramp she proceeded very cautiously. John immediately asked, "Are you okay," but Jennifer dodged him directly. "Can we start right away?" she asked and looked Guide in the eye with as much composure as possible. He looked at her strangely and raised one hand. Johns grabbed around his weapon became instinctively firmer.

Guide didn't know what it was. Not in the first moment. But when Jennifer Keller stood in front of him he felt it all the more. His gaze fell on her stomach. When the person in front of him became nervous he could even understand this and now he knew why the woman didn't want to go up here. John asked " Is all right here?" and looked from Jennifer to Guide and John also saw in Jennifer's eyes the hope that he remembered. But Guide didn't. His gaze became strange. "You carry twins in you."

"Yes," she said breathlessly and her heart was beating so much faster. "Yes. I have twins in me."

"I can hear them. Guide looked at her belly and then to another Wraith who was offside and now came closer as well. He looked just as irritated at her belly. "I hear it too. What does that mean?

John looked from both to Jennifer who just stood firm and remained silent. "We're not here for her baby," John said. "So you wanted help, then start."

Guide looked from Jennifer to John and then looked at Jen seriously again. "Yes. Sure. This is Ember. He's going to support Dr. Keller."

Jennifer was somewhere relieved that someone else would be at her side and not him. Ember looked at Jennifer calmly and only slightly tilted his head to greet him. "Well, if that's all, can we start? I have to see what you have".

"Follow me." Ember went ahead and Jennifer walked right behind him. John wanted to say something to her but then sighed only slightly. "So watch out for her, Todd," John started. "Jennifer stays here only as long as necessary and you don't move the ship. We expect to talk to her at any time."

"That can be arranged."

"And nothing will happen to her. Neither you nor the twins."

"What's the deal with the twins?" Guide had to know that although he feared the worst. John was silent about it. "That's none of your business. So leave them alone."

Guide knew that he would find out for himself. "We are going. We'll come back later," Sheppard stepped back into the jumper. "And I advise you nothing really happens to her."

"This isn't the first time we've worked together, John Sheppard."

"And that worries me." When the Jumper closed, Guide watched it take off and fly back to Atlantis. Five years of his life were lost. Until today he didn't know if he was really in stasis or if there was more behind it. He probably wouldn't get an answer to that either and basically he didn't care. He had something here that he had always been looking for. First he would tell his daughter about the visit of her allies. Everything went according to plan.


	6. Mission

Everything went according to plan. Jennifer opened her laptop and compared her results with what Ember showed her. "You've come a long way," Jen found and had to take a deep breath. "Did you do any experiments?"

"No. What we have wasn't enough." Ember watched as Jen opened a few more files and took two syringes out of her pocket. "Then let's move on. I need your blood."

Ember was surprised that Jen dealt with him as if she wasn't afraid. He could attack her at any time. Of course he wouldn't do that even if he felt hungry. He should feed better afterwards. When she looked at him waiting, he blinked once. "Your blood. Give me your hand. Jennifer grabbed his left hand as he lifted it slightly and quickly put the syringe on. "Good. I really needed that for my research, but on my way here no Wraith crossed my path," she smiled and put the syringe aside before she gave him the other empire. "Now take blood from me."

Ember looked at the syringe and sighed inwardly. For research and his queen. So he grabbed the woman's hand and felt how wet she was. She sweats. Was she nervous? He looked at her from head to toe. She seemed very... Overtired? Strained? Ember took her blood and together they devoted themselves to these rehearsals.

Jennifer had heart palpitations but not because she was afraid. She didn't want to see Guide and with luck he wouldn't come. But she felt the fear that he would come after all. She wanted to concentrate on her work again. When about three hours later the blood was spinning in order to be able to take and record further data, a loud stomach rumble broke through the conversation between the two so different people. Ember paused and blinked again. People were hungry and this one was probably very hungry. He didn't want to say it, but the twins irritated him very much. "Excuse me. I have to eat something." She had brought a power bar with her and took it out of her pocket before opening it. "Is there a chair or something here?" she asked as she looked at her bar and bit off. "I have terrible back pain."

Pregnant people had very special needs and Guide had told him that nothing should happen to her. "I can't serve with that here."

"I almost thought so." Jen ate her desolate bar and drove her way through the short hair with one hand. She missed her long hair. She also knew that Guide wouldn't like that if he ever remembered. "We can bring you fruit," Ember suggested. "So that you can strengthen yourself." His eyes fell on her belly and Jen cleared her throat slightly before shaking her head. "No, thanks, but something to drink. Water would be good. I left my bottle."

Ember nodded and thought for a moment before leaving the room himself to get the water. Jen sighed relieved and laid one hand on her stomach. / Quietly children. I almost have the feeling you are excited/, she spoke in thoughts to her girls and had to smile. She gently stroked her belly and smiled warmly. Are they more like Guide? Did they feel his presence? The presence of Wraiths? Jen worried about that. If that were really so... Wraithy… She now drove the back of her hand over her forehead and went back to her research. When these doors opened she did not look back. "I think we're making progress. That's gr-", she stopped when she had turned around and saw Guide standing there. He slowly came closer and pointed to all the things. "So progress? I hear?"

"Hm. Your friend will probably explain that to you calmly in your thoughts," she said and turned her back to him, trying to keep her eyes on her computer. Why was he here now? Guide stepped to her side and also took a look at the screen. "He's not here so you tell me."

She didn't want to be angry, but she was so nervous. "He will…"

"Nothing at all? Well, if you don't want to talk about the project, let's talk about your twins. The children talk to us animatedly."

"That's impossible."

"Well, they don't speak directly but we feel them and they are very... distressed. Their mood is spreading all over the ship and I want to know HOW it's possible..." He stood dangerously behind her. He spoke quietly but threateningly, and Jen remembered his words. /I killed them myself. It is impossible that these kind of children can remain hidden. We feel it. I killed them myself / killed them myself. He... Jennifer tightened her shoulders and concentrated on her work. Why are they grieved? She didn't care about anything else but why were her unborn babies grieved? No expectant mother wished to hear such a thing. "My daughter has become aware of this and she wants to see you."

"Your daughter". Jennifer pressed her lips together and finally nodded. "Good. But I'm sure you can't do anything to me."

"We don't have that in mind either. Come with me". Guide turned around and walked forward. Jen followed him as well as she could and looked all the way to the hall on the floor. He could feel her? She just wished she could perceive it. She wished she could tell her children that everything would be fine. That they didn't need to be afraid. She would protect them with her whole life.  
When the hall was opened Jennifer entered after Guide and saw a slender tall woman standing near a table. Her hair was wonderfully woven and it was scarlet red. For a Wraith she certainly looked very beautiful. On closer inspection she saw a slight resemblance to Dragonfly and that made her sad. The queen watched her attentively and Jen turned her mind on again only then. "How strange. A Human who smells not of fear but of sorrow."

Jennifer now lowered her eyes briefly, before she looked at the queen again. "So you are Alabaster. Guide's daughter."

"That's me." Yes, she was. She saw the same pride and the same spark of intelligence flashing in her eyes as in her father. Jen laid her hands on her belly and looked at the table that was well laid. A table and chairs. "Sit down and feed yourself," the Wraith Queen suddenly said and elegantly approached the head end before sitting down. Guide indicated to Jen to take a seat as well but she hesitated. "The food is not poisoned and you insult my daughter." Jennifer looked at him immediately without hesitation and finally looked back at the queen. That was a dangerous situation, but Jen couldn't see it. She knew it but she couldn't feel the threat. "I didn't want to offend you with my hesitation," she addressed the queen. "It's just that I certainly can't get up alone anymore once I'm sitting."

Silence. Both Wraiths looked at her and Jen had probably caused confusion but the queen pointed again to the place right next to her. What the hell. Jennifer sighed and sat down on the chair. After a short hesitation she took something to drink and smelled only afterwards before she took a small sip. Water. Immediately she drank another sip and sighed with relief.

"These children in you," the queen began. "Who is the father?"

"He left us sitting," Jennifer simply said. "Does it matter?"

"If you consider that these children influence my ship then yes."

"You think..." Jennifer was now silent and looked at the young Wraith.

"It's all okay," Guide now said and sat across from her on the chair, looking at her. "It happens more often. It's a Wraith, I smell it."

That idiot. Jen would love to dagger him right now! She got nervous and didn't want anything to happen to her kids. "Teyla", she now said as calmly and calmly as possible. "She has genes that make her special. That's how it was with my partner. But he isn't there anymore and that's why it doesn't matter." The queen looked at her and looked at Guide. "It's true," he said to his daughter. "Few people have a part of our genes in them. He looked at Jen again. "Then your children are the ones who have the special genes."

"Hm..." Jen grabbed her cup. "I need to get back to my research"; she started. "I want to finish it in the next few days."

"Leave us alone father." The queen heard the lies coming out of her mouth even if her father could not perceive it. She was just different. She was not a queen for nothing and uncovering lies was part of her business. Alabaster had very well noticed that Jen reacted differently to Guide. She saw anger and frustration in her eyes. Just like now.

Guide looked at his daughter for a moment before he rose and silently left the room. Jen knew that look from him. He and his daughter had just spoken telepathically. Dragonfly. Jen pressed her lips together and looked at her belly. Here was the child he had wished for. A queen his lost daugther. "I smell lies. Who is her father?"

"You would kill my children if you knew the truth. And I cannot let that happen. I'd rather work on my project now."

When the queen's hand suddenly rested on her stomach, Jen sucked the air deep and got up with a jerk. "I want to work on my project, now."

"The father is a Wraiths. That you have survived now..." Amazing. Very astonishing. "Since we are in an alliance with your people, we will not hurt you."

Jennifer knew that she insulted the queen with her way and she knew how dangerous it was, but she would not answer her. A pain went through her back and she shrugged a little. She just got up too fast. "Go back to your work."

"Thank you', she mumbled slightly out of breath and now went back to the door. Fortunately, it opened automatically and Ember was already standing in front of it. "You're bringing me back right?"

"Follow me." Ember walked loose and heard Jen following him hard. He almost twisted his eyes. She was very tense and he feared the worst. Even if he was curious what it had with this child on itself, he did not want to have to experience a birth here and the human woman certainly also not. When he was in the lab, he waited almost a whole minute before she came around the corner and then supported herself in the lab on the wall and took a deep breath. "Is the air so thin here?" she murmured and tried to smile away her insecurity before walking on and flinching again. The queen had frightened her. That had to be it. "Take your time."

"I only had a long journey behind me. And look where I am now".

"A long journey?" asked Ember and grabbed her arm as she threatened to go down. "E-Pardon me. I just have to catch my breath." Ember was still holding her by the upper arm and didn't let her go until she leaned against a table and looked at him. "I was on Earth," she said, "and I just woke up halfway here. I didn't know what was going on at all".

Ember was just learning very important things. First of all. She hadn't been here when she was impregnated. Secondly. The doctor was carrying the child of one of his kind, he was absolutely sure. So where did the volunteer come from? There was no Wraith near this earth. They still didn't know the way there. He was a Wraith. Everyone in that ship already knew that. You could just feel that. But which Wraith should... Ember stared at the doctor for a moment. Thirdly. She was not afraid of them. She was self-confident.

"What is" Jen asked immediately and stood down again as it got better. "Nothing..." Ember went back to his place to evaluate the results. "You looked at me like someone died."

There would certainly be a head rolling as well, he was sure or even several but... "You don't show fear this is unusual for people."

"Yes, people are scared." Jennifer cleared her throat and began her work again. Slowly the pain subsided and she could concentrate again. "They are afraid because the idea of dying while you are feeding on them is not exactly intoxicating. But I understand that you have to do it to survive. Besides, you seem to be looking for new ways."

No one understood them. Not a normal one at least, but Jen continued. "Many feel Wraiths as evil. I don't see it that way. What is wrong with wanting to survive? Every living being wants life and we definitely find a possibility of coexistence here! That's important to me" she typed resolutely into her laptop. Ember remained silent and looked over from his computer to her. "Coexistence. What does a person mean by that?

"I'd like to ask you the same question." Jennifer didn't stop her work. "Why is your queen interested in changing things that way? If people are not just food, what is it then?"

"I don't question my queen's motives," he said almost offended.

"Well then answer me your motivation', Jane now wanted to know. "How would you look at a person who suddenly no longer just dies because you feed on him? What would you do, how would you deal with this person, if he knows that you have to survive and is voluntarily and does that certain thing to save you?"

If there was no shortage of food and people... "You mean if we were equal?" Ember asked directly. That sounded so ridiculous. Still, he thought about the things this doctor asked. But he didn't know the answer. "A lot would change," he said.

"Yes that's true, but you wouldn't lose your personality, not what you are," Jen said seriously. "I worked on suppressing those genes in you in the beginning. But over time I understood that it was wrong to take something from you that your being is your culture. When I was told what you were going to do, I knew it was the answer to all your questions. I hope it will work."

Ember had to talk to Guide. But maybe it was better to remain silent until they finished their work here. "That looks good," Jen murmured. "We're definitely on the right track."

Ember was silent again and did his part of the work. Humans and Wraiths could never be equal. How was that supposed to work? Jen felt a certain nervousness in herself, but the work distracted her well from her real problem. Still, her memories slipped back to a time when she wasn't afraid of a morning.

*A few years ago*

It was three weeks ago she was supposed to be bleeding. Jennifer counted the days exactly. At first she thought it was a change in her body. Stress, wrong food. Something. But it didn't come. Now she wondered if something else was possible... Could it really be? Jen put both hands on her belly and noticed that Guide was coming back, so she started to collect the firewood again. "What is going on?

"Nothing," Jen said immediately and rose.

"That didn't look like nothing.

"I wanted to light a fire."

"Hm." Guide examined them and entered the camp.

This game went on for almost a week. She concealed it from him and was already thinking about how to explain it to him. At least they both had never talked about children and Jennifer hadn't been sure at first if they both would really be able to, but in the end they had the same physique only... Some things were different. Nervously she walked through the cold forest and followed her thoughts. For almost five months now they had been able to do it. Jennifer blushed at the thought. Every night they spent together ended up exchanging a lot of body heat and fluids. She had not had so much sex in the last decades. Jennifer took a deep breath when she saw a fire from afar. The nomads! Without hesitation she went there, hoping that there would be someone there to tell her that she was pregnant. An obstetrician. Something like that.

When she returned late at night, she already suspected that Guide was not happy about her trip. Still on the way to the mountain, she found him and he only looked at her before he led her back to the mountain. He was angry. Back at the mountain Jen went to the fire and lit it. "I was with the people."

"I know,' he replied hard and sat down on the camp, beginning to sharpen his weapons. Jen knew that he only did this when he was thoughtful. "I'm going back tomorrow."

"Should I pick you up then or do you prefer to stay with them?"

"What? No! I come back to the mountain..." Jennifer rose as the flames burned and went to him. "Why are you so angry?" He didn't look up from his work, but instead she heard with how much force he rubbed the stone against his knife. He cooked. Did he think she would go? "I told you that I wouldn't leave you to anyone else anymore."

"Wait. Wait. No you misunderstand that!" Jen went close to him on her knees and put her hands on his. Guide stopped moving and looked at her now. "What is this of a misunderstanding? It is clear what you wanted there".

"Stop saying such hasty things! That doesn't suit you" he perhaps reacted to her? Wraith were different from humans and they felt things differently from humans. Maybe he subconsciously felt what was wrong with her and therefore reacted so jealously? That was really interesting, but she tried to put it off until later. "I was there because I was seeing a doctor... Well, a doctor is said too much, but I wanted to see the old healer".

"What for?" Guide was considering whether he should believe her. The whole week she behaved so strangely. But she smiled at him. "I didn't bleed."

Guide blinked once. "What? You mean this problem that you get once a month," and then he couldn't sleep with her? "Because your body rejects an unfertilized egg?"

Jennifer lowered her eyes briefly and then looked at him again. "Exactly. I should have been bleeding a month ago and it didn't happen. Do you understand?"

Guide still looked at her for a moment until his brain switched on and he looked at her perplexed. "Your egg has been fertilized."

"You impregnated me," Jen said seriously and cried out slightly as he suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I thought you were leaving."

"No, I just wanted to make sure but... It's actually that I'm expecting a child. I actually wanted to surprise you but you were so angry."

Guide detached himself from her and then looked at her more closely. "I will go hunting for you. You need warm clothes and a warmer camp."

"I'm fine." She did not detach herself from him. "We are well. So... Is it all right for you?" Jen looked at him questioningly, but Guide now simply leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

*back*

She hadn't had a better time. Tired, she turned away from her work and rubbed her eyes. They had been working for almost 10 hours now. She couldn't do any more. Again and again she got pain, but said nothing about it. "I must sit down..." Ember noticed and watched as Jen sat down and leaned her back against the table. "That will take time. I need a little break."

"I can do this alone." When Ember looked up again after a little eternity, he found the woman asleep. How careless of her. Instead of waking her he continued with his current task. When he had done that, he simply spoke to the doctor. "Dr. Keller." No reaction. So he stepped around his workplace and kneeled down to her. "Dr. Keller, you have to wake up." As she sighed only slightly, he raised his hand and put it on her cheek. Cold sweat and she glowed. He wasn't a human specialist but she didn't look good. When he saw the unborn twins he closed his eyes and put his hand on her stomach. They were... distressed. Telepathically he sought contact with both and tried to calm them down. But he took more than he wanted and opened his eyes immediately. Her body was about to give birth. Now of all times. After a short moment he decided to take the young woman on his arms and led her from the laboratory to the next private rooms. There he laid the doctor on a bed and already contacted the queen and her advisor. While they knew, he checked her heartbeat with his hand and stood up as the queen stepped into the room herself. *Where's the problem?* she whispered at him telepathically.

*My Queen... * Ember bowed immediately and dared not look up, after her Guide entered the room.

*Exhaustion?* he asked directly but Ember could only shake his head. "Partly yes. Partly no. Her body's about to give birth, she's overloaded." The queen interlaced her hands and smiled contentedly.

"Should I contact the people to have her picked up?" Guide asked

"No you will do nothing of the sort. If they contact us, you'll tell them she's asleep."

"They won't believe us," Guide said and stepped closer to the bed.

"Then come up with something. I want these twins here in the ship when they are born." Alabaster looked strictly at her father and then left the room.

"Yes my queen..." Guide murmured and looked again at Ember before he also wanted to go, but there he stopped him. "Wait."

"What is it Ember?" asked Guide, but he stepped forward to close the doors. "I want to tell you something urgent that I've experienced and I'm forced to tell the queen about it."

"What are you talking about?"

Ember could hardly finish speaking "of your betrayal on us", Guides lay his hand around his throat. "Don't you dare say I would have committed treason!"

"Oh yes", Ember broke away from Guide by force and took a deep breath. "I learned that this Woman only arrived in this galaxy yesterday."

"So what?" Guide didn't know what this guy wanted from him and he would kill him if he wasn't so useful.

Ember looked at Jen again and then continued. "Her fertilization must have taken place some time ago on Earth and we both know that her children are not human. Not quite at least."

"What do you want..." Guide curled his forehead as the knowledge of this accusation hit him.

"Or is it not so that you supposedly have no memory?"

"I HAVE no memories" but if he didn't have any he couldn't prove that this woman... No. Never! He had never done that!

"If your daughter finds out about it I ask myself how she reacts or she already knows".

He was still alive. So Alabaster could not know. One Moment, he also had nothing to hide!

"Let's just wait for the birth, then we'll see who they belong to." But Ember remained silent and looked back at the woman. "She has for a person very strange views about us."

"You will help her to bring the children into the world. The queen wants them", said Guide and was now absent. "Prepare a hall."

"Of course. Ember was silent and looked again at Jen before he left the room. Guide himself pressed his lips together and stepped closer to the bed. Was it an unsuccessful research? Why would she want to carry such children? He had never understood the Wraith who were involved with such things. He had made sure that they disappeared from the face of the earth and now they accused him of such a thing? He sat down at Jen's bed and raised his right hand. He would go through her mind. Her brain couldn't lie... When his hand touched hers and slowly drove her arm up. Right there Jennifer opened her eyes and took a deep, tired breath. Her gaze was feverish. She looked weak. "You..." she said quietly and tried to raise her hand, but she could not reach for his hand, so she put it on his leg. "You are there after all..."

Guide tried not to let anything show. For a moment he felt the need to solve the problem. "I had a... Bad dream."

"A dream? Of Wraiths?"

"No..." she laughed exhausted and closed her eyes again for a moment. "They... They said you were gone. Simply... away. I was so scared. Hm... It... It's cold. Is the fire out?"

A fire? What was she talking about? "I..." she started and trembled. "I'm so cold."

"I know. You're about to give birth."

"W-what?" Jen tried to sort out her feverish thoughts but what he said didn't make sense to her. "Where's Dragonfly? Is she still playing outside? Get her in," she asked him. "Before something happens to her."

Ember had come back and watched the conversation between them. Only Jen was talking. But then Guide raised his hand and put it on her forehead. It took maybe two minutes until he jumped up and looked down at her. Panically he turned around and recognized Ember standing there. "The hall is ready."

Instead of saying yes, Guide simply walked past it. Ember looked down at Jen and instead of calling someone to bring her to the room he lifted her up himself and carried her to the designated room. Jen looked confusedly up at this Wraith as best she could. "Who... Where..."

She was very unwell. The curiosity was big in the Wraith and he finally laid it down on a kind of couch before he looked at his right hand and then looked at the woman again. He just didn't know how to help her otherwise so he pressed his hand on her chest and gave her a little bit of life energy. The short exchange filled Jen with strength again and her fever sank with a stroke. Deeply breathing she looked at Ember as he loosened his hand and looked at the blood in it. "I think now you should be ready for the birth, Dr. Keller."

"Eh?" Jen only understood in the next moment what was going on and then felt the next wave of pain clearly again. "I can't bring my child into the world here!"

"Oh, you will."

"Do you have news from Dr. Keller?

Woolsey nodded once, but looked at his records. "You know her. She is hard at work. We had contact four hours ago. She said it was all okay."

John remained silent for a moment. "Maybe she underestimates the danger there," he said. "Even though we have worked with these Wraith from time to time, things are different now."

"Dr. Keller knows her work and she is a doctor. She will already know when this is too much for her. Besides, we have to concentrate on something else. The Genii have contacted us."

"The Genii? What do they want?

"I've already called the others and we'll discuss everything together." Woolsey told Sheppard to follow him and when they all sat at the same table he put out a file. "That's what the Genii told us and asked for our help. A general's daughter has been kidnapped."

"And what should we do?" Ronon asked annoyed and leaned back.

"The thing is, there's several statements about this case. Some say she left," Woolsey said. "Others speak of a man who kidnapped her.

"And what should we do" John asked. "Maybe the kid just took off?"

"I think so too. The Genii have dialed the last gate addresses and all of the last 10 are plagued by the Wraiths. Currently, harvest time reigns there." Teyla pressed her lips together. "Why would she go there?"

"The genii think it was a Wraith who kidnapped them. Many of their clues speak for it. A year ago there was a crash. A Wraith Dart."

John opened the file and took a good look. "A kidnapping?"

"We have to assume that every minute can be important."

Ronon also looked into the file and saw a picture of the woman being kidnapped. She was incredibly young. Maybe 18 or 19, but she was beautiful. Brown long thick hair bordered her snow-white skin. "So Snow White was kidnapped," John said and nodded finally, "Well, we'll take a look and talk to her family. Somewhat strangely I find that all addresses lead to Wraith grazing grounds".

"I find that suspicious, too," Teyla said. "How big is the chance? It seems a bit fake."

"To posed", said John

"I don't care as long as I can kill Wraiths." Ronon rose. "Then we go."

"Her name is Amalia." The General of the Genii took a photo and showed it to the Atlantis team. "She is very tall and slim. Among 100 people she would immediately stand out."

"An unusual beauty for this city," said Teyla with a smile. "Her mother is?

"Her mother came from Sateda. She died a few years ago of a flu." The general was now thoughtfully silent.

"What makes you think the kidnapping was a Wraith?"

"My poor child... You... We successfully shot down Wraith Darts a year ago. Some of these Wraith must have survived and we were hunting them. We caught all. At least I thought so. The hunt went on for several weeks and... This one must have been just Escaped. It was I who led the troop. My Amalia she is an honor nature-loving person and two days ago she did not come back from her walk. She should have got married in a week. It is an important marriage for our family. "

"We need to see where she went for a walk," said Teyla. "And we should see her room too."

"Why her room?"

Teyla smiled weakly but compassionately. "Young women often have secrets from their parents. Maybe we'll find clues to the place where they were kidnapped and from there we can go on."

The Genii General nodded weakly. "Well then I'd say," John started. "Let's take a look at the room and then move on."

"Then I'll show you three the room." The General hesitated Minimal and led the Three up to the upper floor, in front of the biggest room he stopped and pointed in. No door. Teyla noticed this first and entered the room followed by the two boys. "I'll leave you to it." The general turned around and went back to the lower floor.

John looked around, just like Ronon. Teyla went to the girl's bed and checked it carefully. Nothing.

Ronon stood at the window and looked out. "She has a view of the forest. It's very dense," he found and now looked at the frame. "Look."

John and Teyla came along and looked at the window. "Do you see the notches?"

"Yes. It's an old house." John didn't know at first what Ronon was getting at.

"No," Teyla said now. "Here the paint is worn out and the wood looks very used at this point. As if... As if there was a rope..." she immediately looked around the room. The cupboard. Teyla went to her ten points and felt with her hand whether something was lying on the cupboard. Nothing. Then she kneeled down and looked underneath. "Here. The rope. It was used that you could see."

"Little Amalia snuck out?" John looked at the rope. "And she ran straight into the forest," he murmured thoughtfully.

"Or something climbed up," Ronon said and opened the window to look down the wall. There were signs of wear on the windowsill. "Let's see what else she's hiding."

A good hour later the three walked through the forest. "I still find it strange that there were no personal things in her room. A diary or anything else teenagers have," John admitted. "Something stinks here and you probably want to blame the Wraith for it."

"And if they're behind it?" Ronon said. "Maybe it was revenge."

"Possible," Teyla said, "but her family's hiding a lot."

The tracks they found led to the Stargate. But those tracks were just perfect. Even Ronon admitted that now. "The trail was laid," he told the two quietly. "I don't think she went through the Stargate."

"Maybe she rebelled and her father killed her or hid her? She was supposed to get married this week, wasn't she? John also spoke quietly. "Or she ran away and her father doesn't want to lose his face. If this marriage is so important and will very likely strengthen the family's image then it would be plausible to say that Wraith kidnapped the little one. And they called us to make it look like that's really what's going on." Teyla sighed heavily. "My feeling tells me there's more to it than that. John, I think I'm going to take a closer look at the forest. I really want to be sure that the little one wasn't kidnapped after all."

"I accompany you". Ronon looked at John and he nodded. "All right, I'll talk to the general again and get on his nerves. Let me know if you find anything."

"All right." Teyla and Ronon went back to the forest. "If you were a young girl, where would you flee to be alone?" Ronon asked. "Especially if you know you have to get married."

Teyla had to smile. "She took this route, I'm sure. But she didn't make the round so close to the city. She wanted to be alone. To have peace." Teyla looked around. "Ronon. There".

"Trampled plants. Someone went here often." Ronon went ahead and a good half hour later they reached a kind of viewing platform and looked around. "She was here to think." Teyla radioed John directly and after a short conversation she told him that they had found their hiding place.

"I see. But you should come back."

"Why?"

"We have a Wraith fleeing into the woods."

"We'll be right there." Teyla nodded to Ronon and they both went back quickly. On the way Ronon was already holding his weapon in his hand. "Why was a Wraith in town?" Teyla thought hard. "What would he be looking for there? I thought he was behind the kidnapping?"

"It's a Wraiths Teyla. They come again and again!"

"That's right." Maybe the girl was already dead..."

"Here was the perfect place for him. He could kill her without being disturbed.

"But if the ship crashed a year ago. Why did he take her only now?"

"Don't ask me." Ronon couldn't know that either. They fed on the city. Teyla saw them from afar, but the forest was still too dense. "I feel it! He's coming towards us!

"All the better!" Ronon wanted to suggest that they hid and set a trap for him when the said Wraith literally bumped into them. All three immediately withdrew from each other. Ronon held his gun on the Wraith and Teyla held it as well. The monster looked confused from one to the other and went into a threatening defensive posture. He carried no weapons in his hands but they saw a wide hatchet strapped to his side. "Leave your hands where we see them Wraith" Ronon spat at him close and Teyla tried to have a conversation. "Where is the girl! Say it!"

The Wraith fixed the two and then pulled his forehead together. Angry. "I'm not talking to yours!"

"Then you can taste your blood right away!" Ronon attacked him and pressed the Wraith against the next tree. "Say where the little one is!" The Wraith was incredibly young. Teyla and Ronon recognized that immediately. They have never seen such a young one before. "The Wraith growled and stayed very still because he felt something cold at his throat. A dagger.

"Why should we tell you? You kidnapped her!" Teyla came closer with her weapon raised and looked at him more closely. "The Genii were right."

"Say something. So either you talk or I add pain to you from which you can not recover." The Wraith blinked. "You're not from the Genii."

"We've got a very smart one here. We are from Atlantis" Ronon was dying to have the blood of this Wraith being stuck to him. Death was better than living. "They called us to help them. One of the generals lost his daughter. She was kidnapped. From a Wraith," Teyla said and was surprised when they saw amazement in his gaze. "THAT's what they said? Tz!" The Wraith got angry. "The monster you're looking for is called her father."

Teyla looks slipped to Ronon, but this one didn't let the Wraith out of his sight. She felt that the Wraith was very upset. "I have to go back," he said seriously. "Let me go!"

"So you can feed on people?" Ronon growled immediately. "I'll kill you first!

"No!" The Wraith stretched his right hand to the side to show them, that he could not feed jet. "I can't feed yet!"

Teyla looked at his hand and then looked at Ronon. "He is right Ronon. Look at it." Ronon skilfully grabbed his hand and looked at it closely. Really. Reluctantly, he now let go of the Wraith, but kept his weapon pointed at him.. "How old are you?"

The Wraith hesitated and looked closely at the threat before him. Ronon could be very intimidating. "Seventeen. In Your Age"

"A child." Teyla tried to keep calm.

"I'm not a child anymore!" the Wraith scolded immediately, whereupon Ronon put in his gun. "He is a child," he confirmed.

The Wraith got angry, but remained quiet. "I have to go back," he said again and looked up into the sky. "It got late."

"Are other Wraith waiting for you?" Teyla asked.

"Other Wraith? Here?" the young man pressed his lips together and laughed as if it was a completely crazy question. "The general torched them all. All of them".

"Except you."

"Except me."

"Why?" Teyla asked immediately. This child had no experience. How... How should he have planned something like that and why? "I had help. The Wraith thought hard, you could see that in his eyes. "This help isn't called Amalia by any chance?"

The Wraith now remained silent for a long time. "The general snatched her from me when we wanted to flee".

Ronon snorted once. "Why should we believe you? You are a Wraith nothing the less!"

"I don't care what you say," the Wraith began. "If you don't kill me, let me go. I have to go back and then I'll keep looking for Amalia."

"Amalia..." Teyla looked at Ronon but this one raised his Kin. "Hm", Teyla started. The Wraith swallowed and became nervous, "I can, but I won't", Ronon said

"We also want to find Amalia." Teyla took a step towards him and lowered her weapon. "We want to find her alive and we can help you if you can prove to us that you're telling the truth."

The Wraith became thoughtful and even more nervous. It seemed as if he was fighting himself, but in the end he gave in and led them deeper into the forest. Meanwhile Teyla contacted John and told him inconspicuously that they would continue searching alone and that they needed no interference. About twenty minutes later the Wraith stopped at a river and turned around to both. "You will find Amalia?"

"You have our word, but we need confirmation that she wanted to go with you voluntarily and you're not playing a false game."

The young Wraith looked at Ronon and became serious. "I need to be sure he won't use his weapon."

"I won't promise you that," Ronon said immediately. "So trace yourself!"

"Hm..." the boy drove himself through his shoulder-length white hair and pointed to the mountain behind him. "There." Teyla stayed behind Ronon, as he was running directly behind the Wraith, holding a gun drawn. The entered the Mountain.

Teyla felt something and shortly afterwards they heard noises. Ronon looked behind him at Teyla and she overtook him to see what that was. The Wraith stopped at the end of the passage and there was a small room in front of them. The Wraith walked towards the Fur pouch and picked it up. It moved. Teyla slowly approached and looked at the newborn in his arms. "This is our son."

Ronon pulled the face slightly disgusted but a look at the child showed him that it was the child of a human being. No, not quite human... The Wraith looked at Ronon and Teyla now. "He was born four days ago. We wanted to flee as soon as the possibility arose, but we were caught."

"And you were able to flee," Ronon said, checking.

"I had to protect my son. The Genii would have killed him immediately." He now looked at Teyla because she showed him the most understanding. "I thought I'd find her, but I can't."

"We'll find her." Teyla looked at Ronon and finally looked at the child. "How does he survive without a mother?"

"Goat's milk," the Wraith pressed his lips together." But it makes him weak. He needs his mother." Teyla and Ronon looked at each other again and decided to consult outside the cave for the time being, contacting John as well. "Come back first," John said. "The general is completely nervous because you are not there. Then we'll look more closely."

"Understood." Teyla nodded to Ronon and finally they made their way back. Teyla knew that they could find Amalia and that her father was certainly behind it. This story... Deeply breathing she concentrated on the way in front of her.


	7. Possibilities

The queen was in her private room and stood with her back to Guide. She had him called directly to her shortly after the birth of the twins. She was here as a queen, not as a daughter. Neither did he stand here as a father. But as a subordinate. She felt the fear in him. His fear and caution grow. His two hands clenched together, she could hear everything.

Alabaster knew that her father had not yet seen the twins. She knew that he was the father of these children and she wanted to know how it came to this. He should be allowed to justify himself, even though she had already decided her verdict. "Nevertheless. I want to know why." She turned around and her red hair swung over her shoulder. His gaze was directed directly at her, but Alabaster kept her calm itself. *Justify yourself. I want to know."

Guide had not come to terms with it. The moment he remembered, he just wanted to be alone and hardly had time for himself, he panicked. He had already planned escape routes and selected capsules that Jen and the twins could use. Atlantis would notice that and save her. But then the queen had called him. His own daughter. Now that he was standing here looking at his daughter he realized that he didn't want to run away. Why should he run away? Why hide his children? Alabaster was a queen. His queen but she was also his little child. She would always remain it. He recognized her facial expressions becoming soft as she looked at him longer. She felt what he was thinking about. "I have lost you," Guide suddenly said. "And I searched for you for a long time and failed to protect you." He slowly approached and raised a hand to show that he didn't want anything malicious. At least you could think that he wanted to kill Alabaster to hide his actions. "I had decided for myself not to serve a queen and not to procreate."

"And yet the children are there." Alabaster felt his hand on her cheek. "When I was in captivity for so many years, it was your face that saved me from madness and hunger. Much time later I was lost again." Guide lowered his right hand and looked into it. "I was taken to a place where I could not leave. Dr. Keller and I came to a place where no life could grow, through a failed experiment. There was nothing. The whole planet was frozen."

Alabaster scrutinized her father for a long time and saw him walking past her to take a closer look at the ship. "We would have died there sooner or later. A life without any perspectives. We met people nomads whom we first of all joined."

"You fed on them."

"No. I didn't feed on anyone. For five years."

"How is that possible?"

"A retrovirus. I remained who I am, but I did not have to feed myself."

"Impossible.

"It was like that." Guide looked back to his daughter and looked at her for a long time. "For months we stayed together. Day one day out. Just to make sure that if anyone found us, it would be better to be together. I would have been killed without Dr. Keller at my side. She was my security. We shared a tent and warmth and she made it better than I had expected. Independent. Courageous. But weak. I wasn't aware that I was fascinated by her up to the point where another person wanted to mate with her. I killed him and she openly showed me her gratitude." Guide was now silent for a long time "I saw her interest in me grow from day to day and I had to think every day of the Cleverman I killed for these reasons. She made me so angry."

"You liked her."

"Yes. And since I couldn't find my way back," he shrugged his shoulders. "I tried to lock the door. I tried to look the past".

Alabaster remained silent about his execution. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I did not know my queen." Guide tilted his head slightly. Humble. "A few months ago..." The pain hit him hard. Dragonfly. He had been so stressed that only now his child got back into his thoughts. The pain he was causing made Alabaster sigh slightly. *I want to know everything father*. Guide felt her warmth that wanted to drive away his inner pain, but it only helped a little. *A few months after we decided to spend our time together, we expected a Child * Guide waited for a reaction from his daughter, but he still felt no threat from her. *A few months later our Dragonfly was born. A girl as intelligent as her mother*

Alabaster knew what was coming. The child was not here with him. Neither with him nor with the doctor. *She died just two days before our rescue * Guide now looked at Alabaster again. *Back in her world we learned that she had another child in her and in the evening we were attacked."

Guide showed his daughter now the last hours up to the point when he woke up and no longer knew what was going on.

Alabaster was silent and slowly stepped closer to her advisor before she laid a hand on his cheek. "You serve me as an advisor and my advisor should never go through anything other than the welfare of this ship, its queen and the survival of her species."

Guide's jaw tightened and Alabaster could feel it as her hand rested on his cheek. He was worried. Very troubled. "Why is Dr. Keller here. Tell me Guide"

"Dr. Keller is here to work on a way we can feed people without them dying."

"Exactly. Now tell me why I decided it could be done."

She lowered her hand and stepped into the middle of the room. Guide looked at her irritated. Now her warmth and understanding of his pain suddenly disappeared. He just couldn't make any emotional contact with her. Absolutely none. "I don't know my queen. We talked about it," he remembered and tried to get behind the reason for her statement. "You started it," Guide now remembered and looked at her back. *I'm not interested in the old ways and we Wraiths won't be able to survive like this. A lot of things have to change and it will take a long time until the new ways are established, but I think that some things just don't have to happen in secret anymore."

*What are you talking about?

*How many Cleverman have come into your position?" the queen asked him. *How many were in your position? How many did you punish or kill with your hand? Some I suppose. When the time comes for humans to serve more than food, what do you think will happen? Every one of us who has dealt with humans has got into a situation threatening him."

"You talk about it as if it were supposed to become normal," Guide said seriously. "It won't be like that..."

"Many will not be ready, yes. Many will need time. But they will see the advantage. We can live. They can live. We do not have to give up our way of life or become something that we are not. But we will find new possibilities. Just like you and Dr. Keller."

He felt deaf. He had not expected such openness from her and she had kept her exact motives hidden from him for a long time. She wanted this change. She wouldn't let him... He had to see Jennifer. Guide tightened his shoulders and swallowed easily. "It will be a difficult path full of prejudices but I want to convince the other ships to do just that. That could be a future. A possibility. For all of us".

Guide felt pride in his chest as he heard her say that and now walked towards her so he could put his hands on her shoulders. "Your companion and your offspring may stay in this ship as long as you like."

They were free to go, but Guide would never... "I feel honoured daughter. But I will never leave your side again. You can count on me."

"You should now look after your offspring."

"Yes my queen". He knew this had been an order and Guide went out of his daughter's private room with his head raised and contacted Ember. *Where are you?"

*In your room.*

In his? Guide immediately made his way there and was happy not to meet anyone else for the time being. He knew that he would be a topic of conversation for the next 10,000 years, but he just wanted one thing. To see his children. His room was quite big. Suitable for someone like him. He belonged to the Zenana of Alabaster, but only served as an advisor. He was satisfied with it. So he had been able to stay with his daughter and continued to carry an honorable rank. When the door to his private chambers opened, Ember stood right in front of him and smiled at him briefly before putting a hand on his shoulder. *This is not to my taste but I congratulate. The twins are probably up. Her mother as well."

Guide looked him in the eyes and didn't answer him, instead his gaze slipped to his bed. *Till later" Ember said goodbye and the doors closed behind Guide. The old Wraith clenched his hands back to fists. Jennifer slept and lay comfortably in his bed. Still in the early morning he would never have believed that in the evening a woman would lie in it. His wife. Small bundles lay on both her sides. He came closer and sat down quietly to her. The twins slept. Her mind was calm and they sent no emotions. They were fine. He knew that the queen would want to see both of them and he knew that she would acknowledge both of them, before all others. What was it? Boys? Girls? Guide leaned slightly forward and lifted one of the twins. They resembled Dragonfly in so many ways. They had light blonde hair with isolated white strands. Her skin color was that of her mother but she wore the sensors like him. Her full lips and long eyelashes were also from her mother. The nose was narrow like hers but had the characteristics of a wraith. He had simply forgotten her. All three of them. "Hey..." Jennifer's voice ripped him from his mind. "You should keep resting. I'll contact your friends soon."

"It's all right..." Jennifer smiled and looked into his arms. "Hm... The little one is sweet, isn't she?

The little one? So he asked "girl?" right after which Jennifer smiled. "Two healthy girls. But they need a lot of rest, they were born too early."

"They are strong." Guide put the child back on her side and grabbed Jennifer's hand. "And so are you."

"You remember again?"

"Yes. Guide watched Jennifer smile and saw tears in her eyes. "I thought you would never remember," she admitted.

"Why didn't you say something right away" he asked back again. "I would have done something immediately to remember and clarify this matter!"

"Guide..." Jennifer felt his warm hand in hers and pressed it lightly. It was his right hand. She felt this threat on this... "I only woke up six months ago," she explained, "I was already on my way to Atlantis but our ship was damaged and took an awful long time. I was told what had happened but... I would never have done anything to endanger your position. I was shocked that your daughter was still alive but I knew how much you had to be at her side. You belong right there. To her. I didn't want to ruin that." She knew how he had suffered. He had suffered because he could not feed himself and because he had lost something very important.

Guide looked into her eyes for a long time and sighed slightly at the end. "You came aboard this ship, you know how crazy that was? And how dangerous? We all immediately realized that these children belonged to us and not to humans.

"I didn't know that Guide."

"I know."

"What happens now?

"Much will change. The queen, my daughter advocates these changes so you may stay. But I don't force you to."

Jennifer looked at him for a long time and pressed her head into his pillows. "Already forgotten? I promised you that I would try it out at least once and also..." Guide's gaze became more intense. "Besides, your bed is so incredibly comfortable..." When she stretched out and sighed, he had to smile. "It is our bed. Are you all right?"

"Yes, don't worry about me. Ember gave me... How can I say..." She automatically rubbed her breast. "He gave me strength."

"What?" he blinked once and jealousy made him boil immediately. "He gave you the gift?"

"Yes". Jennifer knew what this gift was and nodded. "You ran away and I felt really bad. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Guide. He saved my life."

"He touched you." He would clarify that with this young pound each other once again. Simply in such a way he had certainly not done that. Jennifer had pleased him and this fellow did not know yet what that meant. But now he wanted to calm down because Jennifer was not like queens. She did not let herself be impressed and would then reject him. She would stay at his side for as long as they both wanted. "And he saved my life otherwise you would sit here alone now."

"I understand that". But Guide also had to sort everything in his mind. He had found something he had lost and didn't even know it. Jennifer sat up and looked down at the twins. The two slept calmly. "So this is your room?" Jennifer asked and looked around. It was relatively big. "It reminds me of our home". The cave. Guide shuddered at the thought at this place. It might have been similar here, but it was much more pleasant. "Only that we have far greater advantages here!.

"Will you show me around?"

"At the Hive?"

"That too, but first of all in the room." Jennifer had no problem getting up, but Guide helped her and kept her arm in his. "That's our bed."

"Exactly," he said to her and had to look at her for a moment. "Here is a closet. There is enough room for your things.

"And those of the twins. I have absolutely nothing!" Horror made its way into her width. "Again I am not properly prepared!"

"That's the smallest problem," Guide said reassuringly, just like at Dragonfly. "Come on." He stepped forward and pointed to a couch. A table and chair and behind another door was a private bathroom. "Oh, thank God. A bathtub."

"We bathe very well," he muttered because Jen seemed really surprised, but then he led her back into the room and pulled her into his arms. "This won't be easy."

"What's easy?" Jennifer asked back. "As long as we're together, right? No matter where."

"No matter where." Guide smiled contentedly and for the first time after months felt real peace. Jennifer knew that there was a lot to clarify, but right now it didn't matter. "But..." she said suddenly and looked into his eyes. "You're not going to go hunting a bear for me now, are you?"

Guide had to smile amusedly and shook his head. "No, I'm staying with you now." He placed both hands on her waist and scrutinized her hair. How could he have landed here? Almost six years had passed since the war against the replicators and now... He had done something he would never have done otherwise. Did that still matter now? Did anything matter? He had initially feared that Alabaster would have been a problem with all this but he forgot that she herselves had lived with humans for years. She was sensitive. "By the way, you should know something small." Jennifer's gaze became questioning. "What then?"

"I have a grandson."

Jennifer raised her head and had to smile. "A grandson? Really? How old is he?"

"22. But he is still a child."

"Like Dragonfly?" Dragonfly had been almost 4 when she died, but she was still very small. Maybe like two. Wraith children grew very slowly and that was something that Jennifer had worried about. If she was old and grey herself, her child would have just come out of puberty. "Yes. He's about six years old now."

"I would like to meet him Guide."

"You will get to know him and my daughter. But first you rest further."

"I don't believe this." John kept looking at the Wraiths in the cave and spoke quietly to Teyla and Ronon. "This is a joke?"

"I looked at the child, it... It's not full Wraith. I think he's telling the truth."

"Unfortunately, I think so too," Ronon said and watched skeptically as the Wraith held the child in his arms and for a moment seemed completely overwhelmed, before he got himself into it and the child now swayed. "He is not yet fully grown."

"He didn't feed?" asked John skeptically.

"No and there are no signs that he will soon. His right hand shows no traces". Teyla pressed her lips together.

"That won't change THAT he'll do it someday." John took a deep breath.

"And what did you get out of it?" Teyla asked now and noticed how serious John became. "If I compare what I suspect with what you found here... His story can really fit. Her father got entangled in repeated words. He definitely has something to do with her disappearance. I talked to Ladon and told him something was wrong. He wants to believe us but he wants to see evidence."

Teyla came closer to him and pointed his eyes at the Wraith. "If we present evidence to him, both die."

"It's Wraith," Ronon said. "The main thing is that we find the girl, right?"

"What do you think Amalia will do when she sees that her people and we are responsible for their deaths" Teyla asked back. "Besides, this baby is innocent."

"It shouldn't even be alive!" Ronon almost grumbled and so caught the young Wraith's attention. John almost sighed and slowly moved forward. "What is the boy doing?" he asked first and held his MP well in his hands. The Wraith looked up at him and looked back at the child. "He is starving and needs his mother."

"We're looking for the girl. But then what?" John asked. "You'll soon be able to feed yourself and both of them won't be safe from you."

"I won't hurt her."

"I don't believe you. Now you just can't but soon. You don't know how the hunger will feel and then..."

Young Wraith rose up tired of life and growled at John. "Don't talk like you know anything!"

John remained calm." So what are you two planning? Where did you want to flee to?"

The Wraith showed his teeth and trembled slightly. He wouldn't say that.

"How about you three come to Atlantis with me?"

Everyone stared at John now. The Wraith was the most confused. "It's so that we have a doctor with us who will bring something like this into the world in the next month by pure chance."

The Wraith looked over at Ronon and Teyla and blinked once before looking at John again. "We find a solution. You just want to end up somewhere safe with your girlfriend and child, don't you?" Basically they were both just teenagers and they were the hardest to crack. "First we have to find Amalia."

"I'm already taking care of that," John said. A fire was burning in the cave, so it was quite warm in there. "How did you get to know each other, how could THIS happen?"

Teyla came closer after this question. She also wanted an answer because she simply lacked the understanding of why a Wraith who thought he was better would get involved with a person. And Amalia first... Why him?

The Wraith had the need to want to go to safety, Teyla felt that very well. "We don't want to hurt you both. We just want to understand. She knew it was dangerous to use her senses to the full, as she would betray herself, but the young Wraith in front of her would otherwise only keep tight. *We want to help you* The sudden presence from her forced the boy Wraith close to his knees without him knowing exactly what was going on. Irritated he held his son firmly in his arms and kept his gaze lowered. This feeling... *Steelflower* he breathed back in his thoughts. *why do I feel the queen?"*

Teyla continued to exert warm pressure and embraced the boy's fear in her understanding. "It's all good", Teyla said now and slowly came closer before she helped the boy to his feet. Suddenly he didn't last any longer, but dared to look at her now. He whispered "Steelflower but..." and searched almost longingly in Teylas eyes for answers. "I am a daughter of Osprey. A human descendant. I am Teyla Emmagan but I am also a Steelflower."

"How is that possible?

*I'll explain it to you one day in peace. Understand that I... That we only want to help you. We take you to safety and your family as well. What is your name?* The boy Wraith lowered his gaze again, but what he heard from Teyla and could see from her testified to him that she was a steelflower. She would only come in greatest need it was said... She was a legend among his kind. *I have the honor of seeing you again Queen Steelflower* He now bowed deeply and rose after a while. "I heard so much about you. My name is Faith. I serve under Waterlight."

"Waterlight will be very happy to have you back in line." Teyla didn't want to fall back on it but they had to make progress here. That he didn't trust them was understandable. "And we'll take you back there."

"I can't do that." Faith clenched his teeth. * I've done something that others can't understand *

*And I know that things changes*. Teyla looked down at the baby and had to smile. * May I hold him?*

"It's an honor."

John stood close to Ronon and both watched what was happening. "We should have let Teyla do it earlier, saved a lot of nerves," John murmured.

"I'm glad she didn't." Ronon was not enthusiastic about all this and he would put a bullet in the Wraith's head at the slightest movement. When Teyla took the boy,Ronon snorted something and stepped out of the cave. John sighed and followed him directly. "Ronon. It's a baby."

"One more monster."

"His mother is a human."

"Her mother comes from Sateda! How can this girl... Never. He must have forced himself on her."

"Don't you think she hasn't gotten rid of this child long ago? And remember her room. She left or he even came to her. Secretly. Why would she do that? We have to wait and ask what Ladon got out."

"Ladon..."

"He's on the case and he's contacting me. I told the old man we wanted to keep looking out here for tracks."

"Accepted," Ronon said and looked directly at John. "Assuming Ladon finds the girl unharmed. How are you going to get the three out of here?

"I thought about it," John said and looked back at the cave. "First of all I want to know what he has to say and I want to know what the girl says. At the latest when we bring them together we will know more".

"Hm!" Ronon snorted and stayed outside while John went back.

When John stepped back into the cave he saw Teyla sitting by the fire with the baby in his arms. It reminded him of Torren so he had to smile. "You do this very well",

The Wraith also sat by the fire, both fingers resting on his temple and when John spoke he looked at him. "Well, you don't forget something like this", she said at the end, touching the baby's soft cheek. He looked like his father and also had white hair. John sat down directly to her and looked at the peck as well. "So?" he asked the Wraith. "Tell me about Amalia. Maybe it helps my allies find her."

*It's okay.* Teyla whispered it to him warmly and the boy Wraith tightened his shoulders before lowering his hands. "You can trust him?"

*Is he your consort?

"Yes." Teyla smiled and looked at John again.

"So?" John looked down from him to the baby and took him after a moment. The Wraith was immediately ready to attack but Teyla calmed him down mentally. "He's good at it," she said and raised a hand. "He also carried my son more than once.

"Hm..." Faith swallowed once. "Tell us about Amalia. What is she like, why did you choose such a risky path?"

Faith closed one eye for a moment. He was terribly young. In human years maybe 17. At the most. Rather even 16.

"I was in her debt," he began and closed his eyes.

*About a year ago.

Pain. Excruciating pain haunted his entire body. Something pulled on him. What was that? His eyes opened heavily and he smelled fire. Burned flesh and fire. Something pulled him laboriously. He stopped after each draught and he heard a heavy breathing. "Why are you so... heavy?" he heard a firm voice whispering and cursing. What happened here? He had crashed! Together with his father and his friends. They were on a mission and then they were attacked. They had... Where were the others?! Alarmed, he tried to rip himself loose, but he was too badly wounded. The voice cursed quietly. "Otherwise they'll hear you! Can you... Can you try to run?" It was discarded and it had to take a deep breath directly. The light was so damn bright and then the light disappeared and a female person appeared in his field of vision. "You don't look like you can walk." She kneeled deeper and then looked around. He wanted to get up and yell at her, but she just pushed him down into the meadow.

"Shh... They hear you, and then you end up like your friends." Like his...?! But now he squeezed off the floor and growled at the woman before he had to take a deep breath and put an arm around his belly. He was bleeding. He could not heal himself properly yet. But this smell... It was not really far from the human mob that had formed there. He saw them. He saw the flames and he saw how you... That was his father! He grabbed his side and he noticed that his weapon was gone. He had to help him! When he got up and wanted to rush off, the girl held him with all her strength and pushed him down to the ground again. Groaning in pain he closed his eyes, but she only looked over her shoulder and held him to the ground with her weight. She sat on his chest and held his arms. "You will die too! Stay still! Your friends are lost!"

They were not only his friends, but also his father. "Good..." he heard them say. "Watch out', she whispered, 'I'll take you to safety. They will think that all of you are dead and then you have to rest."

Was she a worshipper? Faith couldn't say for sure at that moment but everything around him turned black. The next time he woke up, it was dark. He couldn't move and just decided to stay lying down. Why had he survived? That's right. There was this girl but why... His father... His brothers. They were lost. It took a good four hours until the sun rose and another half hour until this woman came back. In the meantime he leaned against a trunk and was slightly out of breath. "My name is Amalia," she introduced herself and squatted with him. "The others want to search the forest for more... I know a hiding place. It's very far so you have to walk."

He didn't say anything and he had to lean on her with full weight. He didn't know how, but at some point they arrived at a mountain. The gap that led in there was incredibly narrow, but they would come through. When he could lean against the wall there and sit down, he looked at them again. "Why? he finally said and watched her. Amalia looked around the cave and shook her head. "You were in need and you were killed. That's not right"

"Isn't that right? You're our food!" was she crazy?

"Yes". Amalia stretched her Kin and then sat down with him. "That's true. We are food. Without us you would starve. But I would also starve if I could only feed on cows and they would not be reachable. That's the cycle of all things."

"You are alone with your opinion."

"Yes." Amalia put her bag on the side. "Besides, you are different. You don't have it".

Faith growled slightly when she said that, but then she looked at him carefree and grabbed his right hand. "Here. You are not someone who has nourished himself with people. At least not so far. So which crime should you be accused of?" Faith had hardly any strength left to somehow hold himself against her. He knew that if she wanted to, she could just kill him. "You look young," she found and opened her bag. "I brought bandages and ointments. I don't know if you also have to sew places, but... I have everything important with me. Outside is a river I get water."

Faith hissed as she sewed the long wound on his stomach. "Stop whining!"

"You NEVER did that!" he said out loud.

"If you can scream like that you seem to be feeling better", Amalia said calmly and band finally the wound off. "And it's already done."

"Even if I could feed myself, I wouldn't choose you! I would run the risk of getting your insanity!"

"At least you're talking now." Amalia washed her hands with the rest of the water and dried her hands on her clothes. "What's your name?"

"Where am I?" he asked back.

"The answer will not please you. You've landed with the Genii." As he closed his eyes, he felt her hand on his shoulder. "But I won't let the General find you."

"Why?" Faith still didn't understand. Why did she help him?

"As I said, you are innocent. I believe that when I do something good to someone, something good comes back to me at some point. So far it has always worked."

"That's naive."

"So what?" Amalia had to smile and looked at him again. "The general will be back soon and I must be back in town by then. I know you must be hungry." She took two apples out of her pocket and put them on his side. There was still enough water. When Faith didn't answer her and just looked away, she was silent again. "I'm sorry for your loss. Did you know them good?"

"Get out of here!" he hissed.

*back*

Faith smiled something at least it looked like a smile. *She's warm* he said to Teyla now. *Her heart ia so warm."


	8. Ronon Dex

* Eleven months ago*

Faith didn't understand this woman. Every day Amalia came by. Sometimes she came during the day. Sometimes late at night. It was always different. Today, after a good four weeks, his wounds were almost healed. Only the deep wound on his belly needed some patience. If only he could nourish himself... If only other Wraith would come and get him. But he also knew that his queen couldn't afford to search for him among the Genii. Maybe Waterlight herself was attacked. He didn't know. "And then I threw the knife against the wall and it got stuck there. That were really only millimeters past his head," she laughed and drank from a tea she had brewed. He himself held his cup in his hand. He had learned a lot about Amalia without wanting to. She had big problems with her father. They both did not share the same... intentions. Whereby from a strategic point of view her father was absolutely right. Amalia was also a strategist. She only saw this... From... softer eyes. He lifted his cup and then drank a sip of his tea. It tasted of herbs. It should help him to recover. "I am sure he got scared".

"He had grounded me for a week after that." Amalia put her tea aside and looked at him. "Didn't you rebel against your father?"

"No." Faith couldn't remember anything like that. Of course, his blood was also boiling, he was young. He fought his way up with others. But he had never been impudent towards his father. Not even ones and now he know was dead. "When you're better, I can try to get you to the ring," she suggested. "Then you can go back to your father".

"He is dead". Faith just kept drinking his tea. "This general killed him."

All of a sudden Amalia became quiet and lowered her gaze. "The general is really cruel. It wasn't his first passing. He kills everyone in his path and knows no mercy."

"I will kill him." Faith looked down at her. "You know him?"

"He..." she smiled weakly now and looked up at him. "He lives in the city.

"Hm..." Faith now closed his eyes. "You can take me to the stargate?"

"To be honest, yes and no. It is very difficult I have often enough tried to run away. I always only know when and where new guards will be deployed for a short time". In the time here, Amalia had already provided some things for the cave. Warm blankets. Drinking vessels. Everything useful. "Here is a river nearby?" he asked her now in silence. "How far away?

"Not far, but it's cold. You shouldn't... I can help you again."

"No."

"Yes. Come. It is dark. We could risk it and it won't hurt your wound either." Amalia rose and pulled him on his legs. He could walk, but he didn't overdo it yet. He actually only stayed in the cave to rest. He wanted to get back on his legs quickly. Amalia took no distance to him. None at all as if she were tired of life. Nevertheless he could still just kill her. "But it is cold. You know that."

Faith twisted his eyes and stopped again after a short while because they had arrived. "I used to watch the men in our river" Amalia told suddenly and had to laugh. "That was about four years ago. Shall I help you?" Faith didn't answer her, but slowly took off his black ruined leather coat, when he groaned shortly of pain, he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Slowly." She grabbed the collar from behind and slowly took off his coat. Silently she now helped him with his top as well before she looked around. "I make sure no one is around. Take your time."

"Or do you stay on the lookout to watch me?"

"If I wanted to, I would have already sat on this stone here." Amalia ran red, but she kept her shoulders straight before walking away. Faith seemed amused and went into the cool water after a few minutes. The river war clear. As he stood in the middle, the water went up to his hip bones. He just had to clean himself completely once.

"And you say I am crazy." Faith had made himself comfortable at the fire in the cave so that his hair would dry faster. Amalia sat right behind him. "I'll brush your hair, okay?"

"Go ahead." He had given up defending himself against her. She would do what she wanted anyway. "Why is your hair so snow white?"

"Why are yours so dark?"

"Because I just come after my mother.

"And I after my father. What a stupid question!" Faith tightened his shoulders and stretched his back. He was proud of what he was. On his origin. When he heard Amalia put the brush to his side he closed his eyes, but only to open them again in surprise. She leaned her forearms on his shoulders and bent them so that she could look at him from the side. "Somehow it's sweet. You don't even grow a real beard. You are really very young, aren't you?" she laughed and had no idea what danger she was in. Faith knew that. She provoked him. Questioned what he saw himself as. An adult man who died in such a difficult situation alone. And she told him no beard grew! He was young yes. He had questioned many things as he grew older and he had simply seen many things with different eyes. That was something completely different now. Nevertheless, he was in her debt. "But your hair is really beautiful," she found, "are you using a special cure or is it just growing so beautiful?" she grabbed his strand of hair with one hand while she stayed so close. "I wonder... Would a potential beard be that soft? But you will probably only experience that in 100 years. Creepy that I will be already dead, when- Waa!" Amalia screamed in surprise when he suddenly grabbed her and she lay on the floor in front of him. "Oh man! You scared me!"

"Don't tell me I'm a child again!"

"I never said that! I said that you won't have a real beard yet and... Haha..." she had to start laughing. "And that you only in... oh 100 years..."

Was she completely crazy? He shrugged briefly as he felt a sting in his wound, but then ignored it. Slowly he let go of the woman so that she stopped laughing and as she sat she looked into his eyes. He liked her. Otherwise she would already be dead. She was crazy. Wild. Not to tame and represented her opinion. She was completely crazy. "I would feed on you just to show you where your place is!"

"Oh yeah? Too bad you can't! Do you need perhaps still some fruits around you to nourish? How do you say it right now? Fruit-fed baby?"

"That's enough! I told you in confidence!" Faith pressed his right hand angrily to her chest and pushed her back to the floor. "Don't you ever say that to me again!"

Amalia now remained silent, but then just smiled completely without fear. His hair had fallen over his shoulder and she raised her hand to graze it behind his ear. "Now I may brush it again', she muttered, "you are my pet. I'll let you do it again," he said quietly.

"I your pet? I think it's rather the other way around. After all, I keep you in MY hiding place or have you dragged me here and taken care of me?"

The Wraith growled but was impressed by her courage as always. Her hand still resting in his hair wandered slowly down and now lay on his cheek. "Are those sensors?" Faith nodded to her question. "Your ears are different..."

"We don't need our ears like humans do".

"And your nose looks as if it had melted and-" he pressed his hand harder against her chest because she had to laugh again. "Sorry..." Were all humans like this? So cheeky? So wild? He hardly saw any difference between her and a being of his kind. The four weeks with her were interesting.

"I must go now. Otherwise my father will become suspicious." He let her go that evening. Only Amalia did not come back. On the fourth day he set off for the city. It was difficult but he could track her down. Her smell was everywhere. The house she lived in was big and he realized that her father was certainly not anyone. As the sun set and rain set, Faith used it to sneak closer.

Why was he here? With a furious heart he stood directly in front of the house and wondered what he had lost here. He should rather explore the area, find out where the stargate was. He had to find a way back. He already walked backwards and turned around when he heard a window being pushed open. "Wait," he heard her soft and strangely rough voice. Shit! He was just supposed to keep walking now, but when he turned around and looked up at her, he was silent again and so was she. Slowly he stepped back to the house and took a closer look. The rain got worse and he saw sorrow in her eyes. Then she disappeared into the room and came back with a rope. She attached it to her window frame and lowered the rope. Faith thought for a moment and knew he had to hide the anger. Silently he reached for the rope and climbed up the house wall with it. At the top he climbed through the window and saw how she stepped back so that he had room. As soon as he was inside, he slowly pulled the rope in. Normally she would now speak like a waterfall and tell why she had been prevented. But Faith already knew why. He imagined it as he loosened the rope and dropped it to the ground. His gaze was fixed on the outside. When he finally turned to her and looked into her smashed face, he growled. Faith knew her only with a smile on her face. Now she was pale, her lips pulled to a line. Suddenly she sobbed up and bridged the meter between them before almost falling into his arms. He smelled fear. All this time he had never smelled fear in her. Not even when he had threatened her - but now everything was different. Her salty tears dripped on the leather of his jacket. Faith only laid a hand on her shoulder after a few minutes and then looked around the room. When he had seen enough, he squeezed a little and looked at her wounds on her face. A black eye, slightly swollen. Her cheek also colored. Her eyes sad. She was broken. Or one had tried it. His gaze slipped to her hand. One finger was also swollen, but not broken. There were more injuries, he recognized it by her posture. But since she was wearing clothes through it, he saw nothing of it. She still said nothing. Faith also laid his other hand on her shoulder and looked at her neck. Her dress was cut wide up, so he had to push her collar aside to find the reason for her silence. She was strangled and quite brutally. Beast. Whoever it was was a beast, and only one was considered. Her father. Tears ran down her cheek again and hypnotized he looked at her before growling angrily again. She really didn't look good. "Where else", he demanded to know and took a step back to lift both arms from her. "Here?" Then he came closer again and drove up her shoulder with his hands. "Here?" He came even closer to her. His hands wandered from her shoulders, down to her chest. He bent down a bit "Here?" he whispered and shoved his hands over her belly to her hips. "And here?"

Amalia put her hands around him again and just nodded. Faith was hard silent and took a deep breath, which the girl could feel very well. Then he stepped around her, his hands did not leave her body, but grazed her arm and finally lay down on her neck. He opened the first button of their dress, then the second, third, fourth, fifth. Her back was exposed and there too he saw the bruises. His hands lay on these stains before he drove up her skin and his hands disappeared under her dress. He reached for her shoulders and then grazed the dress off her body. She didn't even protect her body. Why did he get so angry? Why did it feel like he could feel her pain on his own body?

But the most pounding feeling was to want to own her. To want to exercise dominance. She should not be afraid of anyone but him. He should be the only reason and no other. It demanded in him to make her not think about it anymore and her skin was warm. He turned her around with a jerk and his whole innermost became soft when he saw her hurt look. His eyes looked into hers and he couldn't help but to lean down. His lips lay on her injured eye and then kissed down to her cheek. His hands held hers tightly in his and finally he kissed her carefully. He instinctively sought the mental contact with her to alleviate the pain of her soul but of course it didn't work. He wanted it! But it didn't work. Faith looked into her eyes and closed his to make the kiss last longer. He would just believe that she would feel it. He could feel it.

It didn't take long until she lay in her bed and he leaned over her to take a closer look at every injury. She was completely maltreated. No woman should be mistreated like that. Beast. Amalia had tried to speak but he had only shaken his head. She didn't need to say anything. It hurt her to speak but he would show her that you didn't always have to use that voice. Waterlight was not his first queen to serve. Before that he was on another ship and there he had heard things nobody talked about. As a child he had wondered what the Queen's Cleverman did with their pets when they let them sleep in their room. He had once asked his father but he had only snorted and thought that there was Cleverman doing the research that should not be done. But he had also seen Blades among each other very much... He knew by now what the Queen's Cleverman had done with the Worshipper. With his pet. Today he understood him. His blood had been boiling for a long time and he hadn't been noticed by his queen yet. He was just a child, in everyone's eyes. Nevertheless he knew what he was doing here and what he had to do. Even though he lacked this mental intimacy very much, his senses concentrated on everything outside. Her gaze was on him and his gaze was directed directly at hers as he pushed her legs further apart with his hip and then penetrated into this heat.

*back*

Ronon's weapon activated and he aimed directly at Faith. That's why the young Wraith had interrupted his story. "You got to work on a wounded defenseless young woman?!" Ronen asked Teyla and Sheppard, but they both got up. "Ronon calm down," Teyla said, but Faith now rose as well. "Amalia is my companion," he growled. "I wanted to ease her pain. Relieve my pain that I saw when I looked at her maltreated body!" Faith growled snarling alone at the thought of it. "And now she is with him again" if she was still alive. Teyla took this thought from him and looked over from Ronon to Faith. "She lives," she told him. *You should not believe in anything else.*

"I love her..." he said desperately and now sat down again without caring any more about Ronon. His hands lay on his temple again. "I did not protect her".

John looked at Ronon and still held the child in his arm. Angrily Ronen put the gun away and John walked around the fire to give the child back to his father. Faith seemed completely overwhelmed. He was incredibly young. John looked at Teyla before sitting next to Faith. "What's his name?"

Faith was in thoughts and had to sort them out first. *What?* he asked in his mind before he swallowed. "What?"

"His name." John pointed to the child.

"He only gets his name when he... When he's older and has proven himself. But... We call him Little Heart." Faith held his son safely in his arms and decided not to move him out again for the time being.

"You can't be serious!"

"Ronon, that's enough!" John now looked at him. "Come outside with me." When John got up and left, Teyla looked at the young father again. "Ronon has a big grudge against the Wraiths."

"I understand," Faith said. "I can guess. That's what I still don't really understand about Amalia. She knows what I am, what I will do in sometime, what my parents have done and what my... Her and mine children might do in time. She always said with full conviction that I was innocent. Every living thing wants to live. It's instinct."

"She seems to me to be very sensitive."

"Yes, she is. She is wild. Unpredictable and has a very strong will."

"Little Heart sleeps a lot," Teyla now found and looked down at the newborn. It was a bit strange... She noticed Faith tense up. *That's why I have to find his mother quickly. He can't stand that other milk.*

"You put him to sleep." Teyla knew how bad that was for the child. Yes, the baby was very thin, malnourished. But now she was really worried. "We're about to find her."

Teyla put her hand on his shoulder and tried to show him her honesty. "I look after the others. Try to relax, we'll know more by dawn."

"Damn it, Ronon, can't you pull yourself together?" John asked tense. "Even if all this doesn't suit you, hold back!"

"What for" asked Ronon. "Isn't it bad enough that Jennifer chose such a path? Now we should support something like that?"

Sheppard took a deep breath. "No we don't have to support it but it's the right one. Things change."

"Nothing just changes!" Ronon turned his back on John when Teyla joined. "We have to find Amalia quickly. He lets the child sleep all the time," Teyla said. "He probably can't take goat's milk which is clear. And the baby is malnourished. Either we find his mother or we bring both directly to Atlantis."

"Damn." John finally nodded. "Well, we have to take him to the Jumper, we can hide him there and take him back with us."

"Shouldn't Ladon know something about it" Ronon asked directly and looked back at both of them. John looked at him skeptically. "And what do you think he'll do? He will capture the Wraith or even execute him. Then what are we going to do with the child?"

"You know that."

Now it was Teyla who kept silent and looked closely at Ronon, but John raised his voice. "Ronon, you will not tell Ladon and you will just finish this mission. We smuggle him into the Jumper and there's nothing more to say!"

"An order?"

"Yes, and if you can't do that, I'll send you right back to Atlantis."

"It's all right." Ronon took a deep breath and pressed his lips together.

"Faith won't just come along without Amalia," Teyla said.

"We have better chances to get Amalia without him," John said. "Can you make him understand that?"

Teyla thought about it and shook her head. "For Wraith to abandon her queen is... Unendurable. He feels great pain from her loss and the danger she is in. And after what he has told, her father is very violent towards her. He would rather die than leave her defenseless."

"Then we have Ronon. He can stun him."

"Yes, I like to do that."

"Well then we do exactly the same. I'll get him out."

* Eleven months ago*

The sun hadn't risen yet when Faith awoke in this warmth. His body was entwined with that of another. He lay half on his side, someone lay full on his body and his legs were swirled with others. It was still an incredibly comfortable position. Faith raised his hand and drove it through the long dark hair of the Young Woman in his arms. He had to leave before the sun rose and he could be seen. She had suffered terrible injuries. Why? Why? Because she had been with him? Did anyone know that he lived out there in the woods? "Hm..." he heard her sigh and turn her head. "You... are awake..." Her voice was hoarse. Her vocal chords were badly squeezed. "Who was that?" he asked now and drove on through her hair. "The General." Faith growled angrily again. "My father. He..." Faith blinked once. Her father... "The general is your father?"

"Yes..."

"It's okay. I'll kill him anyway". He felt her nestle closer to him.

"He hurt me..." Her voice broke off and Faith really wanted to know how he had mistreated her. "I am afraid."

*back*

She was scared! Faith opened his eyes and found himself completely disoriented in a hospital ward. She was afraid! Where... Was he? *It's all good*. A familiar movement on his wrist. Steelflower. Panicked, he looked around, not tied up! That's why he sat up and took a deep breath. *Where am I ?!*

"Atlantis," Teyla said quietly, keeping her hand on his joint. "Safe."

"Amalia! You just brought me here... Amalia is out there," he growled angrily. *And where is my son?!*

*He's fine and Amalia's alive.* Teyla smiled at him. *You've slept long, but both are well and here in Atlantis. She's fine.*

The relief flowed in waves from his body. *Where do I find her?* Faith sat up and walked with both feet on the ground. He could stand, that was good. "Where is she?"

"She is in our meeting room. I'll bring you to her. But with that, there is some information. The leader of the Genii is also there. He doesn't want to leave Amalia here. So you both have to convince him otherwise. Like me and John."

"Little Heart?" asked Faith while he nodded slightly.

"He's with his mother."

"I overslept her rescue?"

"We drugged you. We had to do that... Do you understand that?"

"I just want to see her now." Nothing else matters right now for him.

"Come with me." When they both went off, two Marines walked right behind them, but Faith didn't take care of them. He didn't care about the soldiers or the incredible architecture of this city. He was nervous and just wanted to see that Amalia was really alive.

Ronon stared at the beautiful woman standing in the conference room weighing her newborn. She had wrist straps and was relatively hungry when they found her, but she was fine. Her mother came from Sateda and Amalia still had... Ladon, John and Woolsey were in the room. Amalia ignored Ladon and only looked down on her child. She looked happy, but seemed tense. Sometimes she looked over at him. Skeptical but curious.

Amalia trembled and was terribly afraid of what was to come, but at the moment she finally held her son in her arms and had only recently breastfed him vigorously. He was weak, but she would feed him again. She wondered if Faith would really be released. Whether he would now be a prisoner, something he never wanted to be... She wondered if they would play with her here. She was not stupid. Her child was... a bizarre thing for most, especially Ronon Dex from Sateda. He was very tall and strong. Good-looking. She hadn't seen him for years. Only now she had no nerves. When the door at the end of the room opened, Amalia turned around immediately. Teyla came in first, smiled and directly behind her... "Faith!" with a furious heart she hurried around the round table and was glad that Teyla continued to move aside. Shortly before him she stopped and smiled while tears gathered in her eyes. "You were right," she said quietly. "I should never give up hope."

"I didn't find you." It hadn't been him who had saved her, so he lowered his gaze. "But I hope you'll take me anyway."

"Idiot." Amalia came closer and she nudged him with her elbow. "I always take you. My saviour." She knew that he had his peculiarities and that would always remain so. But that's exactly what she liked about him. Faith bowed deeper before her, before he dared to look at her. Slowly he raised his hands and put them on her forearms before taking a closer look at Little Heart. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Without you they would never have found me Faith. I knew you'd save me."

But he hadn't been there. He hadn't even found her. "If you had not been there, they would have just gone back. Do you understand? Thank you." She knew that he wanted to embrace her, but that he touched her at the arms was already a very intimate gesture for a Wraith. Above all in front of others. "We don't want to disturb your coming together, but we should sit together."

"Of course." Faith led Amalia to a free place, far enough away from the others, before he stood directly behind her.

John looked at Woolsey and cleared his throat a little. "We were able to find your Little One Thanks to Ladon. Ladon Radim. That's Faith." John introduced them to each other.

Ladon was tense, but tried to stay calm. Faith lowered his gaze as a thank you. "I would have lost her without you. I owe you everything."

Woolsey pressed his teeth together and looked at Faith now. "You would give out information, too? About you?"

"I'll tell you what you want to know but I won't betray my kind." Don't talk about revealing secrets too specific. Ladon just nodded something when he heard that. "Why should I leave a Genii near you?" he asked to get to the point. "You're a Wraiths." When Faith looked him in the eye, Ladon realized his anger, but he didn't care. After all, this was about more.

"Who says I care what a Genii says?"

"Stop." Amalia looked from Faith to Ladon and shook her head. "I don't know why you two should talk about what I want. When I decide to stay with Faith, I stay with him. I don't care what anyone else says and don't come up with the saying we're too young! We knew what we were going to do alone. We both knew it and I am so glad that Little Heart is here. I don't know what you're up to", she looked at Woolsey now. "But I'm definitely not going back to the Genii. For decades, the Genii simply overlooked what was going on with my family. What my father did to me and my mother. Can you imagine that a Wraith treated me better than my own father?" she asked around and looked down at her son. "I wanted to have my own family with the being that I love. Faith is a Wraith and he will eventually start to have to feed. I knew that a year ago. I know it today. And if he lost control, I knew what I was getting myself into."

"I would never hurt you!" Faith put his right hand on her shoulder. "I'd rather starve."

"No. We had this subject. You have to stay with Little Heart. I will die. Not you." Not so easy at least. Faith showed his teeth and that he didn't agree with the way she wanted to handle them.

Teyla looked at Sheppard and nodded a little. Sighing, he drove through his hair. "Actually, we're working on a virus now," he suddenly said. "One that people take so they won't die when Wraith feed on them."

The young couple stared at him for a moment. Ronon hit the table with his fist. "You can't be serious! He should feed on her when the time comes?"

"That's why Jennifer is with Guide to do just that," John said seriously. "That's why we're developing the virus!"

Amalia looked up at Faith. "That would be unbelievable!"

Faith felt a load fall from his shoulders when he realized this and had to sit down next to Amalia after all.

"However, it will take some time until it is developed and works," Woolsey said.

"I still have a few more years," Faith said quietly and now looked over to Teyla *Is that true?*

*Yeah. It's true. We hope it really works.

"And then nothing can happen to her?" Ladon asked confusedly.

"Nothing will happen to her then. So?" Woolsey looked at Ladon now. "You see that Amalia has her own will. She won't go back with you."

Ladon was silent for a long time and took a deep breath. "Seems so to me."

"We stay here', Faith said now. "And wait for this virus.

"That's what I wanted to suggest," said Teyla. "You're safe here."

"It's weird," Amalia murmured and looked at Faith. "It's the first time we don't have to hide." She was relieved and he didn't need any mental connection to feel it. So he moved closer and leaned his forehead against hers. "It'll be all right."

Ronon stood on the terrace almost an hour later and had to tremble a little in the cold. They were surrounded by ice, but it was beautiful here. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that a human loved a Wraiths. He had seen it with Jen but... The thing with Jen was something else. Or? She had no choice. She had been with a Wraiths for so long in the tightest space. Admittedly, he still thought she had some kind of Stockhauser syndrome, or what John meant, but... What should he tell her? She did what was right for her. But the two of them... His gaze slid back into the big anteroom. Teyla, John and the so different couple stood together. The two hardly knew each other and both were cursed young. The other Wraiths would not simply accept him. Neither him nor his child. Ronon turned when Faith looked in his direction.  
When the door was opened he hoped that this dirty Wraith would come here and provoke him with his mere presence and he could put the bullet in the child's head! The footsteps stopped right to his side. His hand was ready to grasp at his weapon, this time it was not set to stun. "I heard from the others that you were a great help in saving Amalia." That disgusting voice... Ronon didn't turn around with compulsion yet. "I want to thank you and tell you that I'm in your debt."

"So you owe me something, hm?" Ronon turned around and pulled a knife out of his clothes. "Then cut off your head and free us from your being."

Faith immediately took a step back and you could see his nervousness. He was still very young but Ronon didn't care. Wraith was Wraith. Then the child tightened his shoulders and stretched his chin. "If Amalia had been lost, my son would have starved to death, I would have walked into your knife by now." He didn't dare to look back at the others, but he knew that Sheppard certainly had a look at everything. Just as Ronon suspected. "But I love Amalia. I can understand that my people had done much harm to you and your people and I alone cannot make up for that pain, but I will try to do everything I can to prevent something like Sateda from happening again".

Ronon had to laugh contemptuously. "Your words mean nothing to me!"

"Darling?" Amalia's voice let both pay attention and Ronon lowered his knife, but didn't put it back either. "It's so cold here" she complained amusedly and wrapped Little Heart once more tighter into his fur blanket. "What are you doing out here it's cold and you're barely wearing anything" Faith cursed immediately and took off his really worn leather jacket so he could put it around her shoulders. "Oh much better. And it smells like you," she winked at him and pressed the baby closer to her. "Teyla wanted to talk to you about the coming days."

"Oh yeah?" his look slipped back to John and Teyla, both waiting for her. "Then come."

"I'll be right behind you."

Faith hesitated immediately. He felt the hatred burning in Ronon and now leaving his family defenseless... "It's all right, it won't take long."

He took a look at Ronon before he bent down and took a closer look at his son before he went back into the building.

Ronon stiffened briefly as he heard him say it and Amalia slowly approached. "I wanted to thank Ronon Dex once again. You saved us."

"I don't know if I can call that a rescue." Ronon took a deep breath before he looked at her and at the baby. Why? "Why do you choose such a life?"

"Somebody once told me that it is worth fighting for what you really want. I had been eight when I heard that from half an adult." Amalia looked down at the child in her arms. "The man who told me was my mother's nephew. He was strong and brave. I saw him that day for the first and last time in my life. Until recently".

Ronon stiffened suddenly and unbelief spread inside him. "Amy?" he whispered irritatedly. Yes- He had an aunt he never really met. She had already gone as a very young woman and had not come back. She had had an argument with his mother. He knew that. When he was in his education their paths crossed on Sateda. Amy. The little girl at that time had told him that her name was Amy. It was one day. Nothing more. But... She was... family.

"Amy?"

"Amalia, but my mother always said Amy to me. And now Faith calls me that, too," but mostly only when they were alone. Amalia swallowed hard and then smiled slightly at Ronon. "I would have liked to get to know you better but my mother was in a hurry and... I had no chance to come back afterwards."

"Amy?" Ronon took a closer look at her. The dark hair, the eye color. The skin color she definitely had from her father but if he looked at her long enough... Yes. He saw something of his mother in her. "You are Amy?"

Amalia had tears in her eyes. "I thought I would never see you again Ronon. You... You had been my light in all those years. You were so strong and brave I knew you could save me and my mum but then I was so afraid to talk. My mother was on Sateda to seek help but they sent her and me back to the Genii. I was so scared. When Sateda was destroyed there..." Amalia closed her eyes and as tears ran down her cheek she heard footsteps and there he stood right in front of her, the knife fell to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"My mother said I can't trust anyone. I should be silent', she whispered, 'but I hoped so much that you might want to visit me one day and... I had always hoped that you would come'. Ronon put his hands on her shoulders and then pulled her into his arms. Family. His family lived? His cousin was alive? He had believed she was dead. Disappeared! But that she would stand here in front of him today... He had to kill this general himself! When Ronon held his cousin in his arms he took the movement in her arms very well and there the smell of this leather jacket also penetrated his nose. Wraith. Ronon's eyes were full of pain, hope and fear. When Amalia looked into them she thought he would melt. "In the end you really found me."

"Amy it... I'm sorry I thought you weren't anymore... I heard that your ship was attacked and..." admitted he had never had contact with her. "But when I met you, I really planed to visit you. You and my aunt. But so much came in between and then I heard about it... I'm sorry. I could have... I could have ended your suffering."

"You did. Admittedly it took time but I live and my son also lives". Amalia looked into her arms and heard soft protest cries from her son. "He gets hungry. Ronon..." Amalia looked further to her son and Ronon saw the tears still running down her cheek. "Without you and your friends I couldn't stand here now. You have saved my family and I am so grateful to all of you." When she looked up and smiled Ronon became aware again of what was going on. Amy was with a Wraith... Although these beings had destroyed their homeworld! The joy of seeing them again was unbelievably great. Nevertheless, he now moved back from her and walked back into the building as fast as he could with big steps. As he passed the three, John saw that Ronon had tears in his eyes. "What was going on?" he murmured directly.

"Amalia." Faith saw his companion go down and trembled so he went outside as fast as he could and kneeled down with her. "Did he hurt you?!"

"No..." When Faith knelt with her and pulled her into his arms, she finally allowed real suffering tears to depart from her. "No it... It's different," she sobbed up and tried to calm down in his arms. Faith didn't know what had happened but he growled quietly and looked towards Teyla who was slowly approaching her. "Hey..." she spoke to both of them. "I'm sorry if Ronon freaked you out but... Maybe you should back off? I'll show you your room."

Ronon only stopped when he was in his room and went straight to his sink before he threw up. Right there John came into the room and raised his eyebrow. "Hey... Everything okay Chewie?"

Ronon raised his hand and hung over the sink for a moment before washing his mouth and receiving a glass of water from John. "You're pale."

"I'm in shock," Ronon admitted and went to his bed, where he first had to sit down. "I know you're not very talkative, but what just happened there?" John slowly approached and pulled the chair to the bed before he sat down. "Ronon what was going on?"

Ronon wanted to say it but he couldn't. His thoughts were on a roller coaster. His feelings were chaos. He just kept quiet. Minutes Long as it knocked on the door and Teyla came in Ronon didn't look up. "Ronon. Amalia's been through a lot," Teyla said, trying hard not to get loud. "I just had to take her to the infirmary!"

John rose immediately. "What has she got?"

Teyla didn't look at John, he just looked at Ronon. "The doctors think all the stress has broken out of her now."

"A nervous breakdown? I was surprised she was so controlled."

Ronon opened his eyes, but closed them immediately. "Did you threaten her that you would kill her child?" Teyla asked now and John sighed directly. "Ronon the girl has been through enough. Why..."

"I didn't hurt her!" Ronon said angrily and loudly before he hit the ground with his foot. "That's damn right it is!" he hissed. "I didn't do anything!"

"Ronon..." Teyla became quiet and realized only now how agitated her colleague was. "I have..." Ronon wanted to be alone, goddamn it! But sooner or later this would come out anyway and most of all he was ashamed... Because... Because he was ashamed. His blood had gotten involved with a Wraiths. His own blood. He had completely failed. "Amalia is my aunt's daughter," Ronon said quietly. "I met her only once when she was a child and I thought she was dead. She... I... She recognized me."

Amalia slept deeply. Little Heart slept right next to her. Faith drove his hand through Amy's hair all the time. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but her psyche was attacked by the stress. At least he had understood that much. He felt bad because he saw himself responsible for this problem. He should have been faster and stronger! But he was not like his father or like his comrades who were like brothers to him. He was not a blade. He was a Cleverman. He was interested in physics and how this world worked, now it didn't matter what or who he was. He might have made it off this planet. But what would have happened then? He had broken a taboo and was busy with his food. His future food. Now he knew why it was a taboo. He hadn't just run away then because Amalia had entered his life. He had asked himself so many months ago what his life would be like if he left it behind. He was young but he had seen many of his kind. He had already wondered as a child whether this was really the big goal. Of course he felt more than comfortable in his hive among his comrades and his family but Amy... Amy was a refreshment. He knew that she had suffered a lot and yet she did not give up hope. Just like he didn't give up the task he believed in. If he set himself a goal he did the same. When he first kissed Amalia, he knew he wanted it to happen. It wasn't an accident or an ill-considered act. He had wanted it that way. He knew this woman well as he knew himself. The only thing he missed was this mental closeness. Therefore he was at least physically always very close to her. He always held her hand, touched her shoulder or kissed her. It was hard not to do that and Amalia understood his need to want to be around her. She loved him. He loved her.

"How is she?" John stood behind him and Faith took a deep breath before just driving through Amalia's hair. "She must sleep," he said quietly.

John pressed his lips together and looked slightly behind him at Teyla and Ronon. "You know Amalia well" John asked now. "I mean so right. About her life?"

"What kind of question is that?" Faith clicked his tongue slightly. "I know her."

"What do you know about her mother?"

"Her mother." He stopped briefly and shook his head before continuing through her hair. Amy loved it when he did that. "She has to sleep. We would only disturb her." So he got up and bent down to her again to kiss her forehead. But Faith couldn't get away from her closeness. Slowly he leaned his forehead against hers and took a deep breath before he straightened up completely and turned around. "Let's talk..." when he saw Ronon he became restless so Teyla took a step forward. "We just want to talk. Together. It's important."

"I'd rather stay here, but the sooner we clear this up, will you leave me here?"

"Of course". Teyla tried to smile and was the first to step back so they couldn't disturb Amy. Ronon's eyes were red but as much as he hated that Wraith, he just wanted to play it safe. Deep down inside he was afraid that it was all just a trick from the Wraith to finish him off completely and when he looked at Faith... He saw concern in his eye. Again and again the young man looked back to the sickbed before nodding. "Why do you want to know anything about her mother? And what has become of the general?"

"Slowly..." John briefly exchanged a look with Teyla before he spoke further. "First you tell us what you know about her family. I want to know everything."

Faith hesitated, but finally nodded. He just wanted to get it over with quickly. "Her mother died about... Seven years ago. The general killed her." He would never call this man Amalias father. "She was there almost 11. Everyone was told that she had a flu, but the general had killed her because she wanted to leave. She was originally from Sateda. She had met the general at a young age and he took her with him."

John asked, "And her family? Her mother's family?" Faith raised his forehead and almost sighed, "What's the point?" Shaking his head, he looked back at Amalia. "An aunt. Amy's aunt had a quarrel with her mother and as far as Amy knows this aunt died shortly afterwards. Hm... She had a sick grandfather and a cousin. But she saw both of them only once."

"A cousin?

"Yes, we wanted to find him." Faith nodded slightly to herself. "She told me that Sateda was destroyed but she hoped he was still alive. She thought he was dead at first but I heard about a warrior from Sateda killing Wraiths. That's why we decided to find him."

"So you wanted to go to Sateda? You realize they would have lynched you there if someone had been there." John looked again briefly at Teyla. "Do you know his name?"

"Not really."

"You talked to her and wanted to find her cousin but... You don't know his name?"

"I don't even know her mother's name."

"And how can that be?" Teyla asked now directly after but the Wraith shook his head. "She cries when she talks about them. She doesn't want to say their names. Of course I would have felt her out as soon as we really fled. But until then I didn't want to see tears in her eyes..." he automatically rubbed his chest as if it was burning or aching.

Ronon took a deep breath and looked at the Wraith again for a long time. Was he telling the truth?

"I was confessed... Confused," he admitted. "Her cousin is a fighter and if he survived the attack on his homeland, why didn't he go to her? Amy would have needed him the way he probably needed her."

Wraith who wanted to understand something about feelings... For Ronon this was just not imaginable. That was just... They weren't human! "And maybe he could have freed them from that misery..." Faith growled all of a sudden and Teyla grabbed his wrist. *Everything's good *

*Nothing's good! She has suffered!* And because he could not keep it for himself in this moment he showed her pictures. Memories. Thoughts. Teyla snatched herself from him and stared at the boy before he turned around and walked back to the sickbed. Teyla himself had to take a deep breath. "It... W-We should talk alone," she suggested quietly and looked at John, but especially at Ronon. "I saw something terrible." Ronon felt his heart beat faster and he was happy when the three of them were in a separate room. Teyla closed the door and looked from one to the other. "I think I know why Amalia got involved with a Wraith. She..." Shake her head and it hit her in the end, Ronon looked at her. "She told Faith... Her father had not only beaten her Ronon. There must have been assaults..."

"Don't say he..." Ronon didn't want to pronounce it, but his thoughts were independent. "He touched her?

"Yes." Teyla swallowed hard and tried to pull herself together. "I guess that's why she got involved with a Wraiths."

"Because a Wraith was already the beast everyone was talking about and she wouldn't experience any surprises," John said quietly.

Ronon was completely desperate and angry. That's why he walked past both of them and stormed back into the infirmary. Faith sat next to Amalia again and this time Ronon came straight to his side, but only to look Amy in the face. "I didn't want her there, but she insisted on going home. I didn't let her out of my sight," Faith said. "The nights I stayed in her room. The days she was in our hiding place. I wanted to break his neck but that would have raised too many questions and despite everything she didn't want to". He could imagine that Teyla had told the two men everything. Angrily, he grabbed her hand and pressed it lightly. "I wanted to rip his heart out, but after that day he never hurt her again."

Ronon tried everything to ignore that he was a Wraith. Really everything. "He never noticed anything?"

Faith shook his head and looked up at Ronon. "What would have made you think that he, her cousin, had let you live?"

"I don't know, but if he was alive, I'd know he was protecting her. She should be safe."

"You didn't want to stay with her at all." Ronon looked down at him and her eyes crossed. Faith tightened his shoulders and became even more serious. "I love her. That's why. A life on the run from humans and Wraith... Should I have expected her to do that? If I had not found a safe place for her and our child I would have stayed. Then we would have no choice. But if he would live... She could go on living normally. Without having to be on the run without being afraid that a mob could be at the door to kill her and her children. I can't offer her a normal life. Perhaps with luck one would have accepted our son in a community. For having a quiet life, I would have left her."

Did he lie? Ronon looked down at Amalia and also at the child lying next to her in bed. "It would never have been accepted," Ronon said hard. "You never should have touched her!" Faith smiled and it almost seemed desperate. "I love her. I showed her that I love her and I can't live without her."

Yet he wanted to leave her when she was safe? If she could lead a reasonably normal life? So he would... "You would kill yourself as soon as she was safe," Ronon said calmly.

"As soon as I find her cousin and I know that she and my son are safe... I wouldn't complicate her life."

"That's good to hear" Ronon suddenly pulled out his gun and activated it before pointing the barrel at the Wraith's forehead. Faith didn't understand what he had said wrong, but then he saw Ronon smiling contentedly. "You found her cousin."

"Ronon!" John and Teyla had kept their distance because they saw no reason to interfere. But when Ronon pulled his gun, John sprinted and grabbed him by the arm right there when he pulled the trigger. The bang and the impact of this made both the baby scream and Amalia get out of her sleep. "Damn Ronon!" John disarmed him and looked down at the Wraith, but except for the blood spreading, he saw no movement from him. "N-No!" Amalia screamed in panic and tried to climb off her bed before kneeling on Faith's floor and pulling him into his arms. A heavy wound gaped to the side of Faith's head and quickly her hands and clothes were soaked in dark liquid as well.

"Cursed!" John pulled Ronon away immediately and Teyla came to Amy's side when doctors joined. "The doctors must see him, let him go"; Teyla asked her quietly but Amalia shook her head only with tears in her eyes. "No... no! Why? Why?" Teyla struggled to separate her from Faith so the doctors could get to him before pulling the young mother up on her legs and embracing her. "We will save him. Okay? It's gonna be okay."

"Nothing will be all right! His head is... He... He... He..." Amalia's world collapsed and Teyla sat down at the bed, but the young woman did not calm down. Neither did the baby. "I'll see what the doctors say, you stay here."

"He is dead."

"He's alive!"

"He's dead. He didn't breathe. Why... Why did Ronon do that?"

Teyla was now silent and hoped that Ronon would not come here so quickly. Teyla took a deep breath and took the baby before she put it in Amy's arms. "Your son needs you now Amalia. Concentrate on him and see what the doctors are doing. We'll find a solution."

Amalia just stared at Teyla before she looked down at her child. Teyla grabbed her shoulder and pressed it as she walked one room to look for the right one.

"Damn Ronon! What are you doing?! What are you doing to her, are you aware of that?" John pushed Ronon into a room far enough away. "He wanted it that way.

"Who do you want to tell that to?"

"He said: If I find her cousin and know she's safe, I'll die because I can't live without her."

John raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "He's a fucking teen Ronon! They're all melodramatic! They would have been safe here until we reached Todd!"

"He was a Wraith!

"And the father of your... Whatever. Nephew or something. Ronon... You killed the man your cousin loves. And he loves her too."

"I know that." If Ronon had bought something from this being, it was that he really loved Amalia.

"There you are." Teyla came into the room and looked from John to Ronon. "Your cousin is completely finished! I was just at Beckett's."

"And?

"It looks bad. If we don't have a Wraith here in the next hour to give him life, he's gonna die."

"Damn!" John thought for a long time and then nodded. "I talk to Woolsey. Keep an eye on the big one."

"Yes. Teyla looked up at John and then looked up at Ronon again. "That was a bad mistake Ronon. I understand your hate. I really do. I understand you but you have destroyed the happiness of a family. If John doesn't succeed, you will have killed more than one life."

"His death was worth it!". Ronon sat down and took a deep breath. Yes it was.

John was in the control room ten minutes later, nervously waiting for an answer from the hive circling near them in space. Guide was there. If he could convince him... He didn't know if he would come, but he wanted at least to have tried. "Come on Guide..." John said impatiently and looked at his watch. "John Sheppard." When Guide finally stepped into the picture, John almost sighed." You took extra time, didn't you? I've been waiting for five minutes!"

"I was... Busy," he said inaccurately and shook his head. "Why the rush and the stress? You didn't want Dr. Keller back, did you?" Because they could fucking forget that.

"Can you send one of your people down here?" John started. "We have a badly wounded Wraith and he won't survive otherwise."

"Why should I? So you can torture him to get info? Haha... Forget it."

"No, it's not like that. Damn Todd. It is complicated. Best you come yourself."

"Not until I get accurate information."

Amalia nursed her son and tried to come down like that, but she felt so empty. His almost 30 minutes she sat here and knew nothing. Teyla had raised her hopes but... If Faith wouldn't live anymore... He had saved her. Who would save her then? Who would then protect her son? Did they flee so that they would die?

* Two months ago*

"He's so big..."

"You're staying at your house from now on."

"Absolutely not! Do you know what that's like? He thinks it's HIS!" Amalia pushed Faith something away and tried to calm down. "I just want to stay here with you."

"I also want you to be with me. But we have to be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He put his hand on her big belly and stroked it slightly. "I really mean it that way." Amalia looked at him and moved back to his side. "I want to be with you. I have to... For the first time in ages I don't have to be alone anymore and do everything alone. I can't do it again."

"But you need to do that." Faith put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "If you have people around you who are there for you, you will make it."

"Don't talk like that."

"You started it."

"Be quiet." Deeply breathing she leaned her head against his cheek. "I don't want to be without you. Do you think our child and I would have a chance when you are away? Hm... Are you laughing?! Are you making fun of me?" she asked irritatedly and looked up at him, but now he just laughed louder and shook his head. "You are completely crazy. But I like that. And you are strong. Stronger than you think. Even if you lose me you fool, you will be strong."

*back*

He was wrong. She wasn't strong no matter what came she wasn't anymore. Slowly she rose to find out what was going on when she wanted to go to the room where he was being treated. She kept seeing people running in and out. A woman stopped in front of the door in horror and Amalia walked towards her. "W-What's going on? Is he all right?"

"Oh..." the woman shook her head. "We have lost him. Are you... His..." her gaze slipped to the child in her arms and immediately she was silent again. "I am so sorry. For both of them."

"E-He is... dead?" Amalia tried to control herself before she nodded and had to swallow once. Dead. Trembling, she turned around and left the infirmary directly. Her baby held her firmly in her arms.

"Let's better hurry." John led Guide and Alabaster away from Jumper Bay. He didn't know why the queen wanted to come, he would have preferred her to stay at the Hive but she insisted on coming. This story was also too curious. To get to the infirmary, they had to pass a bigger hall. John explained to both Wraith more exactly what happened when he saw Amalia running towards the terrace from a distance. She was about 100 meters in front of him but John slowed down his steps only for a short time. "That's Amalia there", John explained and wanted to call her directly to come to them, because they now had to turn one more way. "Amalia! Hey!" only Amalia didn't listen to him. "She is very determined," Guide found. "And isn't she a little too lightly dressed for these temperatures?" asked the older Wraith and stopped, as did the queen and John. Two Marines were right behind them. "Amalia" John shouted but then she just walked outside. Confused he looked at the Marines. "Bring the two to the infirmary and I'll catch up! John had an eerie feeling. It was like some kind of radar saying something was about to happen. So he hurried off, but there he saw more people running to the terrace. "Shit!" John suspected something bad. When he arrived at the terrace, he only saw the three people running here. There was no trace of Amalia. Immediately he went to the railing and looked down. Light waves could be seen in the cold water. "She jumped" said the Airman Salwai Ayesha and looked up at John. "I was still after her here but she's determined..."

"We need to get down there now!" but until they got there... John just thought once before he put down his gun and jumped right after them.

"He's dead," Beckett said and looked nervously at Guide and Alabaster. "Yes but not for long," said the queen and drove her finger over Faith's hand. "So Ronon Dex killed him."

"He must be very proud of himself," Guide said unimpressed. "I assured John that in return for a favor to save this boy," he told his daughter. "Good. Having a fallen open is always useful. But I will." She wanted to feel it and see it. His life. He was very young, much a disciple like herself but he had turned his back on his kind to be here. Now where had that led him? Alabaster put her hand on the boy's chest and instilled life into him until he opened his eyes and immediately sat up.

Teyla stayed with Ronon without saying anything. Time went by and she didn't know what was going on out there. But she wouldn't leave her position so Ronon wouldn't get any more crazy ideas. When the door to her room was ripped open and a completely wet and slightly blue John was standing in the door. Teyla looked at him in horror and Ronon stood up as well. "She is dead," John said quietly and trembling. "She and the baby are dead".

"What? Teyla came closer and grabbed his hands. "John why are you wet? What's going on?"

John just shook his head and was happy when Teyla embraced him and he could feel her warmth. Nevertheless. His eyes were on Ronon. "Amalia jumped. She and the child drowned."

"What?" Teyla wanted to release herself and look at John but he held her all the stronger now. "I tried to save her. I couldn't do it. She... She must have thought he was dead."

Ronon stared at John and felt a knife in his heart. He had wanted to save Amalia. He had wanted to save her from a cruel mistake! Why... Why... Shaken he now sat down and laid his hands on his eyes again. His hatred for the Wraiths, had now cost the life of his family? "I-I have to see them!" Now he did not let himself be stopped. Determined he looked for the bed she had to lie on and when he found it he almost broke on his knees. She lay there in her dress. Her long hair was wet and her skin whiter than snow. Her lips as blue as the sky. Her eyes closed. Close to her lay the tiny creature she called her son and slowly Ronon came closer. His legs barely carried him and he knew he had made a terrible unforgivable mistake. The first time he now put one hand on the cold cheek of the newborn and looked up from him to Amalia again. "Forgive me. Forgive me..." shaken he closed his eyes and lowered his gaze. "No!" the shrill scream let his Mark freeze. "No!" he heard the voice of the Wraith again and there he was already pressed to the side. Stunned he watched as Faith touched both bodies and kissed her eyes in pain.


	9. Gold & Silver

"No..." Faith felt completely torn while his forehead leaned against Amalias. He wanted to hear her words of encouragement and see her smile, but none of it came to him. No. He didn't get it. Completely shocked, he now lifted his dead son and gently pressed his cheek into his cold one. "My son... Why. Why Amalia..." Faith asked the motionless body. "Why..." He knew the answer to his question. Amalia had clearly told him that living without him would make no sense to her. When he woke up earlier, he had immediately noticed that something was different. Now his existence lost all sense. But it wasn't too late yet. Immediately he straightened up and turned when he saw Ronon practically standing next to him. Earlier he hadn't noticed him but now... "Get away from her" he hissed at him. "It's your fault!"

"That's them?" Alabaster tiredly stepped into the room followed by Guide, John and Teyla. Faith saw his hope grow and tried to take all his courage together. "Queen Alabaster. I beg you! Save her!" he pleaded

"They wanted it this way", said Alabaster quietly and came closer as she looked at the child in his arms and then looked at the young woman. "She died because she loves you."

"And I love her. Take away my life energy, take everything back and give it to her!"

Guide held back the most. What he saw made him think. Jennifer could also lie there and he could stand there in Faith's place. It was never allowed to come that far. Guide was sure that Faith would have saved her himself if he could. He was so creepy young that it was crazy again that he had entered into such a serious relationship. "The queen had to restore your life, she can't do that again without feeding first. You know that.

Faith looked up and then looked down at his son. "Then take back my life."

"If that's what you want." Alabaster was slowly approaching. "I don't have to take everything. I only take what is necessary and give the exact amount back to your lover."

"And my son? "

Alabaster felt with this boy why she touched him mentally and tried to calm him down. Slowly she shook her head. "Either she or he. For more I have no strength. It was already very threatening that she was here and that in this condition." Nevertheless she understood his suffering... But if she would take more of him now, he would not be able to just survive and... And she could not draw any new strength.

Ronon watched as the female walked toward Faith, but Faith immediately took a step back. "I can't decide," he said hastily, looking from his son to Amalia. "I want to save her, but she would never accept his death."

Guide closed his eyes and thought back to the day he found Dragonfly dead. He knew that Jennifer would immediately switch places with her. Motherly love... Snow had sacrificed herself for Alabaster back then. He had to protect Alabaster instead of serving his queen. He had... His parents were not easy but this young Wraith understood very well what it meant. He wanted to open his mouth and say something when Ronon intervened. "How many years do you need to save Amalia?"

Alabaster paused and looked at Ronon briefly. "10 years should be enough to get her back, but more would be better."

„15?"

"Yes, that would be safer."

Ronon nodded immediately and looked down at Amalia before looking at Faith. "I give her 15 years. You save your son."

Faith knew that Ronon was the reason for all this grief. He had attacked him and killed him

and that's why Amalia had lost all meaning in everything. Had she seen it? See how the bullet had smashed his head? "It's good."

Alabaster nodded and first took the life energy from Faith to bring the child back. Teyla held John's hand and watched everything with mixed feelings. They both knew how hard everything was for Ronon... That he did something like that... He really regretted what he had done.  
The way Alabaster sucked the power from him was different as he knew it. It was... tolerable. Ronon hardly felt any pain, but he noticed that his hairline got little grey spots. He got older. Suddenly at the end, however, he felt a strong thrust flowing back into his body. He felt strength. "I'll give you years', Alabaster said back. "For this you will stand in my guilt and I hope you know that you will stand eternally in her guilt." She had seen his evil deed and she had felt his regret.

Faith looked into the ever warmer face of his son after Alabaster had filled him with life. Relieved, he sucked in the scent of his hair and felt an incredible liberation as Amy took a deep breath. Trembling, she looked around and realized what must have happened as Alabaster was still hanging on her. "Faith" she said in a weak voice and immediately he came to her side. "He scolded her quietly and leaned down to her as the queen stepped aside. "You drove me crazy!"

"F-Faith, are you alive?"

"Yes. I live and I almost lost you forever." Despite the other being present, he kissed her soft lips and felt her arms around him. Slowly and reluctantly he detached himself from this beautiful woman and gave her Little Heart in her arms. Amalia sat up slightly and Faith supported her back. "Thank you," the boy Wraith said immediately. "I owe you everything," his gaze slipped to the queen who seemed anything but fit.

"It's good." Alabaster watched the little happy family and felt her father's arm around her. She probably couldn't stand alone right now. "We have to go back to our hive," Guide announced immediately, but Faith continued immediately. "If you'll allow me... I don't want to be here any longer."

Guide looked at the boy Wraith and looked down at his daughter, who thought for a moment and finally nodded. "You can come. However, you should still rest. Our hive stays nearby."

*Thanks* Faith bowed slightly and then laid both hands on Amalia's shoulders.

When the queen and her father left, Amalia trembled slightly and looked down at her baby. She had killed him. She had... "I'm relieved you're all right," Faith said quietly and noted. Teyla and Ronon had stayed back in the room and slowly the young Wraith growled aggressively. "Get him out of here!"

"Wait..." Teyla came along slowly and smiled a little. "I am relieved that everything went well with you. But... We should talk. All together. Are you sure you want to go to the Hive of Alabaster? Are you really safe there?"

"We're not here either." Faith pressed his lips together. "And I can't trust him without it. From the first moment he wanted to kill me and my son as well".

"There is nothing to talk about," Amalia said quietly and looked down at her son. "There is nothing to talk about. Faith, Little Heart and I go to the queen's hive."

"Amy..." Ronon looked at her completely pale and scrutinized her closely.

"Don't call her that! You have no right to do that!"

Ronon immediately looked at Faith but the anger in his eyes he could actually understand and Amalia said nothing. She didn't even look at him. Struck down, he turned away and left the room. Teyla looked after him and sighed slightly. "I'll get you something to eat," Teyla said now and looked back at the little family.

"Are you okay?" John observed how much Alabaster had to lean on her father. Guide looked at it with mixed feelings. He would offer her his life energy but he wouldn't do that until they were alone in their ship. "She makes it."

"That's what I'm assuming. She is your daughter. Apropo... What does Dr. Keller do? Is there any progress?

Alabaster and Guide both looked in his direction. "Didn't your commander tell you?" Guide asked surprised and stopped briefly as Alabaster paused. Probably to concentrate. John stopped surprised and shook his head. „. Woolsey? No, we had been busy on this planet until quite some time ago. Why?"

"There is indeed progress," Guide said and slowly progressed with Alabaster. "However, my Man is currently working alone."

"Why? What about Jennifer?"

"She gave birth a few hours ago. She's still resting."

"WHAT? John raised his eyebrows and looked for something in Todd's face. "How is she?"

"Good. She and my girls are probably up."

"Yours... You... Remember?"

"Yes, and we still have some things to sort out on another day. Jennifer will contact you as soon as she's awake." Guide nodded to John before he got into the spaceship with his daughter to get back to the hive.

John watched the plane for a moment and sighed a little. Jennifer had got the twins. At first with this good news he wanted to go back to Teyla to talk to her.

*Almost 9 months ago*

Faith climbed up the house wall and closed the window directly behind him. Amalia was not in her room. He heard noises in the hallway and knew that her father had to be in the house. That happened from time to time. Faith had come to terms with it and so he decided to wait for her here. Of course he could kill her father. He had already done too many bad things, but Amy insisted on not doing it and not attracting attention. Her hide-and-seek was risky enough already, but Faith swore that one day this man would atone for himself. When her door opened and Amalia stepped in, he heard her sigh with relief. "I had hoped that you would be there."

"Didn't I come one night?" He looked at her for a long time and somehow...

"No," she smiled and went to bed with him. Without being shy, she lay down in his arms and sighed deeply again. "How are you?" Faith asked quietly and put his arms tighter around her. He leaned with his back in a big pillow and while Amalia made herself comfortable with him. "It's okay", she mumbled quietly. "I feel strange. I am so terribly tired". Faith nodded as he heard it and looked down at her. He had just perceived it, something about her was different. She smelled different. "Then go to sleep."

"No, otherwise I have nothing from you". Amalia straightened up a little so that she could give him a kiss. Her kiss just told him a lot. Faith released it carefully and looked into her eyes. "Your body odor has changed."

"I was taking a shower!

"No... No, that's not what I meant." Faith looked at his girlfriend in amazement for longer and then buried his face in her hair so that he could absorb her smell. She hadn't felt well for a week, now... Now he could smell it. The hormones were different. "You are pregnant."

"What?" Amalia pushed him away and shook her head. "No but... How is that possible?"

"We are two different beings but we share the same physical structure." Faith felt a restlessness but at the same time a joy growing within him.

"D-You are sure?"

"Yes, you... are emitting this smell," he admitted.

"I'm going to be a mother?" Amalia was in shock but at the same time she was so happy that she put her arms around him and held on.

*back*

"That's a good fit."

"I agree with you." Jennifer looked down at her twins and touched her little hands. They were now almost four weeks old and ready for their first trip to Atlantis. Guide looked down on his bed. The girls were awake and looked up at them tiredly. "Do they speak?"

"They don't speak directly. They show emotions."

"They're tired, aren't they?"

"Right." Guide picked up one of the girls and looked at her long and hard before putting her in Jennifer's arms. "Hello, little one, you're about to go to sleep."

Guide now also lifted the other girl up and watched Jen with her daughter. Satisfied, he handed her the next child. "Your friends are waiting for you. Let's go before they threaten us again."

"They don't threaten."

"But they do."

Jennifer smiled amused and walked off as Guide leaned his hand against her back. On the way through the hive she met Ember who joined the group. Then when silence reigned Jen looked back at both Wraiths. "I can't talk like you guys… You know that."

"I said we can safely vaccinate the next people",

"Well, that would be really good." They had started their experiment about two weeks ago and so far the first people had come through without major side effects. Even the first tests worked without any problems. Now it went on to vaccinate all people against it. Atlantis had already had a large-scale vaccination behind them, but some were still outstanding and they had to continue to monitor the development. She and Ember worked quite well on it and often enough Guide helped her out. Admittedly. In the beginning, before she came to the Hive, Jen had wondered if she really wanted to continue working in Atlantis this way.

Actually she had wanted something completely different from her life and now she was here again. Now everything was different but she did not want to give up her work. With the virus she had seen her chance, she could observe the further time and make studies. She could also capture the Wraith way of life.  
Guide made sure that Jennifer was sitting in the spaceship and decided to fly it herself. Ember took a seat near her. "Darling wanted to come with me" she asked and looked back again. "He's safer here", and Guide didn't want to have to look after him there. Keeping an eye on the twins would be difficult enough.

"He just wanted to take a look around."

"Atlantis is no place for children."

"He'll disappoint. And Guide that's completely unnecessary. I take care of him."

"You wanted to take care of your research. It's not possible to take care of the twins and darling alone."

"I can do that".

"Jen."

"Hm." Jennifer looked to the side and ignored him now.

Ember watched this in silence and asked himself again why Guide had decided for something like this. This whole situation was strange... People had always been food. Always. Now all laws were broken. Guide had broken them before they had a remedy that let people live. That would change everything and Ember was not ready for this change. For the time being, he would simply continue his research and distract himself. And Jennifer wasn't a stupid person. She was smart, motivated and did not give up.

"Mama look!" Darling looked into the little bowl in front of him and was quite fascinated by the little being. Little Heart stretched his hands up and yawned tiredly. "He is hungry!"

"He's tired," said Alabaster and kneeled down to her son, who was watching Faith and Amalia's baby. "Let's see if he falls asleep." Alabaster skillfully took the little boy and sat on her throne. *Mom I was also so small?*

*Yes*

*Have you always held me in your arms?

She always insured him and gave Darling a light smile. *Go and look where Amalia is and bring her here*

*Yes, mama!*

Darling had no problems to find his way in the Hive and he felt where you could find Amalia. Faith was nearby. She was with him. "Amalia!" said Darling and burst into her room. Amalia was just brushing her hair and Faith was standing right next to her. "Darling!" Amalia smiled immediately and put her brush to one side. Life in the Hive was strange, but she would have to get used to it. "My mama is calling you!"

"If so, I'll take you to her," Faith said directly.

"No, it's fine. Little Heart must be hungry. I'll be right back." Amalia put her hand on his shoulder before she went towards Darling and walked back to the hall with him. "He's very small."

"Yes, he is, did you enjoy playing with him?"

"Oh yes! At least he doesn't sleep like my nieces all the time."

"Oh yes. You're a proud big uncle, huh?" Amalia smiled amusedly. The hive was strange yes. But she got so much more warm here than she knew. "Yes, I am!" Darling grabbed her hand and pulled her with her more quickly. Amalia had to laugh and looked down at the little wildcat. Darling brought the whole ship to life. He was not afraid to approach the people and he didn't care that she was a human being. Others in the Hive had never said anything against her, but sometimes she had certain thoughts. On the other hand she felt really comfortable and safe. Jennifer was also there. She was a real doctor and she could not have more luck. "Mama!" Darling sprinted into the hall and hurried towards his mother. Amalia slowly walked in as well and finally bowed deeply. "Queen..."

"Are you all right?" asked Alabaster directly, suggesting to get closer. "Your son may be up, but I think he needs to sleep now."

"Really? Hm... I'm fine so far." Amalia came closer and took her baby. Little Heart immediately tilted his head from one side to the other. "And he knows he's with his mother," joked the queen and took Darling's hand.

"Yes, he must be hungry. Thank you so much for taking care."

"I must thank you. Next time Faith should keep an eye on both children, then we can talk."

"Together with Jennifer?"

"That would be very interesting."

Amalia nodded with a smile and winked at Darling before going back to Faith with her little one. Until today she had not told him who Ronon was and until today she wanted to forget it too. She could understand that there was a lot of hate in her cousin, but he had also torn the floor away under her feet. It made her nervous to think of him. She didn't want to think about him. Back at her partner she smiled at him before she sat down and loosened her top a little so she could breastfeed her son. "He was good," she said, "and the queen wants to talk to me and Jennifer in peace. You will have to take care of the children."

Faith had to smile amusedly and slowly came closer. "If you wish for it surely." He sat down with her and watched her breastfeeding her son. He had found a new home here. A safe home for his family. Nevertheless... Amalia was a person and even though Jennifer was here... Was she really happy here? "Alabaster is very generous she would help us to find your cousin. But you have to tell me his name, that would make things easier."

Amalia's head jumped in his direction and she immediately refused. "We should let my past rest. I am happy and you are. So what does it matter?"

"Maybe he needs your help? Maybe we can help him?"

"No one can help him!" Amalia took a furious deep breath and surprised Faith with it.

"Amalia, you must never stop believing that someone can be saved. You saved me too."

"You are something else Faith. My cousin is not like that. He doesn't want to be saved."

Faith kept quiet very seriously and put his hand on her back. "What's the matter, Amy?

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"Good. But when you're ready. I'm listening to you."

"I know..."

Ronon stood as one of the guards ready to pick up Jennifer and Guide. He hoped inside that Amalia could be there. He really wanted to talk to her and clarify things between them... Nervously he stretched his hands and walked restlessly from one place to the other. How could he excuse what he had done? Amy was so attached to this Wraith that she had even ended her life and so... The way she was lying there, he never wanted to see her again. So pale. So cold... Before that she and her child had been full of life... Hopefully she would come... But when the ship of the travellers arrived and opened, the third person was Ember and not Amalia. Ronon gritted his teeth and was the first to step forward. The taillight was Airman Salawi.

Jennifer looked at Ronon's back and looked up at Guide, responding to her gaze and shaking his head slightly. She knew he could see every movement here so he could eliminate every potential threat. It was strange to look at him. It didn't scare her, but now that she had so many choices, she didn't want to be anywhere else. He was like a gentleman. An old gentleman. Amused she looked up as she saw John and Teyla standing in front of her.

"Jennifer!" Teyla came up to her first and took a look into her arms. "Your girls are probably up as I see. Congratulations again from me".

"Thank you. Yes, they are fine."

John also came along and looked at Teyla. She seemed to be really happy about the offspring. "And how is Amalia doing?" asked the Athosean woman and Ronon immediately became more quiter.

"Amalia has probably settled in better than me. She and her son are doing very well", Jennifer told us and was led to a room where she first sat down. Guide took a seat right next to her, but was silent to keep an eye on the situation. "Faith takes very good care of her. However, Guide and Ember took him under their tables. He's not really that enthusiastic."

"And why?" Teyla asked and took one of the babies.

"Now he can't spend every second with Amalia anymore." Jennifer smiled warmly as she heard Guide say that. "But he has to go through it."

"He will be trained in science as he wished," Jennifer said. "Ember and I bring him closer to our research. Ah… What does it look like? Were there any problems here, after the first wave of vaccinations?

"No," John said directly. "Problems not in this sense. But how do we know that it works?"

"It works," Jennifer said immediately seriously. "I tested it myself."

Guide snorted immediately loudly as she said that. "And I'm still angry!"

"We're not arguing about my work now!" Jennifer determined seriously and looked at him.

Guide leaned back a bit and looked deep into her eyes. "You had no idea how this vaccination affects you! You have to take care of the children!"

"Let me worry about that!"

"And who of you has…" John asked irritated by the quarrel and looked at Guide, but he looked to the side. "You fed on her?"

Guide immediately looked at John again and almost growled, "Do you think I would let someone else see my wife? Absolutely not!"

"But it worked?" Teyla asked seriously now. Jennifer nodded again. "We have already started to visit planets and make this proposal to the people. Some have already accepted".

"That's good," John said. "Better than nothing."

Ember held back the most. He had been here about two weeks ago and had distributed the vaccine, so to speak. Nevertheless... He was even different with the thought what would be now. "Nevertheless, we must continue here", he said seriously now and directed all attention on himself. "If you would allow me, I would already start working."

John thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Ronon, Salawi, take him to Beckett. I'll get right to it."

When the group left, Guide thought about following them, but he wouldn't let Jennifer out of his sight. His gaze slid back to John and he noticed how nervous he seemed. "What's the matter, Sheppard? Fear?"

"I'm still confused about how Jennifer could let you get to her I mean... Ember is at least young but you're so... Old?"

Jennifer twisted her eyes and handed Guide now her other daughter. "And what do you care about John?"

"I'm just curious. What are the names of your girls?" he distracted.

"Oh... That. They get real names when they prove themselves, that's the way it is with the Wraiths and because the two of them are telepathically in contact with others with great joy. But until then I was allowed to give them names."

Guide twisted his eyes now and one saw noticeably how dissatisfied he seemed with it. "Emma and Mia," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Trust and Sinews." Trust and strength. Guide threw this into the room immediately after Jennifer. "They're called Trust and Sinews."

"We haven't clarified the last word yet," Jennifer smiled as calmly as possible. John watched in wonder and looked from one to the other before looking more closely at the baby in Teylas arms. "They look more like gold and silver to me," John found directly. "I mean, look at her hair. Like gold and this hair in between... Like silver."

Guide blinked once and then looked at the child in his arms. Gold and silver.

In itself it didn't sound wrong to him. Jennifer raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Gold and silver? Hm... It fits somehow..."

"That sounds really good," Teyla thought, too. "Gold and silver are beautiful noble names for two beautiful girls."

"So it really works?" Beckett looked at the virus in a cannula and shook his head contentedly. "That's really good. We should also keep an eye on the long-term effect and whether a revaccination is necessary."

"Dr. Keller has that in his eye," explained Ember. "So far, however, there has been no movement. We think it's enough."

"Surely we can only hope. All right. Then we'll see the cases of people who didn't get it so good. Maybe you can do something about the side effects."

"Yes we should have a look." Ember had no idea that the coming hours would change a lot for him.


End file.
